


Ветер в скалах

by TerenceFletcher



Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: по очень древней заявке с феста: «Модерн-АУ, АлваДик. Алва приезжает в Надор кататься на лыжах, а Окделлы — хозяева гостиницы, где он живет. Хочется много снега и Дика на стареньком снегоходе».
Relationships: Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл
Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878988
Comments: 39
Kudos: 143
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Макси.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Разговор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900276) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020). 



> Бета: melissakora
> 
> _Дикий ветер воет в скалах,  
>  Сердце мечется в груди.  
> Где враги? Я так искал их,  
> Знал, что подвиг впереди.  
> _  
> П. Антокольский  
> 

Его смена только началась, когда к стойке подошла Айрис.

— Ричард, постоялец из восьмого номера требует кэналлийского вина.

— Кто приезжает в Надор, чтобы пить кэналлийское?

— Постоялец из восьмого номера.

Ричард вздохнул. Кэналлийского у них не было.

— Может, предложить ему домашнего? Оно хоть не такое кислое.

— Вот сам и предлагай. — Айрис недовольно дернула плечом. — Я и так уже три раза туда бегала, больше не пойду. То перца ему мало, то телевизор показывает талигойский канал без звука, то камин дымит...

— Он правда дымит.

— Ну и что? Этому дому сто лет, странно, что камин вообще работает. Включил бы электрический обогрев, раз так мерзнет.

— Там розетка искрит, — напомнил Ричард.

— Нед до сих пор не сделал?

— Нед чинит проводку в ресторане. По-твоему, будет лучше, если остальным гостям придется ужинать в темноте?

— Можно свечи поставить, будет романтично.

— Айрис.

— Ну что?

— Когда Нед освободится, сделает. Ради одного гостя я не буду его дергать.

Ричард опустил глаза на пухлую кассовую ведомость, которую изучал до прихода Айрис, пытаясь понять, как соотнести скромные поступления со свежим счетом за электричество. Цифры упорно намекали, что починить камин хотя бы на втором этаже было бы дешевле.

— Кстати, платы за восьмой номер пока нет.

— Он заплатит.

— Вот когда заплатит, тогда и поговорим. — Ричард потянулся, зевнул и с тоской добавил: — Скорее бы уже сезон. Если до конца недели пришлют еще один счет, мне придется искать подработку в поселке.

Айрис нахмурилась. Провисший бюджет отеля означал, что нанять временную прислугу, без которой не справлялись в сезон, они смогут не скоро.

— Думаешь?

Ричард кивнул.

— Конечно.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я виновата. На мне и так кухня и уборка. — Айрис поджала губы, сразу напомнив мать, и Ричард невольно увидел их явное сходство, которого раньше не замечал. — В прошлом году такого не было.

— В прошлом году снег выпал в начале Осенних Волн, — сказал он. — Сейчас уже Молнии, а на трассах нет и трех бье. Кому захочется объезжать камни по траве?

— Ну, кому-то захотелось, — упрямо протянула Айрис. — Приехал же этот, из восьмого... И еще четыре номера заняты.

— И двадцать пустуют.

Айрис покосилась на стеллаж со свободными ключами. Деревянные груши-брелоки, сияя полированными боками, задорно торчали из большинства ячеек.

— А что Банк Манрика?

— Он отказал уже трижды. Скорее я вызову осадки магическим заклинанием, чем они возьмут заявление еще раз.

— Но почему? Должны же они понимать...

Подавив очередной вздох, Ричард поднялся из-за стойки.

— Айри, хватит. Мы справимся и сами, а если...

Его прервал телефонный звонок. Пустой вестибюль мгновенно заполнило резкое дребезжание, которое продавец когда-то назвал «самым мелодичным звуком из имеющихся в наличии». Ричард давно мечтал сменить аппарат, но пока так и не собрался привести замысел в исполнение.

— Дежурный слушает. Чем могу помочь?

— Я уже час жду вина, — раздался в трубке ленивый голос, и Ричард тут же скривился, сообразив, кому он принадлежал. — Позвольте полюбопытствовать, вы начали с посадки виноградника или просто забыли?

Прикрыв динамик ладонью, Ричард бросил на Айрис страдальческий взгляд, но та решительно покачала головой. Иногда она умела быть по-настоящему непреклонной, хотя Ричард предпочел бы, чтобы семейная твердость характера находила другие объекты для применения.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, — сейчас принесем.

— Я не пойду, — напомнила Айрис, как только трубка легла на рычаг.

— Спасибо.

— Дик, ну правда, не могу... — Ее голос вдруг зазвучал по-детски жалобно: — Он каждый раз меня отчитывает, как школьницу! Будто нарочно... Не знаю, как я вообще сдерживаюсь, чтобы не ответить.

Ответить Айрис могла. Однажды, размахивая руками в пылу спора, она даже случайно разбила ему губу, и, хотя извинения сестры преследовали его несколько дней, сейчас Ричард искренне порадовался ее терпению.

— Я разберусь, — заверил он и снова снял трубку. Номер соседнего бара он помнил наизусть. — Питер? Привет, старина, это Ричард из «Мирабеллы». Да... Да, который день уже... Это бы солнце, да в Зимние Скалы, да? Точно... — Разговор о погоде был неизменным началом любой беседы в поселке. — Скажи, у тебя не завалялось бутылочки кэналлийского? Какого? Да любого, Пит... Чужой его знает, какие они бывают... У нас гость требует. Да, посмотри, пожалуйста. — Ричард замер с трубкой в руке. — Есть? Прекрасно. Спасибо, старина, очень обяжешь. Айрис сейчас заберет. — Сестра сделала страшное лицо, но Ричард прикинулся, что не видит. — Какая кровь? «Дурная»? Ну, пусть будет дурная, ему подойдет... Нечего заказывать всякую экзотику. Хорошо.

— Жестокий и бессердечный тип, — мрачно заявила Айрис, когда разговор закончился.

— Я ему передам, — усмехнулся Ричард, в отличие от сестры, имея в виду привередливого постояльца.

— Хотела бы я это видеть, — с каким-то странным выражением заметила Айрис, снимая с вешалки куртку. — Давай деньги.

Ричард молча выгреб из ящика мелочь, затем, пошарив по карманам, добавил недостающее.

— Осторожней на лестнице, скользко.

Айрис недовольно хмыкнула в ответ и, натянув на уши шапку, вышла.

Ричард убрал тетрадь в сейф, спрятанный за висевшим над камином позади стойки старинным гербом, — странная причуда матери, которая всю жизнь опасалась воров и запирала на замок даже ванную, — еще раз потянулся и подошел к окну.

Отель стоял на краю широкой Надорской долины. Задней стеной он упирался в отвесные скалы, окружавшие поселок с севера, а фасадом был обращен к дороге и недавно отстроенной автобусной станции. Последний междугородний автобус как раз отъезжал от остановки, и Ричард проводил его привычно неприязненным взглядом. Грохочущие цепями и гудящие автобусы мешали постояльцам отдыхать, и резные красные балкончики «Мирабеллы» все чаще пустовали, а пластиковые шезлонги и столики — дань новой моде приезжать в горы загорать, а не кататься — пришлось занести в дом.

Автобусные фонари моргнули и скрылись за поворотом, оставив Ричарда наедине с безоблачным темным небом и звездами, которые почему-то казались безжизненными и тусклыми по сравнению с огнями раскинувшегося внизу поселка. Подсвеченные гирляндами коньки крыш сияли, наполняя ночной воздух равномерным желтоватым сиянием, уличные фонари, украшенные кокетливыми завитками, обозначали прячущиеся между домов дороги. Тысячам далеких звезд было трудно тягаться с сотней электрических свечей, и все же именно звезды были вечны — как и эти горы, и холодное северное солнце, и прозрачный воздух.

Здание отеля тоже казалось вечным, хотя еще совсем недавно он служил обычным жилым домом для большой семьи и потому был основательным, просторным и немного старомодным. Говорили, что здесь в незапамятные времена стоял настоящий замок, и, судя по массивному фундаменту, намертво вросшему в скалу, доля правды в этих слухах имелась. Нынешний дом был всего лишь трехэтажным, сложенным из камня и дерева в традиционном для этих мест стиле, однако долгие годы он оставался самым высоким зданием в поселке. Построил его еще прадед Ричарда, Льюис Окделл, без памяти влюбленный в родные края и сам страстный лыжник, мечтавший о процветающем курорте и родовом гнезде, из которого никому не захочется уезжать. В какой-то мере его надежды оправдались: унаследовав дом, к тому времени уже старый и требующий ремонта, родители Ричарда так и не сумели продать его и в конце концов перестроили под отель. Под влиянием никому не понятного внезапного порыва Эгмонт Окделл назвал его именем жены, хотя оба не особенно любили горы с их суровым надорским климатом и большую часть времени проводили в разъездах. Делами занимался пожилой управляющий, прежде выполнявший обязанности камердинера в хозяйском доме, другие слуги, нанятые еще дедом Ричарда, тоже вынужденно сменили профессии. Обучить их никто не позаботился, да и вряд ли об этом вообще задумывались. Дом содержался в порядке, кухня исправно поставляла к столу рагу из говядины и сухие бисквиты, а что еще требовалось делать в отеле, никто толком не знал.

Результат такого попустительства оказался предсказуемо плачевным. Спустя десять лет «Мирабелла» еще была на плаву, но уже давала течь за течью. В поселке построили еще два отеля, разумеется, не таких помпезных, зато с опытным персоналом, системой скидок и профессиональным управлением. Конкуренты с каждым годом принимали все больше гостей, и вскоре среди клиентов «Мирабеллы» остались только самые стойкие. Баланс упорно стремился к минусу, а будущее — к полной неопределенности. Таким образом, когда родители Ричарда умерли — в один год, сначала отец, а потом и мать, — их старшие дети получили весьма хлопотное наследство.

Наверное, это был именно тот момент, когда следовало продать все как есть, но в Ричарде неожиданно взыграло сентиментальное упрямство. Несмотря на все уговоры, он наотрез отказался расставаться с фамильным гнездом и, забросив учебу, взял дело в свои руки.

Он сразу же распрощался с управляющим и сам занял его место. Он смыслил в этой работе еще меньше своих предшественников, но был уверен, что она не сложнее тех математических формул, которые он зубрил два года. Видя его рвение, Айрис под легким нажимом согласилась взяться за остальное хозяйство. Поначалу справлялась она так себе, но со временем, должно быть, из-за того же упрямства, которое не позволило Ричарду продать отель, научилась не путаться с закупками и предлагать постояльцам неплохой стол. Впервые в жизни она почувствовала себя хозяйкой и целыми днями носилась между кухней, рестораном и складом, не подпуская к своим расходным книгам даже брата. Ее взбалмошный характер, мало подходящий для рутинной работы, здесь оказался на удивление кстати. Ричард никогда не спрашивал, насколько она довольна доставшейся ей ролью, поскольку выбора просто не было: сестра осталась единственным человеком, которому он мог безоговорочно доверять в важных вопросах.

Первый год они сбивались с ног, пытаясь сделать все как можно лучше и не успевая даже половины. Второй принес обильные снегопады, а вместе с ними и несколько больших групп столичных туристов. Бесценный опыт по их круглосуточному обслуживанию едва не довел хозяев отеля до нервного срыва, и Ричард наконец согласился нанять сезонную прислугу. На третий год финансовое положение постепенно удалось выправить. Ричард гордился этой победой, как полководец, взявший штурмом замок неприятеля. Айрис посмеивалась над таким тщеславием, но Ричард чувствовал, что она неспроста перестала ругать поваров и придираться к горничным. Айрис тоже была довольна.

Их совместными стараниями отель не процветал, но и не бедствовал. Клиентура была в основном постоянной и не слишком взыскательной, ценители большего комфорта обычно выбирали другие отели. Доходы позволяли поддерживать «Мирабеллу» в пристойном виде, а скромную отделку комнат отчасти компенсировали домашняя кухня, близость склонов и красивые виды. Впрочем, как показал нынешний вечер, некоторым гостям этого было недостаточно.

К возвращению Айрис Ричард уже успел нацепить фирменную багряную ливрею с золотыми галунами и круглую шапочку. Униформа не особенно ему шла, тесный воротник вечно давил на горло, но сам факт ее наличия давал отелю дополнительную, третью, звездочку в «Талигойском туристическом реестре». Численность штатного персонала при этом, к счастью, не учитывалась. Получить четвертую и высшую степень признания можно было только при наличии бассейна. Когда-то Ричард даже думал устроить его в подвале дома, где вода и так скапливалась естественным образом, но одна мысль о том, во сколько обойдутся регулярные очистные работы, привела его в ужас. Ползать по дну с щеткой сам он был определенно не готов.

На крыльце послышались быстрые шаги, и тут же Айрис протиснулась в дверь, прижимая к груди две запыленные бутылки темного стекла. Вокруг нее еще витало облачко морозного воздуха, и Ричард с наслаждением втянул запах улицы.

— Вот. — Айрис гордо выставила на стойку добычу. И, словно опасаясь, что ее охотничий подвиг не будет оценен должным образом, добавила: — Двадцать таллов каждая. Больше у него не было.

— Хватило бы и одной, — проворчал Ричард.

— А если попросит еще? Неси уже.

Подноса под рукой не было, и Ричард ограничился тем, что обернул салфетки вокруг бутылочных горлышек. Плотная белая ткань топорщилась, придавая бутылкам неуловимое сходство с безголовыми хористами. Ричард сунул в карман штопор и пошел наверх.

Восьмой номер располагался точно в центре длинного коридора, между двумя рельефными полуколоннами, заделанными в стены. Когда-то он служил личными покоями первому хозяину дома и потому был просторнее остальных, с большим балконом во всю ширину крыльца и некоторыми остатками былой роскоши вроде кровати с резными ножками и фарфоровых лыжников на каминной полке. Обычно в этой комнате размещали особенно важных гостей, но сейчас таких не было, и поселили кого-то из новых. Как его звали, Ричард не знал — сам он работал только в ночную смену, а днем за стойкой хозяйничал Эдди, младший брат Питера, и он же регистрировал приезжающих гостей. Ричард одернул ливрею и постучал.

— Обслуживание номеров. Откройте, пожалуйста.

Никто не ответил. Ричард досчитал до двадцати, как всегда делал в таких случаях, однако из комнаты по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. Он постучал еще раз и снова принялся ждать, невольно гадая, не заснул ли постоялец без своего вина. Пожалуй, это было бы не очень удивительно. На десятом счете Ричард не выдержал и прижал ухо к двери. И ровно в этот момент она распахнулась так резко, что он едва не ввалился внутрь.

— Вы похожи на стюарда «Бордонских Авиалиний».

Ричард никогда не летал на самолетах и не имел представления, как выглядят стюарды каких угодно авиалиний, но для комплимента это прозвучало слишком издевательски. «Проклятая ливрея», — с раздражением подумал он и протянул вперед бутылки:

— Ваше вино.

— Да неужели.

Постоялец, худощавый человек средних лет, недобро ухмыляясь, смотрел на Ричарда. Он был в темной рубашке и брюках со стрелками, какие обычно носят адвокаты и отставные военные, хотя нисколько не походил ни на одного из них. Пижон, решил Ричард. Кто одевается так, отправляясь на лыжный курорт? Не иначе, в его чемодане найдется и пара галстуков.

Не в силах сдержать пробудившееся любопытство, Ричард заглянул в комнату. Обращать внимание на багаж гостей давно вошло у него в привычку, поскольку позволяло быстро определить, кому из них стоит предлагать завтрак в номер и прочие дополнительные услуги. Стоявший в углу чемодан из дорогой тисненой кожи тянул на полный прейскурант.

— Невоспитанный персонал включен в стоимость номера? — неожиданно поинтересовался гость.

— Простите?

Вопрос застал Ричарда врасплох, и он невольно вздрогнул, а затем, сообразив, что разоблачен, почувствовал, как потеплели щеки.

— Не знаю, что вы так упорно высматриваете у меня за спиной, но изнутри комнаты видно будет лучше.

— Я только хотел убедиться, что все в порядке, — пробормотал Ричард, стараясь сгладить неловкость.

— Так войдите и убедитесь, — пожал плечами гость и посторонился, освобождая проход. — И заодно откройте вино. Эти ваши салфетки повергают меня в ужас.

Положение было дурацким. Бутылки с вином так и остались у Ричарда, гость даже не вынул рук из карманов, чтобы забрать свой заказ. «Пять минут, — сказал себе Ричард, — стойка как-нибудь подождет». Больше ему и не потребуется.

Он прошел в комнату и поставил бутылки на комод. Там уже лежала стопка газет и журналов, и он сдвинулся к самому краю, чтобы не задеть их, затем аккуратно снял салфетки и достал штопор.

За ним следили. Ричард не оборачивался, но чувствовал чужой взгляд спиной, и никакая ливрея не могла ему помешать.

— Трудности?

— Нет.

Ричард сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. Раздражаясь, он всегда становился ужасающе неловким, путался в привычных вещах, как-то нелепо ошибался. Обычно это просто бесило, но сейчас позориться не хотелось особенно.

Он содрал оболочку и приставил штопор к первому горлышку.

— Не раскрошите пробку.

«Чтоб тебя с твоими советами», — выругался про себя Ричард. Он уже вонзил острие точно в центр пробки и аккуратно вкручивал в нее спираль штопора.

— Постараюсь.

— Уж постарайтесь, — не унимался гость, — а то я заметил, что здесь у вас на всех бутылках только завинчивающиеся крышки. Возмутительное извращение.

Слава Создателю, подумал Ричард, что он не заходил в местные магазины, где продают вино в картонных коробках по таллу за литр.

Пробка вылезла с глухим хлопком, и Ричард с удовлетворением отметил, что с внутренней стороны она совершенно целая. Учитывая обстановку, это был почти подвиг. Он на всякий случай обтер горлышко салфеткой и отошел от комода.

— Пятьдесят таллов, пожалуйста.

Гость сидел в кресле, красноречиво вертя в руке пустой бокал. Услышав цену, он прищурился:

— Пятьдесят?

— Ресторанная наценка, — пояснил Ричард, — и доставка в номер.

Он вдруг испугался, что гость предложит записать на счет номера, но, к его облегчению, тот уже доставал из бумажника пятидесятиталловую банкноту.

Однако вместо того чтобы отдать ее, он отставил бокал, поднялся и пересек комнату. Остановившись в паре шагов от Ричарда, некоторое время он просто смотрел. На бесстрастном лице, еще не тронутом горным загаром, не отражалось никаких эмоций, между тонких бровей залегла складка, должно быть, следствие привычки хмуриться, а может, возраста. На вид ему было лет сорок, хотя яркие синие глаза, изучавшие Ричарда из-под густых ресниц, были с этим решительно не согласны. Это был взгляд человека, который редко удостаивает своим вниманием окружающие его малозначительные объекты, и которому бывает достаточно секунды, чтобы оценить их. Наверное, точно с таким же ленивым интересом, с каким чуть раньше звучал его голос, он смотрел бы на необычное природное явление или растение. Все еще не говоря ни слова, он слегка склонил набок голову и вдруг хмыкнул.

— Послушайте, — сказал он, — меня терзает любопытство. У вас тут что, набирают персонал по внешним данным? Моя горничная похожа на вас, как сестра.

— Она и есть моя сестра.

— Вот как. — Он приблизился к комоду и, не обращая внимания на вино, вытащил из-под газет буклет отеля. Напечатать их когда-то стоило целое состояние. — Здесь сказано, что «Мирабелла» принадлежит семье Окделл. Стало быть, вы?..

— Ричард Окделл. — Деньги все еще оставались у гостя, и Ричард нерешительно протянул руку: — Разрешите?

Тот словно не услышал вопроса.

— А управляющий, надо полагать, здесь тоже кто-то из Окделлов? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Ричард, — управляющий здесь я.

— Вы? Вам сколько лет, молодой человек?

— Это важно? — не слишком вежливо спросил Ричард, чувствуя, что начинает всерьез злиться. Айрис была права, от этого постояльца и впрямь следовало держаться на расстоянии. — Если у вас есть претензии, можете их высказать.

— Разумеется, могу.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Как мило, — усмехнувшись, протянул гость. Он скрестил на груди руки и тем же язвительным тоном продолжил: — Не сказал бы, что администрация балует меня своим вниманием. Тогда действительно не стоит упускать случая. Тем более, вы сами, кажется, хотели убедиться, что все в порядке.

Он небрежно швырнул банкноту на комод и отошел. Когда он вернулся, в руке его было два бокала.

— Выпьете? — вдруг предложил он. — Хорошее вино заслуживает компании.

Ричард растерялся. Никто из постояльцев раньше не предлагал ему ничего подобного, особенно за свой счет.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он наконец, — я дежурю на стойке.

— И часто вам звонят? Держу пари, что мой вызов был последним. Все остальные уже давно спят и видят сны.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Здесь не настолько толстые стены. Если бы кто-то еще бодрствовал, уверяю вас, я бы слышал. Садитесь, — гость сделал приглашающий жест, — до утра никто вас не хватится.

Вероятность позднего звонка действительно стремилась к нулю. Двадцать таллов за бутылку. Почему бы и нет, подумал Ричард.

— Только будьте любезны, снимите этот ужас, — брезгливо поморщившись, добавил гость.

Ричард поспешно стянул с головы дурацкую шапочку и сунул ее в карман. Как только его руки освободились, в них тут же оказался наполненный бокал.

— Я бы пригласил вас к камину, — заметил гость, тоже усаживаясь в кресло, — но он тут, похоже, служит лишь деталью интерьера... Кстати, об интерьере. Не поделитесь, кому пришло в голову украсить потолок этой жуткой лепниной?

Не удержавшись, Ричард поднял голову. Розетка вокруг люстры раскинула свои многослойные вычурные лепестки на добрый бье, и ее внушительный размер лишь подчеркивал аляповатый вид. Из-за прежних постояльцев, куривших в номере, гипс пожелтел, сделав розетку еще более неприглядной. До этого момента Ричард и понятия не имел, что она там вообще есть.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, — наверное, дизайнеру.

— Здесь работал дизайнер? Вы шутите.

— Работал, — угрюмо подтвердил Ричард. — Не вижу тут ничего смешного.

Бесконечный сарказм гостя действовал ему на нервы больше, чем он рассчитывал. «Чего, интересно, он добивается? Чтобы я вылил вино ему на голову?» Ричард сделал глоток, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Он уже начал жалеть, что согласился остаться.

— Неужели он работал по вашему заказу? — ухмыльнулся гость. — Тогда все ясно.

— Что ясно?

— Что у вашего семейства очень своеобразные вкусы. А это, — он указал на портьеры темно-красного бархата с тяжелыми золотыми кистями, — тоже заказ или дизайнер дал волю своей фантазии?

— Тоже.

— Гайифский шик, — презрительно подытожил гость. — Павлинов тут, случаем, нет?

— Нет, — ответил Ричард. — И мальчик с опахалом взял выходной.

Гость неожиданно рассмеялся и хлопнул себя по колену.

— Однако! — воскликнул он. — Раньше я считал северный юмор чем-то из разряда мифологии, но вы только что явили мне неплохой его образчик. Ладно, к Леворукому ваши интерьеры, их я потерплю. А вот шадди и впрямь кошмарен.

— А с ним что не так? — спросил Ричард, мучительно сдерживая готовое вырваться ругательство. Сам он шадди не пил, предпочитая травяной чай.

— Он светло-коричневый.

— И что?

— И в нем видно ложку.

— Я вас не понимаю.

— Шадди, — терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку, объяснил гость, — должен быть темно-коричневым, почти черным, с густой пенкой бежеватого цвета и совершенно непрозрачным. Еще ему полагается быть крепким. Не могу сказать, в какой пропорции его разводят с водой у вас, но одного зернышка на чашку явно недостаточно.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Ричард. Его лицо, наверное, уже сравнялось по цвету с ливреей. — Я скажу на кухне, чтобы вам готовили шадди отдельно.

— Это не будет слишком обременительно для вашей кухни?

— Не будет.

— И не оскорбит ваших обычаев?

Ричард сжал кулаки, едва не раздавив ножку бокала.

— Нет.

— Превосходно. Если нужно, я готов пожертвовать сахаром и молоком. Скажем, в пользу бисквитов, которые подозрительно напоминают сухари. Мне хотелось бы сделать для них больше, но начнем с малого.

— Это старинный рецепт! — возмутился Ричард. — Традиционное надорское песочное печенье!

Гость удивленно вскинул брови.

— Печенье? Вот эти засохшие кусочки непонятно чего, которые у вас подают к вечернему чаю, — печенье?

Ну хватит, решил Ричард, никто не обязан это терпеть. Правило о вечной правоте клиента имеет свои пределы.

— Мне нужно вернуться к стойке, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Спасибо за вино.

Отставив пустой бокал, гость вдруг тоже вынырнул из кресла.

— Вы сами пробовали это печенье?

— Это старинный рецепт, — упрямо повторил Ричард.

— Так пробовали или нет?

Их разделяло несколько шагов, но выражение лица гостя и прищуренный, слегка насмешливый взгляд показались Ричарду знакомыми. Так на него обычно смотрели полицейские, уточняя возраст. Он всегда выглядел немного моложе своих лет, и каждая проверка документов превращалась в унизительное испытание. Сейчас его как будто тоже проверяли, только неизвестно с какой целью.

— Я не люблю сладкого, — наконец признался Ричард.

— Я так и думал, — торжествующе заявил гость. — Поверьте на слово, это действительно гадость.

«Тебя забыли спросить», — со злостью подумал Ричард.

— Если это все, — сказал он, — то я пойду...

— Да бросьте, — перебил его гость, — ведь ваша кухня еще закрыта. — Он качнул головой в сторону второй бутылки: — Лучше налейте нам еще.

Ричард невольно опустил глаза на свой бокал: он тоже оказался пустым. Это был уже третий, в голове слегка шумело. Пора остановиться, подумал он, если я хочу уйти отсюда своими ногами. Он знал, что быстро пьянеет, и поэтому старался не злоупотреблять спиртным, только изредка пропуская по кружке эля с Питером. Денег за выпивку с него обычно не брали.

— Не стоит.

— Вам не пришлось по вкусу вино?

— Мне нужно работать.

— Общение с гостями — тоже работа, — заметил гость. — Я бы мог изложить свои претензии в письменном виде, но, согласитесь, так гораздо веселее.

— Кому как, — сказал Ричард.

Гость ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, в следующий раз я украшу своим автографом ваш журнал отзывов. Вы так и будете стоять передо мной живым изваянием? — Он откупорил бутылку и ловко наполнил оба бокала. Руки у него ничуть не дрожали. — Держите. За что выпьем? Может, за погоду? Небольшой снегопад здесь, пожалуй, не помешал бы. Как вы думаете?

— В горах за погоду не пьют, — буркнул Ричард, вновь усаживаясь на свой стул, — это считается плохой приметой.

— А вы верите в приметы?

— В эту — да.

— Что ж, тогда не будем рисковать. А если просто за горы? Так можно?

— Наверное, — осторожно согласился Ричард и зачем-то добавил: — В сезон здесь лучше.

— Горы хороши в любой сезон, молодой человек. С ними может соперничать только море, но его тут, к счастью, нет, иначе ваши постояльцы вечно разрывались бы между двумя стихиями. Так что сезон не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения. Вам это должно быть известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому.

— Почему? — спросил Ричард, с ужасом чувствуя, что теряет нить разговора.

Гость пожал плечами. Немного помолчав, он ответил:

— Вы здесь живете. Разве вы стали бы жить там, где вам хорошо лишь несколько месяцев в году?

— Не знаю.

Ричард и правда не знал. Он просто никогда не задумывался об этом, поскольку никто не ставил его перед выбором. Размышляя, он сделал еще несколько глотков — и забыл, о чем его спрашивали.

После пятого бокала Ричард перестал запоминать, о чем они беседовали. Кажется, гость что-то говорил об отеле, о поселке, о приезжающих туристах — и Ричард даже отвечал, сначала из остатков вежливости, а потом уже машинально, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что откровенничал с незнакомыми людьми. Из-за выпитого вина думать над своими словами ему стало лень, и он говорил первое, что приходило в голову. Иногда на него бросали то насмешливые, то любопытствующие взгляды, и все же его слушали и слушали весьма внимательно. Саркастичный тон гостя звучал почти привычно и перестал задевать, он казался такой же неотъемлемой частью этого человека, как пижонская одежда и растрепанные черные волосы длиной до плеч.

Как звали его собутыльника, Ричард так и не узнал. Он просто не нашел подходящего момента: сначала спрашивать было незачем, после вина стало глупо. «Поверь же, гость, мне все равно, кто наливает мне вино», некстати всплыла в памяти цитата из старой пьесы. «Все равно», — мысленно повторил Ричард, чтобы не продолжать. Следующая строка была бы явно лишней.

Когда опустела вторая бутылка, Ричард понял, что язык у него заплетается. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы пил и говорил так много, и немедленно поделился этим открытием с гостем. Тот засмеялся, хотя уже не так обидно, как вначале, и молча указал на окно, за которым розовело небо. Только тогда до Ричарда дошло, что он просидел в чужой комнате всю ночь, напрочь позабыв о своем дежурстве. Он попытался вскочить на ноги, но колени позорно подогнулись, и он едва не завалился на пол.

— Когда придет ваш напарник? — спросил гость, вовремя подхватив его под локоть.

— В восемь...

— То есть через час. Ну что ж, вы еще успеете привести себя в порядок.

Напарник, имени которого Ричард сейчас даже не мог вспомнить, интересовал его меньше всего. Если бы подобный номер выкинул кто-то из наемного персонала, Ричард уволил бы его без промедления, но как увольнять самого себя, он не знал.

— Простите, — поспешно пробормотал он, неразборчиво распрощался и на нетвердых ногах поплелся вниз.

Вернувшись к пустой стойке, Ричард открыл книгу регистрации гостей. Он перелистал несколько страниц, водя пальцем по исписанным строчкам, затем помедлил, чтобы вспомнить точную дату заезда, и наконец остановился на сделанной рукой Эдди (ну конечно, его звали Эдди, как можно было это забыть?) записи: «Рокэ Алва, Алвасете, Кэналлоа». Ни точного адреса, ни телефона. Если я все-таки удавлю его, подумал Ричард, даже непонятно, куда послать телеграмму.

Он сел и тут же уронил тяжелую голову на сложенные руки. В тот короткий момент, когда он уже закрыл глаза, но еще не успел провалиться в сон, на ум пришло: «Рокэ Алва, Алвасете, Кэналлоа, пропади ты пропадом». И с этой мыслью Ричард уснул.

#

Утром Ричарду повезло дважды. Первый раз, когда Эдди на десять минут опоздал к началу смены и был настолько этим смущен, что даже не обратил внимания на мутный взгляд управляющего, а второй — что по дороге к дому ему удалось не наткнуться на Айрис. Обычно она поднималась еще затемно и в семь утра уже вовсю хозяйничала на кухне, а когда Ричард уступал стойку Эдди, иногда забегала обменяться новостями. Слава всем богам, подумал Ричард, что сегодня у нее нашлись другие дела.

Они с Айрис жили в отдельном коттедже, стоящем на полпути от здания отеля до автобусной станции. Небольшой одноэтажный домик с черепичной крышей когда-то предназначался для прислуги и имел просторную деревянную пристройку для хранения хозяйственного инвентаря, что делало его непригодным даже для гостей, предпочитающих уединение. Став хозяином отеля, Ричард предложил сестре перебраться туда, чтобы дом не пустовал. К его удивлению, она согласилась. «Когда я ночую в отеле, — объяснила Айрис, — мне кажется, что я работаю круглые сутки». Ричарду это в голову не приходило: стены родного дома его совсем не тяготили, он просто любил иногда побыть в одиночестве. Однако, переехав, он понял, что Айрис, пожалуй, была права. «Мирабелла» стала для них работой, а не домом, в их комнатах жили чужие люди, которые считали, что у управляющего не бывает перерывов и выходных. Из-за разных обязанностей Ричард и Айрис виделись только за ужином, который готовили сами или приносили с кухни, а все утро и часть дня Ричард оставался один, отсыпаясь после ночного дежурства или обдумывая текущие дела. Коттедж для прислуги был самым подходящим местом для его занятий.

Он переоделся и, с трудом попав в рукава, влез в куртку. Несмотря на мягкую для начала зимы погоду, по утрам морозило, и снег, для безопасности гостей присыпанный гранитной крошкой, еле слышно поскрипывал под ногами.

На небе по-прежнему не было ни облачка. Ричард натянул капюшон и всю дорогу до дома придерживал его руками, прячась от солнца, как птенец-переросток. Мера предосторожности была почти излишней: глаза закрывались сами собой. Ричард с особой тщательностью переставлял ноги по узкой тропинке и чувствовал, что так и не проснулся. Пожалуй, это было его единственным ощущением.

Он отпер дверь и, бросив куртку на пол, прошел в свою комнату. Остановился на пороге, зачем-то огляделся. Обычное жилье, никаких излишеств, только необходимое. Кровать, у окна стол со стулом, комод, в углу — узкий гардероб. На стене пара горных пейзажей в простых рамках. О том, что эта комната имеет постоянного хозяина, а не сдается внаем, свидетельствовали лишь обшитые светлым деревом стены, которые Ричард отстоял во время последнего ремонта — обои он ненавидел. Мать оценила бы этот аскетизм, хотя и не успела приложить к нему руку.

Воспоминание о матери вывело Ричарда из сонного оцепенения. Он стянул с себя одежду, аккуратно повесил ее на плечики и только затем рухнул в постель.

Он проспал до обеда, а когда проснулся, солнце уже начало скрываться за перевалом. В голове все еще было мутно, а в висках постукивали мелкие молоточки, словно стайка взбесившихся гномов рвалась на свободу. Они же, должно быть, выпили и всю воду, оставив после себя Холтийскую пустыню. Не в силах больше терпеть жажду, Ричард накинул халат и побрел на кухню.

По дороге поймав свое отражение в стеклянной дверце буфета — всклокоченные волосы, осоловелый взгляд, на щеках — отросшая щетина, — он вяло порадовался, что его сейчас никто не видит. Застав управляющего отелем в таком состоянии, даже самые верные из постояльцев перестали бы приезжать, а Айрис подсыпала бы ему в суп сонный камень, чтобы избавить от мучений.

Напившись, Ричард взглянул на часы. До закрытия подъемников была еще еще пара часов. «То, что надо», — неожиданно понял он и отправился одеваться.

Гора была спасением: катаясь, Ричард забывал обо всем. Все его заботы, беспокойство, мрачные мысли и невнятные планы на будущее неизменно отступали перед снежными склонами. Оставалось одно катание, все прочее, поджав хвост, пряталось в несгораемый сейф в глубине сознания и не показывало носа, пока Ричард не снимал лыжи. Он обожал это ощущение внутренней легкости и своей маленькой власти над склоном, чувство полной свободы, которое не возникало у него ни в каком другом месте. Только там он верил, что действительно живет.

Обычно Ричард выбирал спокойные, широкие трассы, где можно было безопасно разогнаться и пройти весь спуск, не тормозя, большими дугами. Сейчас из-за солнца многие из них подтаяли, а кое-где были продраны до земли, но края еще были относительно приличными. Ричард пошел на дальний подъемник, где не было очереди, показал свой сезонный билет и поехал наверх.

Через четверть часа он был на перевале. На широкой площадке, откуда лыжники осматривали предстоящий им спуск длиной в добрую хорну, оставалось лишь несколько человек. Двое мужчин в дорогих лыжных костюмах и одинаковых смешных шапках с цветными помпонами и молодая семья с двумя детьми, одетыми в ярко-желтые комбинезоны и в нетерпении молотящими палками снег. Их мать, плотная неловкая женщина, поправляла застежки ботинок и одновременно покрикивала на детей, отец с выражением ленивой муки на загорелом лице молча ждал. «Бедняга», — мысленно посочувствовал ему Ричард. Он не стал дожидаться компании и, по привычке чуть подпрыгнув на месте, направил лыжи вниз по склону.

Несколько поворотов спустя он уже не думал ни о чем, кроме трассы. Он смотрел только вперед, тело легко держало ритм, колени пружинили, обрабатывая неровности. Ричард с наслаждением чувствовал, как с каждым поворотом в голове становится все меньше похмельной мути, а взгляд обретает прежнюю ясность. Встречный ветер обдувал щеки и с бесцеремонностью вора пробирался под тонкую шапку, а затем так же решительно уносился прочь, забирая с собой все, до чего мог дотянуться. Как и всегда, ветер отлично знал, что нужно делать.

Проехав половину трассы, Ричард выкатился на освещенный солнцем участок и притормозил у края размеченного склона. Он оперся на палки и на несколько минут замер, слушая тишину и подставляя лицо теплым лучам. Через пару сотен бье трасса становилась шире и сливалась с соседней, более простой и потому многолюдной, а здесь не было никого. Жмурясь под очками и чувствуя, как на висках выступают капельки пота, а сбившийся шарф и распахнутый ворот старой куртки морозят шею, Ричард понимал, что выглядит глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы не поддаться искушению постоять так подольше.

Он все равно завершил спуск первым — несмотря на паузу, компания с вершины так и не смогла его догнать, — и съехал к поселку. Вокруг уже начинали зажигаться огни, в кафе и барах, окружавших поляну с подъемниками, толпились лыжники, собравшиеся пропустить по стаканчику после катания, пахло горячими вафлями с медом. Ричард нагнулся, чтобы снять лыжи и, выпрямляясь, вдруг услышал рядом знакомый голос.

— Вы проспали все солнце, — невозмутимо приветствовал его вчерашний постоялец из восьмого номера.

Очки он снял и теперь щурил глаза на свету, точно разбуженный кот. Одной рукой он небрежно опирался на деревянную изгородь кафе, в другой держал бумажный стаканчик с подогретым вином. Резкий запах гвоздики заставил Ричарда поморщиться.

— Мне хватило, — не слишком любезно отозвался он. — Я обычно катаюсь после обеда.

— Дожидаетесь, когда все раскиснет? Странный выбор.

— Это не выбор, — вздохнул Ричард, — по ночам я работаю.

— Ах, ну да, в самом деле. Трудитесь в поте лица. Я заметил.

Ричард сжал зубы.

— Бывает.

— Ладно, не злитесь. — Он улыбнулся, затем примирительно хмыкнул: — Судя по тому, как вы пьете, обычно вы действительно работаете, а вчера я самым бессовестным образом вам помешал.

Ричард пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Ему хотелось уйти, разговор с постояльцем из восьмого номера — даже мысленно называть его по имени почему-то было неловко — грозил уничтожить полученное от катания удовольствие. Ричард взялся за лыжи, собираясь закинуть их на плечо.

— Вы возвращаетесь в отель? — спросил гость.

— Да.

— Я составлю вам компанию.

Он тоже взял свои лыжи — очень дорогие, успел заметить Ричард, верхняя модель фирмы «Жаймиоль», в местных прокатах таких никогда не было. Когда они покинули поляну и стали подниматься по тропинке к отелю, гость заговорил снова:

— Вы хорошо знаете здешние склоны?

— Я здесь родился.

— Тогда, может, покажете мне их как-нибудь? Разумеется, если у вас есть время.

Ричард замялся. Время у него было, а вот желания и дальше служить мишенью для насмешек он в себе не чувствовал.

— Не бесплатно, конечно, — заметив его колебания, добавил гость.

— То есть?

— Ваша работа будет оплачена. Сколько тут у вас стоит индивидуальный инструктор?

— По тарифу лыжной школы — тридцать таллов в час, — ответил Ричард. — Или сто пятьдесят за целый день. С перерывом на обед.

— А за неделю?

— Девятьсот.

— Плачу тысячу, и вы катаетесь со мной, когда мне захочется. Идет?

— Я не инструктор.

— Лицензия меня не интересует. Мне нужен человек, знающий местность и способный при необходимости дать совет-другой. Думаю, за тысячу таллов вы вполне справитесь с этой ролью.

Ричард внезапно почувствовал себя чиновником, которому предлагают взятку.

— Дело не в деньгах, — сказал он.

— А в чем? — Гость снова усмехнулся, но его взгляд оставался серьезным. — Мой жизненный опыт говорит об обратном: все всегда упирается в деньги. И, кстати, чем больше проблема, тем хуже они ее решают. Хотя здесь, очевидно, не тот случай, потому что эта тысяча не разорит меня и не сделает богачом вас. Решайтесь же, это всего лишь сделка. Или, — он вдруг помедлил и пристально посмотрел на Ричарда, — я не устраиваю вас как клиент?

Ну надо же, подумал Ричард. Он ничего не сказал, но ответ, должно быть, ясно отразился у него на лице.

— Понятно, — невозмутимо произнес гость. — Ну что ж, потéрпите как-нибудь. А если это будет вам не по силам, откажетесь. Я не намерен приковывать вас к этим галерам на три года и лишать сей чудесный отель единственного управляющего.

Ричард невольно поднял голову. Они почти пришли, до кованой ограды «Мирабеллы» было всего шагов десять.

— Я уже говорил, что работаю по ночам, — предпринял он последнюю попытку.

— Говорили. Уже раза три. Ничего, пусть за вас поработает напарник. Или спрячете за стойкой раскладушку. Словом, придумаете что-нибудь. Жду вас завтра в половине девятого.

Не дожидаясь ответа, постоялец из восьмого номера развернулся и зашагал к отелю, а Ричард остался стоять на тропинке, ведущей к коттеджу. Некоторое время он смотрел вслед удалявшейся фигуре в синем лыжном костюме, а затем тоже пошел к дому. «Ну и Чужой с ним, — решил он, — откатаю один день и откажусь».

#

Вечером за ужином Айрис сказала, что на следующую неделю забронировали еще четыре номера.

— Стопроцентный рост, — усмехнулся Ричард.

— Ничего смешного, — обиделась Айрис. — Начинается сезон, обещают снегопады...

— Все-таки от метеослужбы есть прок: даже если снега не будет, гости все равно приедут.

— Почему не будет? Я видела прогноз, идет циклон с Полночного моря, весь север накроет. Вот ты не смотришь телевизор, а там каждый вечер только об этом и говорят.

— Потому и не смотрю.

Айрис сердито ткнула вилкой в салат.

— Так погода тебя совсем не волнует? Честно говоря, Дик, я не понимаю твоего отношения. От погоды вообще-то зависит наше дело, и если тебе наплевать...

— Не наплевать, — вздохнул Ричард. — Снег нам нужен, и рано или поздно он пойдет. А каждый день слушать эти истерики насчет циклонов я не обязан. — Он не удержался и продолжил повышенным голосом, передразнивая дикторов: — Сколько выпадет? Неужели целый бье? Да что вы говорите, два бье за сутки?! А справится ли техника, а пройдут ли машины, а сколько отменят рейсов... Надоело, Айри. — Заметив, что брови сестры угрожающе сдвинулись к переносице, Ричард переменил тему: — А кто должен приехать?

Айрис качнула головой, она все еще немного злилась.

— Да все те же... Семья Арамона — помнишь их? Старшая дочка еще вечно строит тебе глазки...

— Помню, — чуть поморщился Ричард. Большое шумное семейство навещало их каждый год и занимало два смежных номера. Они выбирались на гору только при солнечной погоде, предпочитая прогулки по поселку, и у Ричарда часто возникало ощущение, что катание интересует их гораздо меньше, чем курортная публика. И обслуживающий персонал. — А еще?

— Еще... Двое Борнов, доктор Рокслей с сыном.

— В этот раз он без жены? — ехидно поинтересовался Ричард, вспомнив, как в прошлом году хорошенькая супруга врача переусердствовала с горячим вином в горном ресторане и вынуждена была спускаться на санях спасателей.

— Вот уж без кого мы обойдемся! — Айрис нахмурилась и тут же рассмеялась: — Хотя она всегда так смешно вытягивала шею, когда фотографировалась. Наверное, боялась, что будет видно двойной подбородок. Ты никогда не замечал, что она похожа на индюшку?

— Айри, перестань.

— Но она правда похожа! — Айрис еще раз хмыкнула и мечтательно уставилась на супницу: — Интересно, приедет ли в этом году тот военный...

— Какой?

— Ну тот... Он как-то останавливался у нас, погоди, как же его звали...

Ричард был уверен, что она прекрасно все помнит.

— А, с дурацкой фамилией? — спросил он. — Гокс?

— Ничего не дурацкой! Нормальная фамилия... И человек приятный. Между прочим, он приглашал меня встретиться в Олларии.

— Он тебе не пара, — довольно резко отозвался Ричард. — Найдешь компанию получше, чем этот солдафон.

— Он сержант!

— И что?

— И ничего! Не хуже других.

Ричард отложил приборы и посмотрел на нее.

— Моя сестра, — очень серьезно сказал он, — заслуживает лучшего, чем романы с отдыхающими.

— Да что ты говоришь! Может, скажешь еще, что мне нужно ждать принца на белом коне?

— Не обязательно на коне, — ответил Ричард, — и не обязательно принца. Но пусть он хотя бы не жадничает с чаевыми.

Айрис недовольно фыркнула, однако спорить не стала. Бравый сержант и правда был несколько скуповат, за ужином довольствовался одним дежурным блюдом и водой, а по счету расплатился с точностью до суана. Гостей, которые округляли сумму на пару таллов, Ричард уважал гораздо больше.

Ужин подошел к концу. Промокнув остатки соуса кусочком хлеба, Айрис отодвинула пустую тарелку.

— Кстати, — вдруг сказала она, — ты ничего не рассказал о госте из восьмого номера. Ему понравилось вино?

Интересно, подумал Ричард, какая мысль навела ее на этот вопрос. Соус определенно был ни при чем. Зря он упомянул чаевые.

— Понравилось.

— И что, это все? — Айрис испытующе поглядела на него.

— Передай Дэйзи, чтоб ему подавали шадди покрепче, — сказал Ричард. И, поразмыслив, уточнил: — Такой, чтобы не было видно ложку.

Айрис улыбнулась — не разжимая губ, отчего на ее щеках появились ямочки, совершенно не соответствующие злорадному выражению лица.

— О, я поняла. Тоже выслушал? Вот об этом я и говорила. Невозможный человек! А с виду и не скажешь… Знаешь, он как кислое пирожное: снаружи красота и взбитые сливки, ты смотришь, облизываешься, ждешь начинки из джема. Потом откусываешь, а внутри — один сплошной лимон.

Тесное знакомство с кухней не прошло для нее бесследно. О чем бы ни шла речь, в метафорах Айрис теперь часто присутствовал кулинарный оттенок. В предыдущий раз она обозвала Эдди помидором.

— Он хочет, чтобы я катался с ним, — сказал Ричард.

— Зачем?

— Понятия не имею. Обещал заплатить, как за тренировки.

— А почему тебе? Почему не лыжной школе?

Ричард пожал плечами.

— Говорит, что хочет просто посмотреть склоны.

— Странно… Тебе не кажется, что это странно, Дик? Ему что, деньги некуда девать?

Ричард вспомнил дорогой чемодан и кивнул:

— Похоже на то.

— Лучше бы он еще вина заказал, — недовольно заметила Айрис, — это намного безопаснее. И ты согласился?

— Да, — ответил Ричард. «А ведь я так и не сказал, что согласен», — пронеслось у него в голове. — Так получилось, Айри. Ладно, надолго его все равно не хватит. Такие пижоны в дорогих костюмчиках обычно катаются от ресторана до ресторана, так что это будут самые легкие в мире деньги.

Сам он не особенно в это верил.

— Посмотрим. — Айрис вздохнула и положила перед собой газету с кроссвордом, обозначая конец разговора. — Тебе пора на дежурство.

— Уже иду.

Он поднялся, собрал со стола грязные тарелки и отнес их в мойку. Обычно мыть их тоже приходилось Ричарду, но сегодня любая посуда слишком навязчиво напоминала ему разговор о бисквитах и шадди. Хватит с него хозяйства, решил он.

Айрис, покусывая кончик карандаша, уже полностью углубилась в кроссворд. Оторвать ее от этого занятия могли только восьмичасовые новости, до которых оставалось минут двадцать. Другие страницы в газете она даже не открывала. Кроссворды и телевизор, иногда думал Ричард, вот подлинная месть Чужого за грехи человечества. Одно заставляет мозги работать, чтобы другое тут же их разрушило.

Ричард оделся и незаметно сунул под куртку небольшую подушку, надеясь подремать ночью, если не будет звонков, и завтра не клевать носом на подъемнике. Когда он открыл дверь, Айрис, не оборачиваясь, окликнула его:

— Портовый город в Кэналлоа, пять букв?

— Сенья.

«Что-то многовато в моей жизни стало Кэналлоа», — невольно подумал Ричард, выходя из дома.

#

Он понял, что проспал, когда услышал настойчивый стук в дверь. Стучали, по-видимому, уже давно, и Ричард кинулся открывать, даже не набросив рубашку.

— Я вижу, вы забыли, что мы договорились на утро.

Постоялец из восьмого номера, полностью одетый для катания и с лыжами в руке, стоял на пороге коттеджа и издевательски ухмылялся, наблюдая, как Ричард трет глаза.

— Извините… — сгорая от стыда, пробормотал Ричард. — Извините, я сейчас… Дайте мне десять минут.

— Не сказал бы, что на улице холодно, но стоять тут десять минут мне бы не хотелось, — с непонятным выражением протянул гость. — Можно войти?

— Конечно. — Ричард распахнул дверь и поспешно отступил в сторону. Плиточный пол рядом с ковриком был ледяным, и босые ноги тут же защипало от холода. — Прошу прощения. Проходите в гостиную, пожалуйста.

— Прекратите извиняться и одевайтесь. У вас осталось девять минут.

Ричард молча кивнул и, убедившись, что стоящие у входа лыжи гостя не рухнут на столик с любимой вазочкой Айрис, пошел к себе.

Теплое белье никак не желало натягиваться, носки оказались вывернутыми наизнанку. Одеваясь, Ричард ожесточенно ругался себе под нос, проклиная подлые вещи, хотя дело было, конечно, не в них. Вернувшись с ночной смены, он прилег всего на четверть часа и успел уснуть так крепко, что не услышал ни будильника, ни стука в дверь. Он никогда не любил вставать рано, однако чувство долга — а порой и далекий от нежности пинок Айрис — обычно выгоняли его из постели вовремя, и такого позора не случалось уже много лет. Хорош, нечего сказать.

Наконец он был готов. В последний момент на куртке заело молнию, но он не стал с ней возиться, сунул в карман перчатки с шапкой и вышел из комнаты.

Гость стоял у комода. Заложив руки за спину и слегка хмуря брови, он изучал расставленные там фотографии многочисленных представителей семейства Окделл. Когда-то в приступе родственной ностальгии Айрис отобрала из архива наиболее удачные снимки, заправила в рамки и разместила здесь в строго хронологическом порядке. Ричард предлагал оставить одних родителей, но сестра не согласилась и взяла всех, начиная с Льюиса.

Первый хозяин «Мирабеллы», однако, гостя не заинтересовал. Он смотрел правее, на небольшую черно-белую фотографию, вырезанную из старой газеты.

На снимке был запечатлен тринадцатилетний Ричард. Он стоял на верхней ступеньке пьедестала почета с медалью в руке и широко улыбался в камеру. Неизвестный фотограф-репортер, сам того не зная, поймал момент абсолютного человеческого счастья, которое бывает только в детстве.

— Вы ходили трассу?

Ричард катался на лыжах с четырех лет и когда-то действительно подавал спортивные надежды. Отец даже не поскупился на бульдозер, чтобы оборудовать отдельный склон для его тренировок рядом с домом, и аккуратно их оплачивал. Из перспективного спортсмена в обычного любителя Ричард превратился за один день. Это случилось на соревнованиях по скоростному спуску в Бергмарк, где он защищал честь родной провинции. Накануне старта резко потеплело, а затем неожиданно прошел дождь, за какой-то час превративший склон в обледенелый желоб. До финиша добралось меньше половины участников, и, как позже писали в газетах, медали в тот день не волновали никого. Ричард получил пятнадцатый стартовый номер. Ожидая своей очереди, он внимательно следил за предыдущими лыжниками, чтобы запомнить особенно коварные места, и поехал осторожнее, чем обычно. Он благополучно прошел большую часть трассы, когда вдруг, вылетев с перегиба, неудачно попал внешней лыжей на голый лед. Его тут же вынесло в сторону, на скорости под двадцать хорн в час протащило через защитные сетки и швырнуло в ствол дерева. К удивлению сотен зрителей и — намного позднее — своему собственному, он отделался сотрясением мозга и развороченным плечом, в котором не осталось ни одной целой кости. Врач сказал, что ему повезло, но со спортивной карьерой было покончено навсегда. Ричард не делал секрета из этой истории, в поселке ее знали все, однако ему не хотелось начинать тренировки с откровений о своей неудаче.

— Лучшее время на третьей вешке, — вместо ответа повторил он старую шутку.

— Ну хоть ворота поставить сможете?

Ричард кивнул — это он и сейчас сделал бы с закрытыми глазами.

— Конечно. Слалом или гигант?

— Слалом.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ричард, — давайте завтра утром, чтобы не терять времени. Пока можно посмотреть другие склоны, если хотите.

— Хочу.

По дороге к подъемникам они молчали. Ричард так и не решил, как ему следует обращаться к новоявленному ученику, а тот, по-видимому, пока не нуждался ни в каких советах.

Интересно, думал Ричард, украдкой поглядывая на своего спутника, на что он окажется способен, этот Рокэ Алва. Фигура слишком изящная для спортсмена, скорее, подошла бы какому-нибудь поэту или музыканту. Да и возраст... Выглядит, конечно, моложе своих лет. Тридцать пять? Сорок? В любом случае в такие годы на лыжи не встают, если не катались раньше. Хотя ботинки не новые, носки сбиты... Любопытно.

Для начала экскурсии Ричард выбрал довольно сложную извилистую трассу, спускавшуюся с перевала в соседнюю долину. Там катались только опытные лыжники, новичков обычно отпугивала предупреждающая табличка у подъемника. Лучшего спуска, чтобы проверить свои силы, здесь не было.

Кресельный подъемник завез их на перевал и, громыхнув на прощание защитной планкой, поехал вниз. Ричард всунул руки в темляки палок и спросил:

— Господин Алва, вы готовы?

— На горе вы тоже будете называть меня господином? — вместо ответа усмехнулся тот. — Пока вы это выговорите, я успею пару раз сломать шею.

— А как?

— Рокэ.

— Просто по имени?

— Так короче. А что вас смущает?

Ричард отвел взгляд.

— Как-то неловко... Мы едва знакомы.

— Что не помешало вам провести ночь в моем номере, — немедленно заявил Рокэ. И, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Ричарда, тут же весело продолжил: — В порядке одолжения я готов сделать вид, что верю, будто ваши щеки покраснели от мороза, если вы перестанете пререкаться и покажете наконец трассу.

— Хорошо. — Ричард быстро нацепил очки, стараясь прикрыть пылающее лицо. Затем отъехал на несколько бье и обернулся: — Держитесь правой стороны, там меньше камней. После второго перегиба будет небольшой трамплин, ничего особенного. За широким выкатом — резкий левый поворот между скалами. Пожалуй, все.

Несмотря на равнодушный вид, Рокэ слушал его очень внимательно. Когда Ричард закончил, он кивнул:

— Все ясно. Поехали.

Ричард стартовал первым, заложил несколько виражей и притормозил у перегиба. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Рокэ догоняет его. Ученик держался свободно и уверенно, словно это он, а не Ричард, катался здесь всю жизнь. Новичком он определенно не был. Ричард махнул ему палкой, указывая направление, и помчался вниз.

Больше он не тормозил и не оглядывался. Он несся вперед, наслаждаясь свободой и скоростью и каждой клеткой тела чувствуя, как он на самом деле соскучился по этому безумию, по обжигающему лицо ветру и слезящимся глазам, по лихачеству, граничащему с безрассудством. Ричард не катался так уже много лет, и полузабытые инстинкты сейчас просыпались в нем снова и с возрожденной, не растраченной еще силой гнали вниз.

Впереди показался выкат. Поддавшись мальчишескому порыву, Ричард встал в низкую стойку и проехал последний участок на прямых лыжах, затормозив только в самом конце, у расставленных под елками столиков для пикника. Дыхание сбилось, ноги дрожали — от напряжения, не от усталости. Ричард был уверен, что никогда не проходил эту трассу быстрее.

Рокэ присоединился к нему через несколько секунд.

— Катаетесь вы лучше, чем пьете, — заметил он, когда они усаживались на следующий подъемник.

Ричард промолчал.

Они поднялись и снова спустились, затем опять поднялись, продолжая намеченный маршрут. Ричард уже ничего не объяснял, лишь изредка показывая направление, если трасса разветвлялась. Он чередовал крутые, бугристые спуски с более простыми, где они могли ехать рядом, не мешая друг другу. Рокэ действительно оказался превосходным лыжником, его интуиция, ловкость и удивительная выносливость позволяли ему одинаково умело и легко справляться с любой трассой, и он ни разу не отстал от Ричарда больше, чем на десяток бье.

К обеду они объехали все дальние перевалы, и Ричард предложил возвращаться в свою долину, чтобы опередить более медленных лыжников на единственном ведущем к поселку склоне.

— Что-то вы быстро устали, — фыркнул в ответ Рокэ, но было видно, что он тоже не прочь сделать перерыв. Он катался без шапки, и его длинные волосы предательски липли ко лбу и вискам. — Будь по-вашему, угробить инструктора в первый же день не входит в мои планы. Сможете найти приличный ресторан?

— Смогу, — сквозь зубы ответил Ричард. Выяснять критерии приличий ему не хотелось.

Они быстро спустились с перевала, и Ричард притормозил возле небольшого бревенчатого сруба, стоявшего рядом с трассой. Ресторан располагался прямо на горе, туристы из поселка до него обычно не добирались. На резной вывеске темнела надпись: «Солнце Надора». За длинными деревянными столами на открытой террасе уже сидело несколько лыжников, наслаждавшихся солнцем, ростбифом и густым надорским элем. Указав на пустой стол, Ричард вопросительно посмотрел на своего спутника.

— Здесь?

Тот равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Вам виднее.

Они сняли лыжи и, сложив, воткнули в снег рядом с другими, разноцветным частоколом окружавшими террасу. На большинстве из них тоже не было прокатных наклеек — в этом ресторане чаще обедали местные жители.

Рокэ небрежно бросил на стол перчатки и уселся на скамью. Ричард протянул ему обернутое непромокаемой пленкой меню.

— Что вы посоветуете? — спросил Рокэ. Меню он взял, но на список блюд даже не взглянул.

— Здесь неплохо делают рыбу. В масляной корочке.

— Рыба в масляной корочке... Звучит впечатляюще, но нет.

«Он еще и вегетарианец», — с легкой неприязнью подумал Ричард.

— Тогда можно салат, — осторожно предложил он.

— Можно, — согласился Рокэ, — но я бы просто выпил горячего вина. А вы ешьте, не стесняйтесь. Возьмите себе что хотите. 

— Я не голоден.

— Так я и поверил, — хмыкнул Рокэ, сдвинув наконец очки на лоб. Чуть прищуренные глаза его так блестели, что казалось, они тоже смеются. — Вы же не завтракали.

— Я правда не хочу.

— Ах, правда? Значит, вы питаетесь святым духом, как монах-отшельник?

Ричард понял, что он не отвяжется.

— Если я что-нибудь съем, то усну прямо здесь, — неохотно признался он, — а нам еще два часа кататься. Так что лучше я выпью чаю.

Немолодой усталый официант принял у них заказ и через несколько минут вернулся с двумя дымящимися кружками. На краях обеих кокетливо торчали ломтики лимона, напоминая балерин, присевших отдохнуть на ящик с реквизитом. Рокэ придвинул к себе кружку и одним точным движением столкнул лимон внутрь, а затем так же метко прижал его ложкой.

Он сделал небольшой глоток, обернулся, окидывая взглядом горы, и неожиданно улыбнулся — как-то очень естественно и просто. Складка меж бровей разгладилась, тонкие губы чуть разомкнулись, и лицо сразу неуловимо изменилось. Высокомерие, самодовольство, сарказм и Чужой знает что там еще бывало, сползли и рассыпались, как старая позолота с деревянной маски. Еще утром Ричард не мог и представить, что у этого человека бывает такая улыбка.

— Спасибо, — почти с теплотой, как будто забывшись, сказал Рокэ. Интонации в его голосе тоже были новыми, но он тут же исправился, прибавив: — Это было не так уж плохо.

«Это вам спасибо», — чуть не выпалил в ответ Ричард, все еще находясь в эйфории от прекрасного катания, но все же сумел сдержаться. Когда он занимался в лыжной школе, благодарить учителя считалось обычным делом, а вот ответных слов ему слышать не приходилось. Ричард решил не нарушать традицию и молча кивнул.

— Почему вы не сказали, что так хорошо катаетесь? — спросил он, чтобы сменить тему.

— А зачем? — усмехнулся Рокэ. — Может, я хотел посмотреть, как катаетесь вы. Раз уж я взял кота в мешке, то хочу знать, за что плачу.

— Вам не нужен инструктор.

— Я изучаю северную технику.

Ричард не нашелся, что на это ответить.

После перерыва, когда они спустились в поселок, Рокэ вдруг заявил, что кататься больше не будет.

— К тому же мы, кажется, объехали все склоны, где остался снег, — добавил он.

— Есть пара трасс на другой стороне долины... — начал Ричард.

— На сегодня с меня хватит.

Сам не зная почему, Ричард ему не поверил, но возражать не стал. Несмотря на чай, он уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме сна, и очень надеялся, что сумеет добраться до дома, не свалившись в какой-нибудь обледеневший сугроб.

— Как пожелаете, — сказал он.

— Продолжим завтра, — прощаясь, пообещал ему Рокэ. — Утром жду вас у отеля в то же время. Не забудьте насчет трассы и потрудитесь встать вовремя, я не собираюсь будить вас каждый день.


	2. Chapter 2

Их совместное катание не прошло незамеченным. Ричард убедился в этом тем же вечером, когда заглянул в бар к Питеру на кружку эля. Он выбрал небольшой столик в углу, уселся, но не успел сделать и глотка, как над ним нависла знакомая фигура.

— Дик Окделл! — провозгласил Энтони Давенпорт, старый приятель отца и хозяин лыжной школы. — А я смотрю и думаю: ты или не ты… Редко тут бываешь. Не помешаю?

Вместо ответа Ричард поднялся и придвинул ему стул. Давенпорт не заставил себя упрашивать и немедленно воспользовался молчаливым приглашением. Судя по едва початой пинте, пришел он недавно.

— Видел тебя сегодня на горе, — сделав большой глоток, одобрительно произнес он. — Молодец, что не бросаешь.

Энтони Давенпорт был высоким крупным мужчиной с седыми висками и намечавшейся плешью. Стоявшие домиком кустистые брови придавали его лицу слегка удивленное выражение, плохо вязавшееся с красным от солнца орлиным носом и загаром цвета дубленой кожи. Ему было уже хорошо за пятьдесят, выросший от регулярных порций эля живот выпирал над брюками, но Ричард знал, что катался старик по-прежнему отлично.

— Выбираюсь иногда.

— Да, горы есть горы... Сначала ты думаешь, что просто попробуешь, потом говоришь себе, что всего и прокатишься разок-другой, дальше пытаешься себя убедить, что можешь бросить в любой момент, и наконец понимаешь, что влип навсегда. Как наркотик: раз поддался — и все, считай, пропал. Никто по доброй воле не откажется, во всяком случае, мне такие не попадались. И Чарли, и ты вот тоже...

Сын Давенпорта Чарльз был старше Ричарда на семь лет. Когда-то они часто катались вместе и даже несколько раз соревновались друг с другом, потом их пути разошлись: Ричард отправился в колледж, а Чарльз — работать инструктором в Торку. Там он, впрочем, задержался ненадолго и вскоре вернулся, так и не сумев обзавестись клиентурой и друзьями. Виделись они редко.

— Как у него дела? — спросил Ричард.

Давенпорт сделал большой глоток эля и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Работает... Но ты же его знаешь: доволен он не бывает. Жуткий характер, то одно ему не так, то другое... И с детьми совсем не ладит, начинает злиться еще у подъемников. Я не говорю, что это просто, но мог бы и потерпеть — не так уж много у нас малышни... Я дал ему взрослую группу, с ней он вроде пока справляется.

— Пока?

— Посмотрим, что будет в сезон. Выкатывать желающих полюбоваться видами дамочек в мехах — совсем не то же самое, что работать с опытными лыжниками.

Ричард помнил, что старик недолюбливает отдыхающих на склонах. В категорию «дамочек в мехах» нередко попадали туристы независимо от пола, особенно если они приезжали кататься в модных костюмах с меховой опушкой на капюшоне.

— Он справится.

— Надеюсь. Заменить его все равно некем, у меня инструкторов — раз два и обчелся, и все будут работать без выходных, когда повалят туристы. — Он вдруг прищурился и, посмотрев Ричарду в глаза, добавил: — Если, конечно, их не распугают местные нахалы.

— Вы о чем?

— Не о чем, а о ком, Дик. Я видел, как ты гонял сегодня.

— Я осторожно, эр Энтони.

— Осторожно! — добродушно передразнил его Давенпорт. — Знаю я твою осторожность. Я с детской группой был, так одна девочка меня спрашивает: «А почему тот дядя так быстро едет? Не умеет тормозить?»

— И что вы ответили? — полюбопытствовал Ричард.

— А что я мог ответить? Что ты умеешь. Что ты один из лучших лыжников в долине. Что ты долго учился так ездить.

Ричард был польщен. В глаза Давенпорт никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного.

— Спасибо.

— Не смей меня благодарить! — возмутился Давенпорт. — Будь она постарше, я бы сказал ей, что «тот дядя», похоже, забыл Бергмарк и что если он не начнет думать головой, то я сам заберу у него лыжи.

— Их даже в прокат не возьмут, — улыбнулся Ричард. Он знал, что Энтони вполне способен привести угрозу в исполнение.

— Ничего, найду им применение… Вон, на ограду пойдут, там давно пора залатать прорехи.

Вместо обычного забора лыжную школу и впрямь окружала изгородь, составленная из старых лыж — собственное дизайнерское изобретение хозяина. На некоторых все еще виднелись автографы, оставленные его многочисленными учениками. Интересно, подумал Ричард, мои лыжи после Шпрехау он бы тоже взял?

— Я постараюсь больше не попадаться на глаза вашей группе, — сказал он.

Давенпорт вздохнул и по старой привычке облизнул вечно потрескавшиеся губы.

— Мальчишка ты, не понимаешь… Я учу их не только гонять, ясно тебе? Я учу их выбирать траекторию, просчитывать разгон, соразмерять свои силы с возможностями. А главное — думать над последствиями. Я знаю, что они не станут великими спортсменами, по крайней мере большинство. У меня едва ли наберется пара ребят, из которых выйдет толк, но даже им я говорю, что нужно думать. Научить этому гораздо сложнее, чем всему остальному... Тебя вот, видишь, не научил.

— Еще как научили, эр Энтони.

— Оно и видно, — проворчал Давенпорт, но было ясно, что он не так уж сердится. Немного помолчав, он спросил: — А кто это с тобой был? Я его раньше не видел.

— Один наш постоялец, — слегка смущенно ответил Ричард. — Он хотел посмотреть долину, я показал.

— А, так вот перед кем ты выпендривался, — хмыкнул Давенпорт, — теперь понятно. Кстати, он неплохо ехал.

— Очень неплохо.

— И чуть не наезжал тебе на пятки.

Ричард ничего такого не заметил, но спорить не стал.

— Возможно, — сказал он. — У него верхние «Жаймиоли», эр Энтони, на таких лыжах кто угодно поедет.

— Кто угодно? — Давенпорт вдруг расхохотался. — Кто угодно, говоришь? Ох, Дик, насмешил... Такие лыжи, чтоб ты знал, сперва объездить нужно, понять их, заставить слушаться.

— Зачем? — не понял Ричард. Десять лет назад все было иначе. — Это же не лошадь.

— Не лошадь, но сравнение ты нашел верное. Они хороши, спору нет, и так же капризны. Стоит завалиться назад — и они тут же выпрыгнут из-под тебя. Их нужно держать в узде вот так, — он поднял сжатый кулак, — иначе улетишь и не заметишь. Новичкам на них делать нечего.

— Мне все равно это не грозит, — заметил Ричард, — они стоят больше моей зарплаты за полгода.

Давенпорт нахмурился.

— Дела в гостинице идут неважно?

— Ждем снега, — уклончиво ответил Ричард.

— Недели через две пойдет, — уверенно заявил Давенпорт, — а может, и раньше. У меня чутье на погоду.

Он почти не преувеличивал, Ричард помнил, какой точностью всегда отличались сделанные стариком прогнозы. «Надеюсь, его чутье не подведет, иначе нас не спасут никакие уроки», — подумал он.

— Эр Энтони, можно мне завтра утром одолжить ваш снегоход?

— Если ты хочешь поискать снег, то ехать придется целый день.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ричард, — мне просто нужно успеть поставить трассу.

— Трассу? Зачем это еще?

— Постоялец попросил. Вешки у меня есть, но ходить пешком будет долго.

— Вот оно что, — задумчиво протянул Давенпорт. Затея Ричарда, похоже, не вызвала у него восторга. Наконец он сказал: — Ладно, бери. Только бензина добавь, там мало.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, как управлять этой развалюхой. И запри сарай, чтоб мальчишки не залезли... Погоди-ка, у меня, кажется, есть с собой ключ. — Он запустил руку в карман и вытащил большую связку. Отцепив ключ с белым ярлычком, Давенпорт протянул его Ричарду: — Держи. И не забудь взять с него расписку.

— Какую?

— Ну как, обычную. Об отказе от претензий на случай травмы. Если он расшибет себе башку, ты же не собираешься платить за лечение?

Ричарду это и в голову не приходило.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он. — Я хотел сказать — конечно, возьму.

— Слушай, — подозрительно прищурился Давенпорт, — а почему он обратился к тебе, а не в школу?

— Не знаю, эр Энтони. Может, не хотел записываться ради одного раза?

— Может быть... — Давенпорт неопределенно покачал головой, но было видно, что он недоволен. — И все-таки это не дело, Дик. Тебе я, конечно, доверяю, да и этот твой постоялец не выглядит новичком, но если каждый приезжий будет вот так...

— Не будет.

— Посмотрим... А где ты хочешь поставить трассу?

— На «Скалах».

— Ты серьезно?

— А что?

— Когда ты последний раз там спускался?

— Лет пять назад, — улыбнулся Ричард, — или еще раньше. Заодно и вспомню.

— Ну-ну. Хотел бы я это видеть. — Давенпорт недоверчиво хмыкнул и после небольшой паузы вдруг добавил: — Хотя нет, не хотел бы. Сам, смотри, не лезь.

— Почему? — спросил Ричард. — Трасса как трасса. Снег там есть, ее даже ровняли недавно.

— Потому, — отрезал Давенпорт. Он поставил на стол пустую кружку и поднялся: — Мне пора, а ты... Ну, словом, сам все знаешь, что мне говорить... Расписку возьми.

— С себя тоже?

Давенпорт ухмыльнулся и с силой хлопнул его по плечу, как будто никаких десяти лет не проходило, и Ричард был все тем же не самым бездарным учеником лыжной школы, каким его когда-то знали.

— Хорошая мысль.

Они простились, и Давенпорт зашагал к выходу. У него была размашистая и немного медлительная походка человека, привыкшего ходить в высоких негнущихся ботинках. Ричард еще помнил, как звучали тяжелые шаги тренера в коридоре лыжной школы: в детстве ему чудилось, что это топает сошедшая с постамента статуя.

Проводив взглядом массивную фигуру Давенпорта, на время заслонившую от него и стойку, и другие столики, Ричард опустил глаза на кружку с элем. Там было чуть меньше половины, и он слегка покачал напиток, прикидывая, не взять ли еще. Встречи с Давенпортом всегда оставляли тоскливый осадок, с которым Ричард так и не научился справляться.

Первое время после возвращения домой он еще надеялся, что сможет совмещать работу и катание, но отель сжирал его время целиком. Он закапывался в бумагах, иногда целыми днями не бывая на улице, и видел снег только в окно. Попытки устроить себе хотя бы один выходной в неделю тоже оказались безуспешными: все тщательно сэкономленное время уходило на приведение в порядок запущенных дел, поиск подрядчиков для ремонта и разговоры с наемными работниками, которые словно ждали свежего снега, чтобы обратиться к управляющему со своими вопросами. Ничем из этого Ричард пожертвовать не мог, и совсем не из чувства ответственности. Он быстро понял, что отложенные текущие дела мгновенно начинали множиться и нарастать, грозя обрушиться на него безжалостной лавиной. После всего, что им с Айрис пришлось выдержать, допустить подобный провал в угоду детской прихоти он не мог.

И все же, встречая Давенпортов, крепких, всегда загорелых, одетых в одинаковые куртки с нашивками инструкторов, он невольно испытывал легкую зависть. Их жизнь вовсе не была простой, лыжная школа работала лишь четыре месяца в году, пока на склонах лежал снег. Остальное время отец и сын трудились на местных стройках или лесопилке, однако эти четыре месяца стоили того, чтобы потерпеть капризных заказчиков и занозы в руках. Хотя Давенпорты жили небогато, они были по-своему счастливы, занимаясь любимым делом даже одну четверть года. Ричард согласился бы и на меньшее.

Питер выгрузил с подноса вымытые кружки, и их глухой звон разнесся по бару. Посетителей становилось больше, в этот час обычно собирались те, кто по утрам не спешил проехаться по свежим склонам. Трасса в половине девятого не ждала никого. Ричард с неохотой поднялся и начал пробираться к выходу. Когда он проходил мимо стойки, Питер, закончив перебирать кассеты, поставил свою любимую группу «Времена года». Ричард еще успел услышать начало их единственного хита: «Ты слишком хороша, чтобы быть настоящей...» и, думая совсем не о девушке из песни, вышел на улицу.

#

Спортивные амбиции Ричарда давно остались в прошлом, а вот построенная отцом трасса с претенциозным названием «Скалы» уцелела, хотя и не пользовалась популярностью среди приезжих, предпочитавших менее экстремальные спуски. Начиналась она довольно плавно, но за небольшим перегибом становилась почти отвесной, и опытные лыжники пролетали там по воздуху около десяти бье. После крутого, почти всегда обледеневшего участка трасса огибала скалу, образуя закрытый поворот, и уходила в лес. Маркировка у склона была черной.

Когда они надели лыжи, Ричард спросил:

— Не хотите сперва размяться на красной? Тут есть неплохая...

Не дослушав, Рокэ пожал плечами:

— Зачем?

К вершине горы можно было спуститься с перевала по широкой спокойной трассе для новичков, либо подняться на стареньком бугеле. Ничуть не сомневаясь, что Рокэ выберет второе, Ричард заранее взял в лыжной школе ключ — подъемник давно перешел в ее владение.

— Там в середине провисает трос, — предупредил он, когда колесо медленно сделало первый оборот. На белый снег тут же посыпались ржавые хлопья, и Ричарду стало стыдно. — Этот подъемник редко включают.

— Заметно.

Рокэ ловко уцепился за первый же крюк и поехал наверх. Ричард поймал второй и последовал за ним.

Наверху они не разговаривали и сразу начали спуск. Притормозив у кромки леса, Рокэ обернулся.

— Здесь, часом, не возвращают деньги за катание? — спросил он, явно впечатленный верхней частью горы. — Я бы не удивился.

— Нет, — сказал Ричард, — но здесь и не нужны билеты.

— Вот как? Почему же?

— Эта трасса когда-то была частной, — уклончиво ответил Ричард, не желая вдаваться в детали.

— Выходит, вы решили не только отправить меня на тот свет, но и сэкономить при этом на билете? Роскошно.

Ричард не счел нужным ответить, хотя со стороны все выглядело именно так. Тысяча таллов, напомнил он себе. Самые легкие в мире деньги.

Для трассы он выбрал прямой участок ближе к концу горы. Уклон там был приличным, хотя и не таким суровым, как наверху, а ширина позволила разместить тридцать ворот с двумя «шпильками». Старые, местами облупившиеся вешки выстроились красно-синим частоколом, как вызванные из запаса ополченцы, ожидающие сбора.

— Где вы откопали этот реликт? — изумленно протянул Рокэ, когда они выехали на перегиб перед стартом.

— Местная лыжная школа тоже ставит трассу, можете обратиться к ним, — сказал Ричард. И добавил, надеясь, что сумеет изобразить сарказм: — Они даже соревнования проводят. Для начинающих. Десять ворот, перепад высоты — сотня бье. У них и инвентарь новый...

— Буду иметь в виду, — невозмутимо отозвался Рокэ. — Поедем или хотите рассказать что-то еще?

Ричард не ответил. Он молча подъехал к первым воротам и остановился рядом, освобождая дорогу.

— Если хотите, можно замерить время, — предложил он, избегая чужого взгляда, — у меня есть секундомер.

— Возможно, позже, — бросил Рокэ и внимательно — более внимательно, чем в первый раз, отметил про себя Ричард, — оглядел трассу. И вдруг сказал: — Открывайте.

Ричард решил, что ему послышалось.

— Я?!

— Ну разумеется. Вы же тут местный житель. Ваша трасса, вам и открывать.

Ему действительно казалось это очевидным, понял Ричард. Инструкторы часто ехали первыми, на всякий случай проверяя расстановку вешек и показывая ученикам правильную траекторию. Он много раз наблюдал, как это делал Энтони Давенпорт, а потом и Чарльз, и даже однажды открывал сам — для школьных соревнований в младшей группе. Это было так давно, что Ричард не помнил, а будто бы видел себя со стороны: в облегающем костюме, с белым матерчатым номером на груди и горящими глазами. С тех пор не осталось даже костюма, не говоря уже о номере и глазах. Он не ездил по трассе десять лет.

— Ричард, вы меня слышали?

После этих слов стоять дальше было невозможно. Аккуратно переставляя лыжи «лесенкой», Ричард поднялся к стартовым воротам и снова остановился, направив носки поперек склона.

Он должен был это сделать. Непринужденно улыбнуться, взмахнуть палками и заскользить по гладко укатанному снегу, изящно огибая вешки. Он видел свои утренние следы, которые оставил, размечая трассу, и отпечатки тяжелых ботинок — глубокие, мощные — сейчас выглядели издевательски уверенными и будто дразнили Ричарда своими голубоватыми ямками. В конце концов, не обязательно было даже касаться вешек, спрямляя дугу, тем более что старые древки были вбиты на совесть. Он мог просто осторожно объехать их, не приближаясь, наметить маршрут и подождать ученика внизу.

Ричард вдруг почувствовал, что его трясет. Вешки заплясали перед глазами, сливаясь на фоне снега в неясное грязное пятно, по спине заструился холодный пот. Все тело словно онемело, и он всерьез засомневался, что вообще сможет сдвинуться с места. «Какого Змея, — пронеслось у него в голове, — я же делал это тысячу раз».

— В чем дело? — негромко спросил Рокэ, и Ричарду показалось, что знакомый голос прозвучал как-то иначе. — Вы что, боитесь?

Ричард вздрогнул. Оскорбительный вопрос, который он едва расслышал и который взбесил бы его в обычное время, сейчас оказался именно тем звуком, что разбудил его, заставил сбросить нелепое оцепенение и вспомнить, чего от него ждут. Отвечать Ричард не стал, медлить тоже. Сжав зубы, он вцепился в рукоятки палок с такой силой, что хрустнули пальцы, оттолкнулся и поехал вниз.

На втором же повороте он забыл обо всем. Колени привычно согнулись, выполняя заученные когда-то до полного автоматизма движения, носки лыж целились в основание вешек, не давая ни градуса слабины, атакуя с контролируемой и точно выверенной яростью, которая неизбежно возникала у него раньше на всех соревнованиях. Ричард не замечал ни уклона, ни скрежета льда под скверно заточенными кантами, руки сами тянулись вперед, уходя от столкновения с деревом и увлекая за собой тело. В какое-то мгновение он успел подумать, что если какая-то из вешек упадет, ему придется пешком подниматься в гору и укреплять ее заново, но даже это не смогло его остановить. Накануне вечером Энтони Давенпорт слишком хорошо думал о своем бывшем ученике.

На первой шпильке, не успев сбросить скорость, Ричард едва не упал. Полузабытый инстинкт не подвел его: почти опустившись на склон, в последнюю секунду он все же сумел упереться в снег рукой и вытолкнуть себя вверх. Вторую шпильку, более пологую, но не менее коварную, он прошел осторожнее и, сделав несколько финальных поворотов, пересек створ финишных ворот.

Он затормозил и нагнулся, жадно глотая воздух раскрытым ртом. Слава Создателю, что ворот было тридцать, подумал он, в тридцать первых он бы просто рухнул, будто мешок с песком.

Трасса хорошо просматривалась сверху донизу, как это обычно требовалось для тренировок. Не желая давать Рокэ лишнего повода для насмешек, Ричард выпрямился и махнул рукой, показывая, что со склоном все в порядке. Тот поднял палку в ответ и приготовился стартовать.

Ричард сознавал, что, несмотря на все старания и остатки опыта, сам он проехал далеко не идеально и с затаенным интересом ждал, как справится с трассой чужак. Спуск был непростым даже для такого опытного лыжника, как Рокэ: почти везде снег слежался до наста, который то схватывал лыжи намертво на прямой, то грозил выбросить прочь в повороте. Ричард уже не чувствовал в себе той злорадной снисходительности, с какой отнесся к Рокэ в первый день, сейчас ему скорее хотелось, чтобы тот оценил склон и трассу.

Рокэ наконец тронулся с места, и верхние «Жаймиоли» понесли его вниз. Гибкая фигура скользила по снегу, словно по рельсам, повороты чередовались точно и аккуратно, и со стороны казалось, что человек-игла прошивает снежное полотно прозрачной нитью. Он не допустил ни единой ошибки, чуть погасил скорость перед шпильками и, каким-то чудом сумев набрать ее снова, завершил спуск на полном ходу. «И все-таки ехал он медленнее», — отметил про себя Ричард.

— Ну, как? — спросил Рокэ, когда они поравнялись. Его брови и ресницы побелели от инея, сразу прибавив лицу десяток лет, и потому вопрос прозвучал особенно странно.

— Вас интересует мое мнение?

— Нет. Но все равно ответьте, мне любопытно.

Ричард на секунду отвел взгляд. «Учителю платят не за то, чтобы он хамил ученику», — одернул он себя и почти спокойно ответил:

— Очень хорошо.

— И это все?

— Если вы попробуете вести лыжи немного шире, то сможете прибавить в скорости.

— Необыкновенно ценное замечание, — хмыкнул Рокэ. — Что ж, в таком случае повторим. Может, еще что-нибудь придумаете.

До обеда они сделали по двадцать спусков. Ричард больше не отказывался, не пропускал своей очереди и не замирал в воротах; странный ступор, охвативший его перед первым спуском, к счастью, исчез. Он трижды упал, пару раз сшиб вешки, впрочем, и Рокэ сумел однажды вылететь с трассы, не вписавшись в крутой поворот. Их траектории тоже почти не расходились, и вскоре на трассе образовалась довольно заметная колея.

— Пожалуй, хватит, — оценив ее глубину, заявил Рокэ, — иначе это превратится в бобслей.

— Я могу переставить.

— Завтра переставите. И скажите на станции, чтобы склон как следует выровняли.

Бульдозер работал по графику. Ричард сомневался, что сможет быть достаточно убедителен в уговорах.

— Конечно.

— «Конечно, скажете» или «конечно, выровняют»? — ехидно прищурившись, спросил Рокэ.

— Первое, — с невольной улыбкой признался Ричард. — Если не получится второе, я переставлю вешки левее, склон тут широкий.

— А послезавтра?

— Правее, — неожиданно нашелся Ричард. Он был доволен и собой, и учеником, и не хотел сдерживаться. — Зато лучше запомним трассу...

— И продерем ее до земли, — закончил за него Рокэ. — Ладно, пойдемте. Будем надеяться, что ваш бульдозерист проявит сострадание.

От подножия «Скал» к отелю в сезон можно было съехать прямо на лыжах, но сейчас короткий крутой откос был едва припорошен, и лыжи пришлось снять. Поднимая их, Ричард невольно поморщился: от резких движений и столкновений с вешками плечо решило вспомнить, что его когда-то заново собирали по частям, и теперь неприятно ныло. Рокэ каким-то образом заметил это и, не говоря ни слова, отобрал у Ричарда лыжи и ловко закинул себе на свободное плечо.

— Ну, так что с вами приключилось? — спросил он, когда они начали спускаться по узкой тропинке. — Только не говорите, что успели где-то навернуться, пока я не видел.

— Нет, — сказал Ричард, — это давно.

— Поэтому вы и бросили спорт?

— Нет. — В надежде, что этого будет достаточно, он быстро добавил: — Завтра катаемся в то же время?

Рокэ почему-то ответил не сразу. Некоторое время он с задумчивым видом разглядывал покачивающиеся перед глазами носки двух пар лыж, затем вдруг замедлил шаг.

— Скажите, а когда вы спите?

От удивления Ричард едва не выронил палки. И тут же с досадой подумал, с какой стати он вообще должен объясняться.

— Вечером, перед дежурством, — неохотно пробормотал он.

— То есть часа два. Вы так и не обзавелись раскладушкой?

— Нет.

— И не намерены?

Ричард подавил вздох.

— Ночью никого нет… Можно разобрать бумаги, счета. На это нужно время.

— Счета... — закатив глаза, повторил Рокэ. — Звучит безнадежно.

— Это и правда безнадежно, — уныло согласился Ричард. — Бесконечное сражение с трехголовым чудовищем: налогами, кредитами и бухгалтерией.

— И как?

— Перевес пока на стороне чудовища.

Тропинка уже вывела их к коттеджу. Рокэ снял с плеча лыжи Ричарда и прислонил их к стене.

— Вот что, — вновь заговорил он, — вы, конечно, упрямец, каких поискать, но я не стану конкурировать с вашим чудовищем. Голова у меня всего одна, и я не хотел бы ее лишиться только потому, что вы заснете на ходу и не заметите какого-нибудь обрыва. Поэтому завтра, послезавтра и все прочие дни мы будем кататься с девяти до полудня. Все остальное время — в вашем распоряжении. Надеюсь, вы не будете просиживать его в баре.

Прекрасно, подумал Ричард, за мной еще и следят.

— Мы договаривались на полный день, — напомнил он.

— Ваш гонорар не изменится.

— Это несправедливо.

— Еще как.

— Тогда зачем?

— Назовите хоть одну причину, почему я должен вам отвечать.

Ричард пожал плечами. Он все меньше понимал, что происходит.

— Значит, в девять? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— В девять. — Рокэ подхватил свои палки и сошел с крыльца. Сделав несколько шагов, он обернулся: — Ах, да, чуть не забыл... Ваш шадди стало можно пить. Попробуйте как-нибудь, вам понравится. Только свежий, а не ту подогретую бурду, которую пьет ваш напарник.

Когда-то Ричард считал, что он один способен одной последней фразой разрушить то положительное впечатление, которое создал всеми уместными, разумными и логичными словами, сказанными ранее. Теперь он понял, что заблуждался. Рокэ, несомненно, возвел это умение в ранг высокого искусства.

— Я не использую служебное положение в личных целях, — сказал Ричард и полез в карман за ключом.

#

Пристроив в кладовке лыжи, Ричард, не раздеваясь, прошел в дом и сел на диван. Он был уверен, что заснет сразу, как только окажется один, и несколько минут просто сидел с закрытыми глазами, слушая, как шелестит стрелка старинных часов над входной дверью, и размышляя, не глотнуть ли ему касеры из тайных запасов Айрис. Единственная запыленная бутылка с этим закатным зельем всегда хранилась в доме на случай простуды или внезапного визита пьющих гостей. Первое случалось неизмеримо чаще, и, подумав об этом, Ричард решил оставить тайник в покое и обойтись собственными силами.

Сон, однако, не желал приходить. Перед глазами все еще мелькали вешки, в ушах звучали обрывки чьих-то фраз. Ричард даже не мог вспомнить, произносили ли их вслух, и если да, то кто. Слова как будто кружились вокруг его головы, на лету превращались в снежинки и тут же таяли, а он наблюдал за ними, не желая мешать долгожданному снегопаду. От усталости он, кажется, уже плохо соображал.

Часы на мгновение замерли, а затем глухо пробили один раз. Бесценное время отдыха утекало сквозь пальцы, стрелка чинно ползла по кругу, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир. Ричард вдруг пришли на память слова отца: «То, из чего состоит жизнь, совершенно к ней равнодушно» и наконец увидел в них смысл. Отцу тогда было сорок пять. Интересно, мрачно подумал Ричард, какие откровения настигнут в этом возрасте его самого. Хорошо бы это стало текстом кредитного запроса, который примет банк.

Он переоделся, повесил непривычно влажное белье сушиться и отправился в душ. Четверть часа спустя, выйдя оттуда, Ричард понял, что теперь не заснет точно. Он выругался, натянул домашние брюки и старый вылинявший свитер и потащился на кухню.

Готовить не хотелось, и он ограничился вчерашним ростбифом и кружкой травяного чая. Прихлебывая горячий напиток, Ричард смотрел в гостиную через дверной проем и лениво размышлял о том, что нужно, наконец, починить в коттедже камин и заменить старые расколотые плитки. До обустройства собственного жилища у них с Айрис никогда не доходили руки: даже весной, когда разъезжались все туристы, находились более срочные дела в отеле, потом Нед брал длинный отпуск, чтобы навестить дальнюю родню, а затем наступало лето, когда возиться в доме было как-то особенно досадно. В результате все оставалось по-прежнему, и черное нутро камина только покрывалось новыми слоями пыли.

Впрочем, их единственный за последнее время гость вроде бы ничего не заметил. Он пробыл в доме всего несколько минут, но казалось, что в воздухе до сих пор чувствуется слабый запах чужого парфюма, а на комоде с фотографиями лежит тень от фигуры склонившегося к ним человека. Ричард злился на себя за эти глупые фантазии, но отделаться от них не мог. Все-таки непонятно, мелькнуло у него в голове, что там нашлось интересного. Дешевые рамки, выцветшие лица незнакомых людей? Человек, способный так легко расстаться с тысячей таллов, не мог быть настолько сентиментален.

Мысли Ричарда вновь вернулись к сегодняшнему утру, когда от его инструкторских обязанностей осталось одно название. Он катался в свое удовольствие наравне с учеником, ничего не говорил и не показывал, а его единственный совет был вполне ожидаемо встречен насмешкой. Он так и не понял, зачем его наняли. Еще одна проверка? Рокэ ясно дал понять, что объяснять ничего не будет. «Ну и Змей с ним, — сказал себе Ричард, — меня учили кататься, а не читать чужие мысли».

— Тебе стало скучно?

Ричард машинально допил остывший чай и обернулся к сестре. Он не услышал, как она вошла. 

— Что?

— Я вас видела, — жестко сказала Айрис и повторила: — Тебе стало скучно кататься одному?

— Он платит за уроки.

— И носит твои лыжи. Какой хороший ученик!

Ричард не понимал, на что она сердится.

— Ну и что?

— Ты понимаешь, как это выглядит?

— И как же это выглядит?

— Неприлично!

— Ты говоришь, как мама.

— Не смей! — Айрис наклонилась к сумке, которую принесла, и загромыхала кастрюлями. Волнуясь, она всегда старалась занять себя каким-то практичным делом. — Не смей даже говорить о ней! Мама никогда не позволила бы себе так разгуливать с гостями!

Еще бы, подумал Ричард, она вообще предпочитала с ними не встречаться. Очень легко избежать соблазна, находясь от него за пару сотен хорн.

— Айри, — мягко произнес он, — ты не права. Ничего неприличного в этом не было, я не разгуливал, как ты говоришь, а просто шел... Мы возвращались после катания, он нес лыжи, а я палки, вот и все.

— Все? — прищурилась Айрис. — Значит, ты считаешь, это нормально, что гость нашего отеля и, между прочим, твой ученик провожает тебя до дома и носит твои лыжи? Ты что, немощная девица?

Ричард уже был готов рассказать Айрис о разболевшемся плече, но ее последние слова заставили его промолчать. Хотя сестра не каталась сама, она, конечно, знала, что проявленная Рокэ забота в среде лыжников однозначно расценивается как знак внимания.

— Нет, я не девица, — устало ответил Ричард. — Да, мне помогли. Да, я считаю это нормальным. Все?

— Нет, не все. Он тоже так считает?

— Я не спрашивал, — покачал головой Ричард, — но, видимо, да. Иначе, наверное, не стал бы делать.

В глубине души Ричард прекрасно сознавал, что человек с характером Рокэ скорее сделал бы ровно наоборот. Айрис, похоже, подумала о том же и презрительно фыркнула:

— Уж конечно.

— Когда один из учеников Давенпорта сломал на горе ногу, тот нес его на руках до самой школы. По-твоему, это тоже неприлично?

— Не сравнивай. Ты не ломал ногу.

— Так меня и не несли.

Айрис молча вздохнула, и Ричард понял, что она начинает сдаваться.

— Не лови меня на слове, Дик. Ты прекрасно все понял.

— Понял. Завтра скажу Рокэ, чтобы он сам тащил свои палки.

— Рокэ? Ты уже называешь его по имени?

— Он сам об этом попросил, — ответил Ричард, — не спорить же мне с ним.

«Это было бы не только неприлично, — мысленно добавил он, — но и бесполезно».

— Я смотрю, он совсем задурил тебе голову… — поморщилась Айрис. Голос ее вновь зазвучал строго: — Надеюсь, ты хотя бы встретишь гостей в субботу.

Суббота традиционно считалась днем заезда. После обеда холл «Мирабеллы» наполнялся чемоданами и галдящими гостями, предвкушающими веселые каникулы, а Ричард, изнывая от неудобства в тесном строгом костюме, приветствовал их от лица администрации. Он ненавидел субботы.

— Хорошо, — уныло кивнул он. — Хотя сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них забыл, где находится лестница и во сколько подают ужин.

— Это не имеет значения! — возмутилась Айрис. — Управляющий всегда встречает и провожает гостей, это его обязанность! Твоя обязанность, Дик.

Ответ ей не требовался, понял Ричард. Спасти его от встречи гостей могла бы, наверное, только преждевременная кончина, но и в этом случае Айрис постаралась бы что-нибудь придумать. Например, выставила бы у входа его чучело в ливрее.

— Моя, — кивнул он. — Я забыл, что управляющий не имеет прав, у него одни обязанности.

— Ради Создателя, Дик, не нужно этой жертвенности! Ты сам выбрал и сам все решил.

С этим трудно было спорить, хотя иногда Ричард всерьез сомневался, что от его выбора что-то зависело.

— Да.

— Так ты будешь в субботу?

— Буду, — ответил он, уже машинально припоминая, кого должен встретить. Семья Арамона, Рокслеи и Борны. Рокслей наверняка отметит, каким серьезным Ричард стал, Борны пригласят покататься вместе, госпожа Арамона… Госпожа Арамона предпочтет побеседовать с Айрис, а вот ее дети могут прилипнуть надолго. В любом случае, прикинул Ричард, за пару часов вполне можно управиться. — Я освобожусь в час, раньше они все равно не приедут.

— Пожалуй. — Айрис снова занялась своими кастрюлями и, расставив их на кухонной столешнице, приоткрыла одну из крышек: — Я принесла тебе суп.

— Я уже поел, Айри, спасибо.

— Овощной, ты же любишь.

— Люблю. Но не хочу.

Айрис вернула крышку на место и внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Да что с тобой сегодня, Дик? Ты какой-то странный...

— Просто устал. — Он зевнул — после разговора с Айрис и очередной бессонной ночи спать вдруг захотелось ужасно — и спросил: — Как ты думаешь, Эдди согласится поработать за меня ночью?

— Когда?

Ричард задумался. Рокэ так и не сказал, надолго ли приехал. Учитывая, как он уже умел кататься, даже с трассой изучение северной техники не должно было занять много времени.

— Несколько дней.

— Несколько — это сколько? Три, пять? Почему ты никогда не говоришь точно, Дик?

— Потому что я еще сам не знаю. Думаю, неделю.

Айрис неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Поговори с ним, может, и согласится. — Она взглянула на часы и добавила: — И поговори сегодня же вечером. У тебя такой вид, как будто ты собираешься заснуть на стуле.

Сейчас Ричард, кажется, заснул бы даже стоя на одной ноге.

— Поговорю, — пообещал он.

Сестра вышла и зашуршала курткой в прихожей. Слушая, как она одевается, Ричард невольно подумал, что в иерархии ее дел он занимает место где-то между свежими простынями и рецептом пюре из зеленого горошка. «Что ж, — усмехнулся он про себя, — это хотя бы лучше, чем вывоз мусора». Айрис была права: он действительно выбрал все это сам. Обветшалый отель, ливрею, ночные дежурства, страдания над приходными книгами и вымученные улыбки по субботам. Выбрал, потому что должен был выбрать.

Он взглянул на настенный календарь: до субботы оставалось два дня. И три — до воскресенья, когда наступала его очередь ехать к Нэн.

В отличие от тягостной повинности, которую Ричард отбывал по субботам, эти визиты вносили немного утомительное, но приятное разнообразие в расписанную по часам жизнь. Нэн жила в Грауфе, из-за почтенного возраста — ей недавно перевалило за восемьдесят — и ухудшившегося зрения сама почти никогда не выбиралась из дома, поэтому Ричард и Айрис навещали ее по очереди два раза в месяц.

Ее полное имя было Анна-Элиза Баркли, но за всю ее долгую жизнь, большую часть которой она прослужила нянькой детей семьи Окделл, никто никогда не называл ее так. Для всех она была просто Нэн, «железная Нэн», «Нэн-зануда» и еще десятком прозвищ, которыми Ричард и Айрис награждали ее в детстве. Она была строга с ними, но совсем не так, как мать, и сейчас, по прошествии почти двадцати лет, Ричард понимал это особенно хорошо. Нэн никогда не кричала, не повышала голоса и не ругалась. Добиваясь подчинения, она действовала противоположным образом: выдерживала паузу, а затем принималась говорить очень спокойно и очень тихо, и говорила так до тех пор, пока расшалившиеся дети не начинали ее слушать. Тогда Ричард ужасно злился на эту ее привычку, на ровный негромкий голос, который так завораживал его, а, став взрослым, с готовностью признавал, что у него не было человека ближе Нэн. Она всегда жила в их доме, ни разу не попросила выходного или отпуска, и переехала к младшей сестре в Грауф только тогда, когда сама сочла, что Ричарду и Айрис уже не требуется ее помощь. Она знала о них все — и хранила эти знания, как священную тайну, никогда не позволяя себе вынести их за пределы детской или упомянуть при родителях.

Ричард хорошо запомнил один случай. Однажды, незадолго до его отъезда в колледж, им с Айрис устроили праздник: родители взяли с собой в Олларию на Зимний Излом. Целую неделю Ричард предвкушал эту поездку, вырезая из газет расписание праздничных концертов, представлений и базаров и изучая карту города, чтобы не терять времени на поиски и успеть везде. Однако, когда они добрались до столицы, мать объявила, что уже составила культурную программу. Рассчитанный по минутам план включал посещение Нохского собора, всех без исключения церквей, открытых для туристов, и, если останется время, монастыря Святой Октавии. Других развлечений в программе не нашлось. Осознав, что вместо уличного веселья и ярмарок ему придется просидеть всю неделю на холодных церковных лавках, Ричард пришел в ужас. Он пытался спорить, возражал, ругался, но его не стали даже слушать. Мать умела быть убийственно непреклонной, и в такие моменты перечить ей не решался даже отец. Бунт был подавлен в зародыше, и следующие несколько дней Ричард провел с семьей, бродя между ледяных каменных колонн храмов, слушая скучные проповеди и вытирая нарядной одеждой пыль с чьих-то пыльных гробниц. Каникулы превратились в сущую пытку: от органной музыки, которую он раньше почти любил, у него гудела голова, плоские святые на фресках двоились в глазах, а руки мерзли даже в перчатках. Кроме церквей, он не увидел ничего. Уже садясь в поезд, он успел поймать взглядом яркое зарево фейерверка на ратушной площади — и теперь отвернулся сам, не желая чувствовать себя преступником, который тайком проник на чужой праздник. Всю обратную дорогу он молчал, обдумывая, как отомстит родителям за это издевательство, но так и не нашел достаточно действенного способа показать свою обиду, все представлялось мелким и по-детски ничтожным.

Ричард чувствовал себя настолько расстроенным и подавленным, что, войдя в комнату, даже не сразу заметил в углу наряженную елку. Вырезанные из серебристой фольги грубоватые снежинки тускло мерцали в темноте, игрушки и шары на длинных нитях слегка покачивались, касаясь пушистых веток, а под елкой в аккуратных красных свертках горкой лежали подарки. Он не запомнил, что именно сказала ему тогда Нэн, с улыбкой наблюдавшая его изумление. Возможно, она и не говорила ничего, но Ричард сразу понял, кто устроил им этот праздник, и просто молча обнял ее, пряча мокрое от слез лицо в шерстяной шали и вдыхая навеки впитавшийся в нее запах булочек. Со временем обида на родителей истерлась, как спрятанный в папку старый рисунок, а то, что сделала Нэн, Ричард запомнил навсегда. Сильно позднее он случайно узнал, что выходка с елкой едва не стоила ей работы, но упрекать в несправедливости было уже некого. Тогда Ричард и дал себе слово помогать Нэн до конца и сейчас жалел лишь о том, что из-за работы ездит к ней так редко. Всего одно воскресенье в месяц — стыдно и считать.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что не предупредил об этом Рокэ. «Ничего, — тут же успокоил себя он, — покатается разок без меня. Даже инструктор без лицензии заслуживает хотя бы один выходной в неделю».

#

Утром оказалось, что, помимо сострадания, бульдозерист проявил неожиданное рвение: он не только разровнял склон, но и подгреб на него свежего снега. Самый верх и лесной отрезок снизу видно не было, а вот участок, где накануне стояла трасса, стал выглядеть заметно лучше. Ричард удовлетворенно оглядел расчерченный ровными вельветовыми полосами снег и принялся укладывать вешки в прицеп снегохода. На то, чтобы расставить их, оставалось полчаса, однако на таком склоне времени могло потребоваться больше, и Ричард спешил, не желая опаздывать к началу урока. Он почти закончил, когда за спиной послышались шаги.

— Доброе утро.

Ричард обернулся. Небрежно опираясь на лыжные палки, Рокэ с подозрением разглядывал снегоход. На фоне облезлой машины его синий костюм смотрелся особенно эффектно, блестящая ткань отливала серебром в тон застежкам и пуговицам.

— Это ваш? — спросил он, указывая на снегоход.

— Одолжил в лыжной школе. А что?

— Выглядит устрашающе. Он ездит сам или вы толкаете его руками?

— Сам, — ответил Ричард и снова взялся за вешки. — Вы пришли раньше, нужно подождать.

— Я знаю.

Он приблизился и некоторое время молча наблюдал, как Ричард нагружает прицеп, затем нагнулся, чтобы перчаткой стряхнуть снег с лежащей на куске брезента дрели. Потом выпрямился, воткнул лыжи с палками в снег и сунул руки в карманы. Он как будто чего-то ждал, но Ричард не мог понять, чего именно.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он.

— Вчера я имел содержательную беседу с местным врачом, — невозмутимо произнес Рокэ, — так вот он поведал мне, что несколько лет назад запретил вам приближаться к трассе ближе, чем на хорну.

Вот только этого еще не хватало, подумал Ричард.

— Вас это не касается, — сквозь зубы процедил он, не прерывая работы.

— Абсолютно, — согласился Рокэ, — и все же я хотел бы знать, правда ли это.

«Да какого Змея, — пронеслось в голове у Ричарда, — раньше не врал и сейчас не буду».

— Это правда, — сказал он.

— Так я и думал.

Ричард замер с вешкой в руке.

— Это почему же?

— Вчера вы так окаменели в стартовых воротах, как будто я предложил вам войти в клетку с голодным львом. Поскольку эта достойная во всех отношениях живность тут не водится, да и клеток поблизости не видно, я решил узнать, понимаете ли вы, что делаете, или повинуетесь попавшей под хвост вожже.

— Узнали?

— Вполне. — Он зевнул, затем сказал: — Вот что, поставьте-ка для разнообразия гигант. И включите мне подъемник, я сделаю пару спусков, пока вы возитесь.

Где-то внизу просигналила машина. В утренней тишине короткий гудок прозвучал резко и внезапно, и Ричард машинально обернулся. Он, конечно, ничего не увидел — машина ехала слишком далеко, — однако это все же было лучше, чем продолжать глядеть в спину Рокэ, который, надев лыжи, уже заскользил к подъемнику. Очевидно, узнал он и впрямь достаточно, хотя сам Ричард вряд ли смог бы ответить на его вопрос. Понимал ли он, что делал? Теперь, когда тот первый парализующий страх был позади, в том, что касалось катания, он определенно чувствовал спокойную уверенность человека, занятого знакомым делом. Что же до осмотрительности — Ричард и раньше не мог ею похвастаться, а сейчас, не зная, сколько продлится его неожиданное везение и короткое терпение ученика, отбросил совсем. Кто заботится об осторожности, получив последний шанс? Риск был справедливой и милосердно скромной платой за удовольствие, и с этим стоило просто смириться.

Трасса получилась удачной — достаточно сложной и одновременно скоростной, позволяющей и лыжам, и лыжникам показать все свое умение. Ричард всегда любил гигант больше, чем слалом, и потому был втайне благодарен Рокэ за эту прихоть. С первых же спусков его вновь захватил тот же пьянящий азарт, что и накануне. Умело огибая растянутую по склону вереницу вешек, Ричард с наслаждением ощущал, как тело все легче вспоминает верные движения, а старые лыжи будто продолжают ноги, став с ними единым целым. Он уже не допускал ошибок, точно заложенные виражи имели ровно ту траекторию, которую он планировал, и плотный снег отлично держал его даже на скорости. Впервые за долгое время Ричард жалел, что не видит себя со стороны.

Они почти не разговаривали. В какой-то момент они оказались в противофазе, и могли лишь поочередно наблюдать друг за другом с подъемника. После одной из наиболее удачных попыток Ричард обернулся и посмотрел вверх, надеясь, что Рокэ его видел, но тот только готовился стартовать и стоял слишком высоко.

Колея быстро росла. Завершив очередной спуск, Ричард задержался внизу, чтобы дождаться Рокэ. Не прошло и минуты, как ученик оказался рядом, эффектно затормозив с полного хода. «Будь здесь достаточно снега, — машинально подумал Ричард, — я бы сейчас превратился в сугроб».

— Вы потеряли по меньшей мере три секунды в десятых воротах, — сообщил Рокэ, снимая очки. — На соревнованиях это стоило бы вам нескольких позиций в итоговом протоколе.

— Это уже не имеет значения, — сдержанно отозвался Ричард. Замечание уязвило его, хотя и было справедливым. — И, кажется, это я должен был давать вам советы.

— Память вас не подводит. Должны были.

— Но не даю?

— О да, вы преступно манкируете своими обязанностями, вынуждая меня работать за двоих.

Ричард в замешательстве посмотрел на него, но в смеющихся глазах было только ехидное веселье. Интересно, подумал Ричард, я научусь когда-нибудь понимать его шутки?

— Может, передвинуть вешки? — спросил он.

— Не нужно, — ответил Рокэ и взглянул на часы: — Половина двенадцатого. Пойдемте перекусим.

— А как же полчаса?

Рокэ тут же скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Ваша щепетильность меня доконает! Оставьте свою бухгалтерию в конторе, сделайте милость. — Он отстегнул лыжи и вопросительно посмотрел на Ричарда: — Так вы идете?

— Я пообедаю дома.

— Если я вас приглашаю, то и счет оплачу я.

Ричард поморщился. Ему не хотелось снова объяснять, что деньги не всегда бывают единственной причиной от чего-то отказываться.

— Сестра расстроится, если я не съем то, что она приготовила.

— Ах, вот в чем дело, — медленно протянул Рокэ. — Братская преданность делает вам честь, однако, я думаю, пара сэндвичей не испортит вам аппетита.

В словах опять звучала издевка, но тон, каким они были сказаны, остался странно дружелюбным. Ричард покосился на лицо ученика, излучавшее искусно созданное равнодушие. Казалось, Рокэ не было никакого дела, примут его приглашение или нет.

— Спасибо, но...

— Если хотите, — перебил его Рокэ, — потом я провожу вас до дома и помогу справиться с домашней кухней. Что там вам приготовили? Наверняка какой-нибудь суп?

Ричард мгновенно вспомнил вчерашние упреки Айрис.

— Хорошо, — быстро произнес он, надеясь не обнаружить причину внезапной капитуляции, — я пойду с вами.

На этот раз о ресторане Рокэ не спросил и, к удивлению Ричарда, выбрал бар Питера. Заказ он тоже сделал сам и вернулся к столику с двумя стаканами горячего вина. На донышках лежали ломтики лимона, похожие на затонувшие колеса.

— Я взял на себя смелость выбрать напитки на свой вкус, — сказал он, усаживаясь. — Будете или попросить для вас чай?

— Буду.

Горячее вино оказалось неожиданно крепким — узнав гостей, Питер, должно быть, плеснул туда дополнительную порцию касеры. Случайным клиентам он всегда наоборот наливал меньше. «Первый закон постоянства касеры, — объяснил он когда-то Ричарду, — заключается в том, что свои много не выпьют, зато чужие больше закажут».

Молодой официант в длинном фартуке принес им блюдо с многослойными треугольными сандвичами и жестяное ведерко с жареной картошкой. Рокэ немедленно потянулся к блюду и, вытащив из ближайшего сандвича деревянную шпажку, впился в него зубами. Он ел с таким аппетитом, как будто действительно умирал от голода. Немного поколебавшись, Ричард последовал его примеру.

— Я договорился с напарником насчет дежурств, — справившись с первой порцией, сказал он. Ему вдруг захотелось завязать разговор, и тема показалась безопасной. — Теперь я работаю с часу дня до часу ночи. 

— Неплохо, — одобрительно кивнул Рокэ и взял второй сандвич. — Теперь я спокоен за ваши счета.

— Жаль, что вы не работаете в банке, — невесело усмехнулся Ричард.

— Банк не одобряет ваш график?

— Он не одобряет график платежей, который я могу предложить. А сроки они не сдвигают.

Рокэ вдруг перестал жевать и прищурился:

— А вы просили?

— Конечно. Сроки выплат не меняются никогда, они стабильны и нерушимы, как наши скалы. В отличие от моих доходов. Странно, что клиентам еще не предлагают расписываться в договоре кровью.

Ричард вспомнил свой последний звонок в банк. «Мы глубоко сожалеем, господин Окделл, что осень так затянулась, — сказал ему тогда клерк, — сейчас у всех трудности, вы приходите через месяц, я посмотрю, что мы сможем сделать…». На деле это означало очередную отклоненную заявку на кредит, но банкиры никогда не отказывали напрямую. После каждого такого разговора Ричард мысленно желал своим собеседникам когда-нибудь самим оказаться в роли просителей и отведать такого же лицемерного вранья, приправленного витиеватыми формулировками.

— Не любите вы банкиров.

— А за что мне их любить? За ночные смены? Или за ваш неисправный камин? — Ричард взял ломтик картофеля и решительно окунул его в томатный соус. — Честно говоря, иногда мне очень хочется спустить на них лавину.

— Думаете, поможет? — ухмыльнулся Рокэ.

— Нет. Они бессмертны. Даже если наступит Закат, последними людьми в Ожерелье останутся сборщики платы по кредитам. Они будут бродить по выжженной земле, размахивая истлевшими бумагами, и в кромешной тьме выкрикивать имена должников.

Рокэ рассмеялся.

— Не волнуйтесь, их живо сожрут крысы.

— Вместе с нашими деньгами, — хмуро уточнил Ричард. — Надеюсь, они хотя бы подавятся.

— Вне всяких сомнений. — Рокэ сделал небольшую паузу и вновь заговорил серьезно: — Однако вы сами виноваты: хотели бы постоянных доходов, не выбирали бы сезонный бизнес.

— В горах любой бизнес сезонный, — возразил Ричард, — а постоянны только расходы. Приезжают гости или нет, за электричество и отопление мы платим одинаково.

В первый год это открытие неприятно поразило его. Не топить в пустых комнатах было действительно нельзя: они мгновенно промерзали, а обои на стенах начинала одолевать плесень, от которой потом было чрезвычайно трудно избавиться. Единственный смелый эксперимент по экономии на батареях обернулся двойным счетом за последующий ремонт, и Ричард до сих пор вспоминал о нем с содроганием.

Он вдруг понял, что увлекся. Обсуждать финансовое положение отеля с живущим в нем гостем было недопустимо. Горячее вино опять некстати развязало ему язык.

— Простите, — смущенно пробормотал Ричард, — вам это, наверное, совсем не интересно.

Рокэ ничего не ответил. Покончив с едой, он задумчиво крутил в пальцах крошечную шпажку, словно собираясь пронзить невидимого врага. Ричард не хотел бы оказаться на его месте.

— Чем вы здесь занимаетесь в межсезонье? — спросил Рокэ.

— Туристы приезжают и летом.

— В самом деле? Не сказал бы, что это место подходит для романтических каникул.

— Как сказать, — возразил Ричард, — ведь после того как в долине осушили большую часть болот, появилось много пешеходных маршрутов. Так что... Кто-то едет ради чистого воздуха и тишины, другие фотографируют цветущий вереск. В прошлом году одна из фотографий даже попала на обложку «Географического вестника», хотя, кажется, ее сделал какой-то журналист. Есть и такие, кто специально приезжает послушать старые легенды. Студенты, ученые…

— Что за легенды?

— Их много… — неопределенно пробормотал Ричард. Он заметил в глазах Рокэ уже знакомый блеск любопытства и пытался увильнуть от пересказа. — Не знаю, все и не вспомнить.

— Все и не надо. Давайте, Ричард, рассказывайте, вы возбудили во мне интерес к древностям. К тому же тут явно не торопятся приносить счет, самое время послушать легенду-другую. — Он подпер подбородок ладонью и чуть склонил набок голову: — Начинайте.

— Вы опять будете смеяться, — сказал Ричард, с трудом сдержав улыбку при виде крайне заинтересованного слушателя, — и я потом не смогу рассказывать это всерьез.

— Ничего, справитесь как-нибудь, я в вас верю.

Ричард бросил еще один тоскливый взгляд на стойку. Официанта по-прежнему не было видно.

— Ну хорошо, — начал он, — раз вы настаиваете… Однажды Создатель решил обратить свой взор на суровые земли Надора, заросшие хвойными лесами. Другой растительности здесь до этого не было, и Он решил исправить несправедливость. Собрав все цветы, Он спросил у них, кто желал бы поселиться в этих краях. «Я не выдержу сильных ветров, они безжалостно оборвут мои лепестки», — сказала Роза. «А я быстро зачахну на этой скудной почве», — вслед за ней сказала Лилия. «Здесь слишком сыро», — пожаловались Фиалки. «И слишком холодно», — добавили Пионы. И тогда в разговор вступил Вереск. Он сказал: «Я принимаю вызов и готов жить здесь». Создатель, восхищенный его мужеством, дал цветку могучие корни, красивые небольшие соцветия, способные выдержать суровую погоду, и прекрасный аромат, который сможет привлечь пчел и понравиться людям, умеющим ценить подлинную красоту в малом. И с тех самых пор предгорья и долины Надора оживляет это чудесное растение, которое не растет больше нигде.

Ричард не старался произвести на слушателя впечатление и произносил заученный наизусть текст сдержанно и, как ему казалось, сухо. Туристы, которым он обычно рассказывал эту легенду, получали совсем другое исполнение, однако сейчас, сидя за столиком старого бара и глядя на полупустое блюдо с сандвичами, Ричард не смог заставить себя придать голосу патетический восторг. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, как нелепо все это выглядит: наивная, затертая и заигранная, как старая пластинка, легенда, и он сам, неизвестно зачем поддавшийся на уговоры. Смущение немедленно обернулось прилившей к лицу краской, к счастью, не слишком заметной в приглушенном барном свете.

Тем не менее Рокэ слушал его довольно внимательно. Когда рассказ был окончен, он немного помолчал, покрутил в руках стакан и усмехнулся:

— Сами придумали?

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Ричард, улыбнувшись странному предположению. — Это очень известная легенда, здесь ее все знают. Девушкам нравится.

— И часто вы ее рассказываете?

В этом вопросе Ричарду послышалось нечто большее, чем обывательский интерес к легенде.

— Нет, — ответил он и добавил, подражая истерично-бодрым голосам музейных экскурсоводов: — Дамы и господа, на сегодня это все, спасибо за внимание, приезжайте к нам еще.

— Непременно, — с коротким смешком отозвался Рокэ. — У вас истинный талант.

— Какой?

— Рассказывать всякую чепуху с серьезным видом. Не обижайтесь. Мне понравилась ваша сказка.

«И все-таки он не смеялся», — отметил про себя Ричард.

Им наконец принесли счет. Даже не взглянув на разлинованный листок, Рокэ накрыл его сверху банкнотой, которой хватило бы на несколько таких обедов.

Ричард посмотрел на часы и встал.

— Мне пора.

— Вас ждет суп.

— И работа.

— Погодите, — Рокэ поднял стакан с остатками вина: — За вереск, — провозгласил он, — и его характер.

Ричард был удивлен, но постарался не показать этого.

— За вереск, — повторил он и осушил свой стакан. Остывшее вино оставило во рту пряное послевкусие. — А вы его видели? Вы бывали здесь раньше?

Рокэ поставил пустой стакан на стол и слегка улыбнулся.

— Никогда в жизни, — ответил он.


	3. Chapter 3

В субботу утром небо затянуло плотными, похожими на серую вату облаками. Кататься при такой погоде было неприятно — из-за плоского освещения рельеф склона исчезал, все казалось одинаково ровным, будто всю гору обтянули невидимой белой тканью. Ричард то и дело задирал голову, пытаясь разглядеть за облаками проблески солнца, но его лучи не спешили появиться.

— Что вы там высматриваете? — спросил его Рокэ после очередного спуска, и Ричард заподозрил, что тот нарочно задержался у подъемника, чтобы сказать это.

— Солнце, — ответил он и зачем-то добавил: — Сегодня обещали переменную облачность.

— Вы не похожи на человека, который следит за прогнозом погоды.

— Они выглядят как-то по-особенному?

— Обычно как бездельники, у которых нет других забот.

Ричард открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но что-то удержало его от спора. Возможно, это было запоздалое осознание того, что спорить бесполезно.

— Мне хватает других забот, — сухо произнес он.

— Ну да, — задумчиво протянул Рокэ. Проследив за его взглядом, Ричард не увидел ничего, кроме лыж. — Я все думаю, когда у вас наконец дойдут руки поточить канты. На верхнем перегибе вас несло уже просто неприличным образом.

Он почти не преувеличивал: на жестком насте скорость едва не вышвырнула Ричарда с трассы. Со средним темпом его старые лыжи еще справлялись, но стоило хоть немного разогнаться на пологом участке, и они начинали скользить боком, как нож по стеклу. Так получилось и на этот раз, и Ричард сумел удержаться от падения разве что чудом.

— Еще походят, — выдавил он, пытаясь свести дело к шутке.

— И долго? — прищурился Рокэ. — Как вы вообще на этом катаетесь? Это же дрова, а не лыжи.

Похоже, ему не приходило в голову, что не всем хватает денег на «Жаймиоль».

— Катаюсь, как видите.

— Вижу. Они вам мешают, а должно быть наоборот. — Он наклонился, на мгновение замер, а затем резко выпрямился и отстегнул лыжи. — Попробуйте эти, у нас один размер.

Не веря своим ушам, Ричард застыл на месте.

— Зачем?

— Да просто так. Хоть поймете, как должно быть.

Последние слова заставили Ричарда отвести взгляд, и роскошные «Жаймиоли», как назло, снова попались ему на глаза. Он слышал о них, когда был мальчишкой, мечтал иметь, когда стал постарше, и почти заставил себя забыть теперь. Лет десять назад за один спуск на таких лыжах он, не раздумывая, отдал бы все, даже свое главное сокровище — коллекцию карманных календарей, которую он методично собирал несколько школьных лет. Сейчас от него не требовали ничего, и именно поэтому он не чувствовал себя вправе согласиться.

— Спасибо, не нужно. — Слова вылетели сами, и произнести их оказалось проще, чем он предполагал.

Рокэ пристально посмотрел на него.

— Опять боитесь?

Взяв себя в руки, Ричард наконец поднял глаза.

— Не люблю, когда меня дразнят.

— Понятно. — По губам Рокэ скользнула усмешка, однако совсем не такая, какие Ричарду случалось видеть прежде. — Вам не хочется выглядеть бедной падчерицей, которой пытаются всучить билет на королевский бал?

Точнее выразиться было трудно.

— Именно.

— Понятно, — повторил Рокэ. — Ричард, я хочу сказать вам две вещи. Во-первых, в конце спуска эти лыжи не превратятся в тыкву. И во-вторых... — Он умолк, словно решив еще раз обдумать второй аргумент. Чуть помедлив, он продолжил: — Просто попробуйте. Сделайте мне такое одолжение.

Мягкость в его голосе прозвучала так непривычно, что Ричард растерялся. Ему вдруг показалось, что за беззаботными словами таился иной, совершенно отвлеченный от лыж смысл, а настойчивость объяснялась не только упрямством. Рокэ словно просил о важной услуге, хотя на самом деле собирался оказать ее сам. Он предлагал то, о чем Ричард никогда не решился бы даже заикнуться. От двусмысленной неловкости этой ситуации невозможно было избавиться.

Ричард все еще молчал. Он колебался, но лишь потому, что понимал, как пожалеет потом об упущенной возможности, если все-таки откажется. Он чувствовал, что мысленно уже смирился, уже принял подарок не по чину, не оправданный никакими заслугами и объяснимый разве что очередной причудой щедрого клиента. Снова, как и после того разговора, который превратил Ричарда в инструктора, у него возникло отчетливое ощущение, что его согласие — всего лишь малозначительная деталь завершившейся беседы. Его любезно ставили перед фактом, не ожидая пустых препирательств — и Ричард знал, что их не будет. После слов Рокэ спорить почему-то больше не хотелось.

Он нерешительно копнул ботинком снег, припорошив фирменного петушка, нарисованного на носках «Жаймиолей». Расстегнутые крепления с призывно натянутыми пружинами торчали из снега, будто охотничий капкан. Ричард вздохнул и с обреченностью пойманного зверя шагнул к лыжам.

— Один спуск.

— Как скажете.

— А вы… поедете на моих?

— Соскребусь как-нибудь, — проворчал Рокэ и нагнулся, чтобы застегнуть крепления.

Больше он ничего не сказал, и Ричард был благодарен ему за это почти так же, как за лыжи.

Они поднялись на гору. Солнце так и не вышло, ветер усилился. Глядя, как он гоняет по насту снежную пыль, Ричард притормозил и обернулся.

— Имейте в виду, если с ними что-то случится, расплатиться я не смогу, — предупредил он.

— Значит, будете мне служить, пока не отработаете, — с веселой ухмылкой сообщил Рокэ, явно все еще довольный, что взял верх. — Леворукого ради, поезжайте уже, пока мы тут не замерзли насмерть...

Ричард кивнул в ответ и оттолкнулся палками, пуская лыжи по склону. До крутого перегиба оставалось около пятидесяти бье жесткого, но пологого участка, и Ричард не спешил, стараясь успеть как следует приноровиться к чужим лыжам. Он несколько раз перекантовал их, затормозил — сначала слегка, затем чуть резче — и снова заскользил, уже увереннее и смелее. Лыжи слушались его идеально. Превосходно заточенные, они держались за наст мертвой хваткой и благодаря боковому вырезу — новинке, о которой Ричарду раньше приходилось только слышать — оставляли позади себя не смазанные кресты, а глубокие, четкие дуги. Каждое движение корпуса и ног передавалось им мгновенно, словно лыжи вдруг стали естественным продолжением человека, а не снаряжением, бесполезным для любой цели, кроме езды по снегу. В какой-то момент у Ричарда мелькнула мысль, что эти лыжи прекрасно спустились бы с горы и сами, без вмешательства с его стороны.

Он никогда в жизни не ездил верхом, но сейчас неожиданно ощутил себя всадником, которому досталась великолепная лошадь. Сравнение, случайно проскользнувшее в разговоре с Давенпортом, теперь не казалось искусственным: поймав заданный ритм, лыжи и в самом деле несли Ричарда ровным красивым аллюром. Едва заметное сопротивление упруго отдавалось в колени и немедленно сменялось полным повиновением умелой силе. Ни одни из его прежних лыж не слушались его так, как эти.

Рядом с их трассой оставалось достаточно места, чтобы испытать лыжи в деле, и вначале Ричард собирался проехать именно там, не думая о траектории спуска. Даже с его опытом идти трассу на чужих лыжах казалось ненужной удалью: предсказать их поведение было сложно. Он не раз видел, как смена инвентаря играла злую шутку с чересчур самонадеянными лыжниками, и совсем не хотел пополнить их ряды. С другой стороны, вожжа, попавшая ему под хвост, обосновалась там слишком прочно, чтобы обрезать ее — именно сейчас, когда ему выпал шанс показать, на что он способен. Он знал, что Рокэ смотрит на него, и не хотел ударить в грязь лицом, проявляя ненужную осторожность. Будь у него в запасе несколько спусков, Ричард, возможно, не спешил бы, но они договорились всего на один. «И кто меня тянул за язык», — пронеслось у него в голове.

Раздумывать дальше было некогда. Он уже поравнялся со стартовыми воротами, трасса лежала перед ним как на ладони. Колея была еще не разбита, следы прошлых спусков помогали хоть немного видеть рельеф. Искушение было чересчур велико. Ричард с силой толкнулся палками и, в последний момент заложив резкий вираж, вкатился на трассу перед второй вешкой.

Быстро набирая скорость, он помчался вниз. Только теперь он понял, как Рокэ удавалось почти не терять темпа в поворотах: лыжи и впрямь помогали ему. Вместо привычного торможения, за счет бокового выреза и под действием веса человека они сами становились в дугу и огибали вешки с изяществом листка, вальсирующего в потоке горного ручья. С ними не нужно было бороться, навязывать им траекторию движения, с усилием врезать их в снег. Им нужно было просто не мешать.

С каждым поворотом скорость продолжала расти. Если бы не облачность, Ричард только порадовался бы этому, сейчас же ему приходилось изо всех сил напрягать зрение, чтобы не пропустить смену рельефа. Когда-то он знал эту гору лучше, чем тропинку от «Мирабеллы» до своего коттеджа, и мог бы пройти всю трассу с закрытыми глазами, но после стольких лет перерыва и при плоском свете он едва различал, что у него под ногами. Колени его зудели от вибрации лыж, пальцы рук почти онемели, глаза под очками отчаянно слезились от ветра. С каждым новым поворотом он клялся неизвестно кому, что затормозит после следующей вешки, однако едва она оставалась позади, как клятва повторялась снова и снова оказывалась нарушенной. Ругая себя за безрассудство, Ричард упорно несся вперед.

До финиша была еще пара сотен бье и десяток вешек. Он уже представлял, как пересечет створ ворот и остановится, небрежно опираясь на палки, чтобы подождать Рокэ, а потом снисходительно и сдержанно, без того щенячьего восторга, который он на самом деле испытывал, отзовется о лыжах. Если ему предложат еще один спуск, он вежливо откажется. Потому что иначе, Ричард знал, он не отдаст их никогда.

Обледенелый бугор выпрыгнул под его левую ногу неизвестно откуда. Ричард не видел его до последней секунды, а когда заметил, лыжа уже зацепила препятствие и, скользнув по нему, повернула внутрь, навстречу другой. В следующее мгновение носки «Жаймиолей» пересеклись и вонзились в снег, отправив Ричарда кувырком лететь вниз. На его счастье, автоматические крепления сработали вовремя, содрав с его ног лыжи, и падал он уже налегке.

Инерция неумолимой силой понесла его вправо от трассы. Сопротивляться было бессмысленно: на такой скорости до низа горы доехал бы мешок с костями. Ричард инстинктивно прижал локти к телу, а голову пригнуть не успел, и его затылок, защищенный только вязанной шапкой, пересчитал все неровности. Подмороженный наст неохотно гасил скорость, и Ричард с ужасом ждал, как со всего размаху врежется в скалистый край горы.

Ему почти повезло. Не докатившись до камней пары бье, он напоследок сильно приложился головой о проступивший из снега валун и наконец остановился. 

Он замер с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Сердце все еще бешено колотилось в груди, в голове стоял непрерывный гул. Ричарду казалось, что он лежит на рельсах, по которым несется товарный поезд, груженный гравием. Ощущение было не из приятных.

— Живой?

Ричард приоткрыл глаза и увидел Рокэ. Тот стоял рядом, глядя сверху вниз. Лицо его было серьезно — слишком серьезно, невольно отметил Ричард, — румянец на скулах сменился прежней бледностью. Должно быть, он подъехал уже какое-то время назад, но за шумом товарного поезда Ричард не услышал этого. Сложенные вместе «Жаймиоли» лежали у Рокэ на плече, видимых повреждений на них не было. «Слава Создателю», — с облегчением подумал Ричард.

— Вроде да.

Ричард осторожно пошевелился. Боль сжимала виски, поврежденное плечо ломило, но все кости, кажется, были целы. Он освободил руки от палок, повернулся на бок и попробовал подняться, но тут же снова плюхнулся в снег. Голова кружилась просто чудовищно.

— Вы невозможны, — оценив его попытку, раздраженно бросил Рокэ. — Сидите тут и не вздумайте вставать. Я скоро вернусь.

Ричард не заставил себя упрашивать и опять улегся. Вставать не хотелось совершенно.

Он услышал, как Рокэ заскользил вниз по склону. Менять лыжи он, судя по всему, не стал. Если он не вернется, вдруг подумал Ричард, Айрис приготовит из меня рагу. «И все-таки оно того стоило», — тут же мысленно добавил он.

Несмотря на досадное падение, этот спуск стал одним из лучших в его жизни. Дело было не только в скорости, хотя Ричард твердо знал, что в этих условиях она почти достигла предела человеческих возможностей. Главными были лыжи, невероятные «Жаймиоли», которые покорились ему и всеми своими частями, и целиком. Они словно были созданы для него. Зажмурившись, Ричард снова подумал о радостном возбуждении, охватившем его на трассе и заставившем позабыть об осторожности. Абсолютное, не омраченное ни мыслями, ни чувствами наслаждение, давно забытый азарт схватки со стихией, в которой, пусть и ненадолго, выступаешь на равных. Не важно, кто возьмет верх, важен лишь момент «здесь и сейчас». Именно ради него, этого момента, Ричард в юности поднимался чуть свет, шел на гору в любую погоду, мерз на подъемниках, расшибал колени о вешки. Ради этого момента он каждый год ждал зимы, превозмогая вынужденное летнее безделье. Ради этого момента, в конце концов, он согласился на эти уроки, не особенно нужные ему и уж точно не нужные его ученику. «Хотя, — чуть поразмыслив, уточнил он, — и не только ради него». Он вдруг вспомнил блестящие мальчишеским задором глаза Рокэ в первый день их катания. Ричард не сомневался, что и Рокэ испытал тогда это чувство. Впрочем, он, должно быть, испытывал его всякий раз, когда вставал на свои лыжи.

От размышлений Ричарда оторвал звук мотора. Натужно пыхтя, снегоход поднимался по склону. Рокэ сидел за рулем, за его спиной из багажного короба торчали две пары лыж. Заметив, как подтекавшее из двигателя масло оставляет на снегу неровный след, Ричард тут же представил такие же пятна на дорогом синем костюме.

Рокэ машинное масло, похоже, ничуть не волновало. Остановив снегоход и развернув его поперек горы возле Ричарда, он слез с сиденья и опустился на одно колено.

— Еле завел это ваше чудовище, — сказал он, протягивая Ричарду руку. — Хватайтесь.

Перчатки Рокэ снял. Взявшись за его узкую, чуть влажную ладонь, Ричард невольно помедлил. Осознание того, что они впервые коснулись друг друга, почему-то удивило его. Рукопожатие было объективно вынужденным, даже не дружеским, и все же тепло чужой руки немедленно передалось Ричарду, вызвав приятный отклик где-то глубоко внутри. Он поморщился, пытаясь понять, что все это значит, но после удара его голова решительно отказывалась работать.

Очевидно, истолковав задержку по-своему, Рокэ притянул Ричарда к себе и другой рукой сзади обхватил за плечи.

— Давай. Медленно.

Ричард молча повиновался. С помощью Рокэ он наконец сел, выдохнул, и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Местность вокруг и чужое лицо слегка расплывались у него перед глазами.

— Суть всей моей жизни, шесть букв, третья «Р», — пробормотал он.

— Борьба?

Ричард вяло улыбнулся.

— Дерьмо.

— Любишь кроссворды?

— Не я... Сестра увлекается.

Из-за тумана в голове реакция Ричарда была замедленной и явно не совсем такой, какой ей следовало быть. Почти не замечая ноющей боли от ушибов, он чувствовал безмятежное, детское умиротворение. Сидя в снегу рядом с Рокэ и ощущая его сильную руку на своих плечах, Ричард откровенно наслаждался своей беспомощностью. Ему не хотелось вставать, не хотелось спускаться вниз, возвращаться к привычным делам. Он знал, что потом, когда в голове прояснится, пожалеет об этом, но сейчас это почти не заботило его. Глядя в склоненное к нему лицо Рокэ, на снег, тающий в его волосах и бьющуюся на виске голубую жилку, Ричард глупо улыбался и молчал.

Ждать дальше Рокэ, очевидно, надоело. Закинув здоровую руку Ричарда себе на шею, он без труда поднял его на ноги.

Склон, скалы и облезлые елки сразу же дружно поехали куда-то вбок. Ричард покачнулся и, хотя его все еще держали, едва не потерял равновесие снова. Стараясь не замечать, что делает, он судорожно вцепился в локоть Рокэ свободной рукой.

— Сейчас... Дайте минуту.

— Хоть десять, но внизу, — сказал Рокэ и, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, подвел Ричарда к снегоходу. — Садись.

Ричард боком скользнул на сиденье. Немного подождал, затем перекинул левую ногу на другую сторону. Он еще раздумывал над тем, сумеет ли удержаться в вертикальном положении по дороге вниз, когда Рокэ присоединился к нему. Сунув Ричарду подобранные в снегу шапку и очки, он сел позади и скомандовал:

— Держись как следует и пригни голову.

— Вы сами поведете? — удивился Ричард. — Я, наверное, мог бы...

— Все, что мог, ты уже сделал, — сухо отозвался Рокэ, — теперь просто держись.

И с этими словами он вытянул руки поверх локтей Ричарда и взялся за руль.

Спуск с горы и дорогу до коттеджа Ричард запомнил не очень отчетливо. Не отрывая взгляда от рук Рокэ, умело и аккуратно направлявших снегоход, он едва успел заметить, как они обогнули отель по дальней тропинке, отделенной от здания шеренгой мощных елей. Ричард не просил об этом — лишь надеялся, что его унизительное возвращение пройдет подальше от посторонних глаз, и потому был особенно признателен Рокэ за неожиданную деликатность.

Снегоход остановился в нескольких шагах от входа. Велев Ричарду сидеть, Рокэ вытащил обе пары лыж и палки и прислонил к стене под навесом крыльца, где их нельзя было увидеть с дороги. Затем вернулся, снова протянул Ричарду руку, за которую тот с готовностью ухватился, и, все так же крепко держа — только теперь под локоть, — повел к дому. Голова кружилась уже не так сильно, и Ричард довольно уверенно доковылял до двери. Он отпер ее своим ключом, и они вошли.

Снимать лыжные ботинки они не стали. При виде такого кощунства Айрис пришла бы в ужас, но, на их счастье, ее здесь не было. Если в ближайшие полчаса она не появится с очередным супом, они, пожалуй, доживут до ужина.

Он прошел в гостиную и, не снимая куртки, завалился на диван. Выцветшая обивка выпустила облачко пыли, и ее частички весело заплясали на свету — наконец вышло солнце. Один из его лучей упал Ричарду на лицо, заставив зажмуриться.

— Не вздумай спать, — тут же услышал он.

Голос доносился откуда-то сверху, и, приоткрыв один глаз, Ричард уперся взглядом в стоящего рядом Рокэ. Куртки на нем не было, тонкий черный свитер, заправленный в лыжные брюки, обтягивал фигуру. «Какой он, оказывается, худой», — невольно подумал Ричард.

Он открыл второй глаз и попытался поудобнее устроить голову на подлокотнике дивана, но полностью спрятать лицо от солнца ему так и не удалось. Заметив это, Рокэ молча пересек комнату и задернул шторы. 

Ричард все еще смотрел на него. Даже в тяжелых негнущихся ботинках Рокэ передвигался с легкостью и каким-то неуловимым изяществом. Большинство лыжников, которых Ричарду случалось встречать, попав в помещение, становились удивительно неловкими, неуклюже громыхали ботинками, скользили на плиточном полу и нелепо размахивали руками, напоминая испуганных пингвинов. В каждом кафе на горе для них раскладывали резиновые коврики, и все равно кто-то постоянно ухитрялся споткнуться и разлить эль или горячее вино. Рокэ подобная неприятность точно не грозила. Ботинки, казалось, ничуть не мешали ему, только позвякивали, точно кавалерийские шпоры, их ослабленные застежки. Слушая их звон, Ричард вспомнил, как Рокэ стоял перед ним на горе, суровый и коленопреклоненный, словно рыцарь в ожидании награды. При других обстоятельствах Ричард не удержался бы от искушения торжественно возложить ему на плечо лыжную палку.

Рокэ тем временем уже вовсю хозяйничал на кухне. Зашумела вода, захлопали дверцы шкафов, затем послышался негромкий перезвон посуды. До Ричарда донесся запах базилика и еще какой-то травы, названия которой он не помнил. Со своего места он мог видеть только плиту и край столешницы, но и их то и дело заслоняла фигура Рокэ. Ричард вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, чем закончится вся эта кипучая деятельность.

— Мне уже случалось держать в руках чайник, — не оборачиваясь, обронил Рокэ, — но, если ты не перестанешь подглядывать, за результат я не ручаюсь.

Похоже, на спине у него была еще одна пара глаз.

Ричард покорно отвернулся и уставился на потолок. За последние годы он так отвык ощущать себя объектом чьей-то заботы — если не считать Айрис с ее супами, — что сейчас не знал, как себя вести. Как управляющий отелем он должен был еще у коттеджа поблагодарить Рокэ за заботу и вежливо, но твердо отказаться от дальнейшей помощи. Как Ричард Окделл — прислушивался к чужим шагам на своей кухне и не хотел, чтобы они стихали. «Интересно, — подумал Ричард, — а если бы я не был управляющим, он бы пришел?» Ответ напрашивался сам собой: если бы Ричард не был управляющим, он бы вряд ли вообще встретил Рокэ.

От этой мысли Ричард невольно нахмурился. Его все еще раздражало, что именно Рокэ сейчас возится с ним, и в то же время он почему-то не мог представить на его месте кого-то еще.

Рокэ вернулся с подносом, на котором стояли две дымящиеся кружки. Придвинув ногой стул, он поставил на него поднос, взял одну из кружек и уселся в кресло.

— Пей.

Не трогая кружку, Ричард потянул носом воздух.

— Что это?

— То, что нашлось на кухне. Судя по вашей аптечке, медицине вы не особенно доверяете.

Тайник с касерой он, судя по всему, не нашел, отметил про себя Ричард.

— Мы стараемся не болеть.

Он приподнялся на локте и неохотно взял с подноса кружку. Жидкость, внешне напоминавшая чай, пахла школьным гербарием; по краю поверхности собралась неаппетитная тонкая пленка. Будет чудом, пронеслось в голове у Ричарда, если его не вывернет от этого пойла. Стараясь не вдыхать резкий травянистый запах, он сделал осторожный глоток. Горло тут же обожгло, Ричард закашлялся.

— Очень горячо, — хрипло пробормотал он, возвращая кружку на поднос. — Я выпью попозже.

Рокэ молча кивнул. Закинув ногу на ногу, он рассматривал Ричарда взглядом врача, которому заранее осточертел и пациент, и эта работа. Брови его слегка хмурились, тонкие губы были плотно сжаты. Правой рукой он задумчиво вертел стоявшую на подлокотнике кресла кружку, и Ричард предположил, что эти пальцы куда больше привыкли держать ножку хрустального бокала с вином, чем щербатую ручку грубо отлитого фаянса.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Ричард, чувствуя себя все более неловко. Не говоря ни слова, Рокэ снова кивнул, и Ричард решил добавить: — Извините, что так вышло... Там кусок льда был, я не заметил.

Рокэ с безразличным видом заглянул в свою кружку. На Ричарда он больше не смотрел.

— Бывает.

Казалось, он злился, но Ричард не мог понять на что. На какое-то безумное мгновение ему показалось, что Рокэ считает себя виноватым в неудачном эксперименте с лыжами. Тут же отбросив эту мысль как заведомо нелепую, Ричард сказал:

— Сейчас уже все в порядке.

— Голова еще кружится?

— Нет, — соврал Ричард. — И у меня есть еще полтора часа.

На секунду утратив свой бесстрастный вид, Рокэ удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Могу я полюбопытствовать, куда ты собрался?

— Сегодня суббота, — ответил Ричард, — у нас заезд. Я должен принять гостей.

— После такого удара ты должен, — довольно резко произнес Рокэ, сделав заметный акцент на слове «должен», — провести в лежачем положении по меньшей мере сутки, а не таскать чемоданы.

— Со мной все в порядке, — повторил Ричард. — Это не первое мое сотрясение.

— Я знаю.

Вспомнив, что Рокэ виделся с его врачом, Ричард мысленно выругался. Он ненавидел, когда к нему относились как к инвалиду.

— Не беспокойтесь обо мне. Отлежусь немного и все. — Сообразив, что ответ прозвучал грубовато, Ричард выдавил улыбку: — Лыжи все-таки превратились в тыкву, так что падчерицу снова ждет работа.

— Пей свой чай.

Ричард невольно поморщился. Вкус единственного глотка, который он успел сделать, все еще стоял у него в горле.

— А вы?

Рокэ залпом осушил свою кружку и поднялся с кресла. Подойдя к дивану, он с размаху поставил ее на поднос.

— Теперь ты.

Ричард попытался было подыскать новую отговорку, но Рокэ сверлил его таким убийственным взглядом, что сопротивляться было бесполезно. С тяжелым вздохом Ричард дотянулся до своей кружки и принялся глотать противную жидкость. Пока он пил, Рокэ не сводил с него глаз.

— Все, — сказал Ричард, с облегчением откидываясь обратно на диван. — Ну и гадость... Что вы туда намешали?

— Всего понемногу, — пожав плечами, уклончиво ответил Рокэ, и Ричард понял, что от дальнейших вопросов лучше воздержаться. — С одеждой и ботинками сам справишься?

— Да. Спасибо.

Рокэ кивнул и направился к выходу. На пороге он помедлил и обернулся.

— Ты отлично ехал сегодня, — негромко сказал он. — Но в следующий раз, когда ты решишь свести счеты с жизнью, будь так любезен, предупреди заранее. Не люблю пировать на поминках.

Он вышел, дверь за ним захлопнулась. Сам не зная зачем, Ричард взял оставленную Рокэ кружку и поднес ее к лицу. Чая в ней уже не было, но стенки сохранили тот же характерный запах трав, который Ричард все еще ощущал в собственном рту. Совершенно сбитый с толку, он уставился в пустую кружку. Рокэ выпил то же, что и он.

#

Из-за всей этой истории, еще отдававшейся в голове неприятным гулом, Ричард едва успел переодеться перед торжественной встречей гостей. Когда он вошел в отель, Борны с ключами в руках уже поднимались по лестнице к номерам, а у стойки стояли отец и сын Рокслей и семейство Арамона. Чемоданы, рюкзаки и чехлы с лыжами громоздились на полу, занимая его почти целиком. Ричард аккуратно переступил через багаж и увидел Айрис. Одетая в свое лучшее платье, с высокой прической, которая делала ее старше лет на десять, она нервно улыбалась гостям и листала книгу регистрации. При виде Ричарда Айрис сделала страшное лицо и одними губами прошептала: «Ты обещал быть к часу».

Ричарду стало стыдно. Он поспешно одернул ливрею и с приклеенной улыбкой подошел к гостям.

— Рад снова видеть вас в «Мирабелле», доктор, — сказал он, протягивая руку.

— Как дела, Ричард? — пророкотал Рокслей. У него был глубокий, зычный голос, и Ричард подозревал, что при разговоре с пациентами Рокслей вынужден приглушать его, чтобы не перепугать их больше необходимого.

— Спасибо, отлично, — вежливо ответил Ричард.

— Не женился еще?

— Он ждет принцессу, — вставила Айрис, — а она что-то не спешит забронировать у нас номер.

— В самом деле? — спросила госпожа Арамона, пристально глядя на Ричарда.

— Да, — кивнул он, — вероятно, принцесса полагает, что корону будет плохо видно под зимней шапкой.

— И она права! Этой зимой тут ужасно холодно, не правда ли, доктор? — Искусно завладев разговором, госпожа Арамона поставила на стойку лакированную сумочку, и Ричард сразу вспомнил ее раздражающую манеру завоевывать все доступное пространство и внимание. — Пока мы шли от автобуса, чуть не замерзли насмерть. Я так и сказала: будет просто чудо, если мы доберемся до отеля живыми... Сэлли, ты помнишь? — Она бросила вопросительный взгляд на дочь, но та лишь молча кивнула: «ужасный» холод преследовал их семейство каждый год. — Айрис, милая, как вы это выдерживаете?

— Мы привыкли, — снисходительно обронила Айрис и тут же добавила: — Но вы не волнуйтесь, ваши комнаты хорошо протоплены, а в шкафу стоят дополнительные обогреватели.

— Боюсь, что нам придется ими воспользоваться, — со вздохом пробормотала госпожа Арамона. — Вот только смогу ли я их включить? Эта нынешняя техника — сущее наказание, вечно не знаешь, какую кнопку следует нажать, а к какой никогда не прикасаться. А эти инструкции? Они словно нарочно составлены так путано, чтобы невозможно было понять!

— Я покажу, — сказала Айрис.

— Ах, милая, у вас и так столько забот! Быть может, Ричард будет так любезен?..

«Видимо, о ценах и столичной моде мы сегодня не услышим», — подумал Ричард. Раньше госпожа Арамона обожала то, что сама считала светской беседой и что на самом деле звучало как нескончаемый поток банальностей. С каждым годом, однако, предварительные разговоры становились все короче, а интерес слушателей, прежде искренний, сохранялся лишь из вежливости. Роль восторженной наседки, которую эта женщина играла долгие годы, постепенно настолько приросла к истинной натуре, что перестала казаться забавной, острый ум и хитрость померкли, и в потускневших голубых глазах осталось только единственное навязчивое желание выбрать дочери достойную партию. Несмотря на все свои долги и более чем сдержанное поведение, Ричард почему-то занимал прочное место в числе интересующих ее объектов.

— Прошу меня простить, госпожа Арамона, — сказал он, — дела требуют моего присутствия здесь.

— Ах, ну конечно, конечно... — вздохнула она и тут же на мгновение задержала взгляд на книге регистрации гостей, словно желая проверить занятость управляющего. Ричард с трудом подавил порыв прикрыть журнал ладонью. — Вы всегда так заняты, совсем не отдыхаете! — Она вдруг нахмурилась и слегка понизила голос: — У вас усталый вид, Ричард. Вы хорошо спите по ночам?

— Хорошо, — ответил он, а про себя добавил: «Только мало».

— Что ж, вам повезло. Мой покойный супруг незадолго до кончины очень дурно спал. Вы помните его?

— К сожалению, довольно смутно.

Покойный супруг госпожи Арамоны был законченным алкоголиком, и Ричард ни секунды не сомневался, что скверный сон стал прямым следствием этой порочной привязанности.

— Достойный был человек, упокой Создатель его душу, очень достойный... Доктор Рокслей, вы-то должны его помнить!

— Разумеется, госпожа Арамона, — сказал Рокслей, — я отлично его помню. Благодаря вашему супругу я имел прекрасную возможность изучить синдром _exodus vulgaris_ , так сказать, на практике.

— А что это такое?

— Видите ли, так просто этого не объяснить...

Доктор Рокслей тут же пустился в пространные рассуждения о природе мало изученного наукой заболевания, и Ричард с облегчением отправился за стойку. Ключи для гостей уже были приготовлены, и он быстро раздал их, затем придвинул к себе журнал и аккуратно вписал номера комнат рядом с оставшимися фамилиями гостей. Семейство Арамона обычно бронировало семейный люкс на первом этаже, и сейчас Ричард не без удовольствия вписал цифру «4» в нужную графу. Присутствие Рокэ в отеле могло обратить охотничий азарт госпожи Арамоны совсем в другую сторону, а номера на разных этажах слегка уменьшали эту опасность. «Встают они поздно, — мысленно рассудил Ричард, — так что еще несколько дней покоя ему обеспечено».

Рокслеи получили стандартный номер в конце коридора на втором этаже, братьев Борн Айрис определила на третий. С приездом новых гостей отель заполнился наполовину, с удовлетворением отметил Ричард. Довольный, он захлопнул книгу и поднял голову.

Облокотившись на стойку, Селина Арамона смотрела на него.

— Вы изменились, — чуть улыбнувшись, сказала она.

Ричард ответил ей улыбкой — почти искренней. 

— Надеюсь, к лучшему?

— У вас вид победителя. Какого врага вы разбили?

Ричард усмехнулся и покачал головой, с опозданием сообразив, что делать этого не стоило. С трудом подавив желание потереть ушибленный затылок, он слегка поморщился.

— Скорее, наоборот. Утром на горе немного не рассчитал с приземлением.

Селина озабоченно нахмурилась.

— Вы не пострадали?

— Только мое самолюбие.

Селина молча кивнула. Сама она каталась осторожно, хотя и весьма умело. «Я не получаю никакого удовольствия от скорости, — однажды сказала она Ричарду, — на горе и без меня достаточно безумцев». Ричард тогда так и не понял, кого она имела в виду, но после утреннего происшествия невольно вспомнил эти слова. Если бы Селина видела его сегодня, подумал он, то вряд ли стала бы тратить время на эту беседу.

Хорошенькая, но не глупая, Селина всегда вызывала у Ричарда симпатию. Лишенный того предметного интереса, который больше всего заботил госпожу Арамону, он тем не менее отдавал должное стройной фигурке, пышным белокурым волосам, собранным в модную прическу, и чертам миловидного лица, ничем не уступавшего тем, что показывали во время прогноза погоды на телевидении. Селина, несомненно, знала о своей привлекательности, но относилась к внешности с той ироничной простотой, которая обычно отличает женщин красивых и умных от просто красивых. Пахло от нее свежестью и лавандой. Ричард любил этот запах.

— А вы как поживаете? — спросил он.

Селина равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Как год назад.

— Герард еще учится?

Герард, старший брат Селины, не имел с ней почти ничего общего. Ровесник Ричарда, он выглядел как студент-первокурсник, на веснушчатом лице часто проступал румянец, а слишком тщательно выбритые щеки пестрели мелкими порезами. Ричарду он не особенно нравился, но каждый раз, глядя на его лицо, надеялся, что Герард порезался из неосторожности, а не потому, что у него хронически тряслись руки, как у его отца.

— Заканчивает аспирантуру в Олларии. Жду не дождусь, когда он наконец займется делом... Мама хочет пристроить его помощником в какое-нибудь министерство, но ни одного свободного министра пока не нашлось.

Учитывая настойчивость госпожи Арамоны, это было удивительно. Очевидно, ее слава достигла ушей даже самых заштатных министров, и никто из них не спешил броситься навстречу своему счастью.

— Мне казалось, спорт ему больше по душе.

— Да, но кого это волнует? — Селина досадливо взмахнула рукой. — Ох, Ричард, вы даже не представляете, какое это мучение, когда не можешь сам решать, что делать.

Ричард совсем не был в этом уверен.

— Госпожа Арамона по-прежнему не дает вам скучать? — спросил он.

— Мама... Терпеть не могу, когда она называет меня Сэлли, — после небольшой паузы негромко произнесла Селина, разглядывая свои перчатки. «А ведь она не шутит», — мелькнуло в голове у Ричарда. — Вы же знаете, что это для вас?

— То есть?

— В Олларии я всегда Селина, в Кошоне — Сэль. И только здесь я «Сэлли». Если мама присмотрит мне жениха в Фельпе, я, наверное, стану какой-нибудь Челией.

— Вам пойдет, — улыбнулся Ричард.

— Не шутите. Это совсем не смешно, когда тебя таскают по курортам, как товар по ярмаркам. Сколько лет мы знакомы?

Ричард не помнил. Временами ему казалось, что эта семья появилась здесь раньше, чем он родился.

— Пять? — неуверенно предположил он.

— Семь, — с грустью ответила Селина, — мы приезжаем сюда уже седьмой год, а вы так и не сделали мне предложения. — От этих слов Ричард невольно вздрогнул, и она тут же мягко коснулась его руки: — Не пугайтесь, я знаю, что и не сделаете. Но учтите, если вам когда-нибудь захочется пригласить меня выпить, я не стану отказываться.

— Учту, — сказал Ричард, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. — А кататься вы будете?

— А смысл? — Селина невесело усмехнулась. Ее гладкое личико сразу посерьезнело, совершенно утратив кукольные черты, и Ричард невольно подумал, что таким оно нравится ему гораздо больше. — Ладно, мне пора, мама ждет. Увидимся, Ричард.

— Увидимся. Приятного отдыха.

Качнув бедрами, Селина не спеша направилась к коридору, где ее ждали принятые заранее решения на благо светлого будущего талигойских министерств. Ричард с сочувствием посмотрел ей вслед и расстегнул воротник ливреи.

#

Вечером Ричарда ожидало традиционное испытание, предполагавшее неформальное общение с постояльцами и ответы на их вопросы. Гостей интересовало буквально все. Как и каждый год, Ричард рассказывал им о погоде, новых подъемниках, лыжной школе, прокатах инвентаря, времени работы часовни Святого Алана и ингредиентах рагу по-надорски, которое подавали в тот день на ужин. Он терпеливо отвечал, стараясь удерживать на губах улыбку, раздавал рекламные буклеты и рисовал кружочки на размноженной в черно-белых копиях карте поселка. Он не вспомнил бы ни единого слова из тех, что произнес, но гости, похоже, были довольны. Проводив последнего, Ричард устало потер глаза и вдруг заметил Рокэ, сидевшего в салоне, в одном из кресел возле стеллажей с книгами. В одной руке он держал бокал вина, в другой — вчерашнюю газету. Занятый своими делами, Ричард и не видел, когда тот появился.

Рокэ тоже увидел его и приветственно махнул рукой. Посчитав это приглашением, Ричард подошел. Соседнее кресло было свободно, и он сел рядом с Рокэ, с наслаждением вытянув ноги, гудящие после нескольких часов топтания за стойкой.

— Все, — выдохнул он. Еще полчаса назад ему казалось, что этот безумный день никогда не кончится.

— И часто вы так развлекаетесь? — спросил Рокэ, скептически покосившись на красную ливрею. Аккуратно причесанный, в строгом темно-сером костюме, сам он выглядел так, словно именно ему полагалось полдня обхаживать гостей. «Пижон», — с нежностью подумал Ричард.

— Каждую субботу.

— Снимаю шляпу перед вашим мужеством. Я бы так не смог. — Рокэ закрыл газету и посмотрел на Ричарда. — Кстати, как ваша голова?

— Хорошо, — немного смущенно ответил Ричард. Он снова вспомнил последние слова, сказанные Рокэ в коттедже. — Но завтра я все равно не смогу покататься с вами.

— Надо полагать, именно потому, что все хорошо?

— Нет, просто я занят.

— Чем это?

— У меня свидание.

Рокэ недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул он. — С дамой?

— Да.

— Невероятно. — Он повел плечом, словно и вправду был несказанно удивлен. — А ну-ка, признавайтесь, что за особа положила на вас глаз?

— Я знаю ее еще с детства, — спокойно ответил Ричард. — Она живет в Грауфе, держит кошку, знает на память по меньшей мере тысячу стихов и отлично готовит жаркое. Недавно ей исполнилось восемьдесят два года, хотя выглядит она не больше, чем на восемьдесят.

Рокэ рассмеялся, и Ричарду показалось, что он различил в этом смехе едва заметный оттенок облегчения.

— Что ж, причина уважительная. Вы едете на целый день?

Ричард кивнул.

— Иначе мне не успеть. До Грауфа ходят только два автобуса, утром и вечером.

— А машины у вас, разумеется, нет.

— И прав тоже.

— Прелестно, — беззлобно усмехнулся Рокэ. — В мире, где все молодые люди стремятся получить права раньше, чем аттестат зрелости, вы принадлежите к неизвестному науке виду. Вам повезло, вы это знаете? Вы — вымирающая порода, которую нужно охранять.

— Скажите это автобусной компании. В прошлый раз их водитель опоздал на полчаса, а на улице было минус двадцать.

— Воистину бесчеловечно. И вы ждали?

— А что мне оставалось? Вернуться-то было нужно. Зато местные жители могли вдоволь полюбоваться моими варитскими плясками.

Ричард и вправду тогда методично нарезал круги вокруг остановки, с силой топая ногами и хлопая в ладоши, чтобы не замерзнуть. Когда он добрался до дома, Айрис чуть не силой засунула его под горячий душ, а потом весь вечер отпаивала жуткой смесью из касеры, меда и молока. На третьем глотке этой гадости Ричард дал себе слово, что в следующий раз пойдет пешком. Такая смерть была бы не в пример милосердней.

Рокэ сложил газету и небрежно бросил ее на журнальный столик.

— Знаете что, — сказал он, — мне тоже что-то не хочется завтра кататься. А поскольку делать здесь все равно больше нечего, давайте-ка я вас отвезу.

Ричард решил, что ему изменил слух.

— В Грауф?

— Куда же еще?

В случае с Рокэ «еще» могло оказаться абсолютно любым местом от Холты до Ардоры, и Ричард все еще сомневался, что понял правильно.

— Вы серьезно? — наконец спросил он. — Это два часа в один конец.

— Каких-то двадцать хорн, — фыркнул Рокэ, — сущие пустяки. — И, заговорщицки понизив голос, добавил: — Я видел ваш автобус.

— И что? — не понял Ричард.

— Он не внушил мне доверия.

Ричард вздохнул. Сегодня у него уже не осталось сил на шутки.

— Этот автобус ходит здесь сорок пять лет и ни разу не попал в аварию.

— Значит, мы с ним ровесники, и вы ничего не теряете, — довольно равнодушно отозвался Рокэ и зевнул. — Ну так что, отвезти вас?

Чем дольше Ричард молчал, тем яснее ему становилось, что отказаться он не сможет.

— Опять вы меня соблазняете, — устало пробормотал он, не задумываясь о двусмысленности своих слов. — Избалованный управляющий — не лучшее приобретение для захолустного отеля.

Рокэ лишь пожал плечами.

— Я верю в вашу стойкость.

— Ну, если у вас нет других дел... — неуверенно протянул Ричард. — Я был бы вам очень признателен.

— Договорились. — Рокэ поставил на столик пустой бокал и легко поднялся с кресла. — В девять у коттеджа.

#

Машина Рокэ оказалась внушительным внедорожником темно-зеленого цвета. Мало знакомый с автомобилями, Ричард едва не присвистнул от размеров транспорта для одного человека: местный автобус определенно был меньше.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Рокэ и с недоумением оглядел стоявшие у ног Ричарда пакеты с продуктами. — Я смотрю, у вашей дамы отменный аппетит.

— Ее зовут Нэн Баркли, — сказал Ричард. — Скоро праздник, поэтому я везу больше обычного… Она изумительно готовит кролика в белом вине.

— Могли бы отвезти что-то готовое. Или госпожа Баркли тоже не жалует вашу кухню?

Ричарда покоробило это «тоже».

— Вы не понимаете, — холодно произнес он, — Нэн просто любит готовить. Для нее это радость, удовольствие. Она делает все уже не так быстро, как раньше, но и спешить ей некуда. — Немного помедлив, он добавил: — Вы ведь тоже могли приехать на такси, а взяли напрокат машину.

— По-вашему, я взял это чудовище из любви к вождению?

— А иначе зачем?

Рокэ не ответил. Некоторое время он молчал, разглядывая прокатный автомобиль с таким интересом, словно и впрямь пытался вспомнить, что свело их вместе, затем неопределенно махнул рукой:

— Да кошки с вами, Ричард, грузите уже что хотите... — Он резко дернул вверх крышку багажника и указал на девственно чистый и совершенно пустой пол: — Здесь хватит места и на несколько поколений кроликов, и на пару бочек белого вина.

Ричард поднял первый пакет и понес к машине. Затем, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Рокэ, вернулся за следующим. После вчерашнего падения его вторая рука напрочь отказывалась подниматься, но Ричард ничего не мог с этим поделать. Когда он обернулся, Рокэ уже шел ему навстречу, таща все остальные пакеты. Молча сунув их в багажник, он захлопнул крышку и направился к своему месту. Водитель автобуса, невольно подумал Ричард, ждать бы не стал.

Рокэ завел мотор и вывел машину на дорогу. Повернувшись к окну, Ричард смотрел на поселок, втайне надеясь увидеть кого-нибудь из знакомых, но по случаю воскресного утра улицы были еще пустынны. «Да какого Змея я это делаю, — мелькнуло у него в голове, — нашел, чем хвастаться...». Он быстро отвернулся и стал смотреть вперед.

Дорога начала петлять между скал, и вскоре последние строения поселка скрылись из виду. Рокэ плавно прибавил газу. Тяжелая машина шла по узкому серпантину так же спокойно и уверенно, как обычно шел по лыжной трассе ее водитель. 

— А вы вчера неплохо держались, — сказал Рокэ, выкрутив руль перед очередным поворотом. — Я имею в виду беседу с гостями.

— Спасибо.

— И все же эта работа вам не подходит. В ней мало дела и много актерства, а ваши способности, как я успел заметить, распределяются ровно противоположным образом. Вы никогда не думали нанять кого-нибудь на свое место?

— Предыдущий наемный управляющий чуть не пустил нас по миру, — с горечью произнес Ричард. — Боюсь, что второй эксперимент приведет к тому же результату.

— Если вы наймете такого же жулика — безусловно. Я говорю о менее рискованных вариантах. Например, найти специалиста.

— Будет то же самое, только быстрее, — сказал Ричард. — Специалисты стоят немалых денег, а платить мне сейчас нечем. Кто согласится работать за суаны? Даже со скидкой за вид из окна. Так что нет, пока мы справляемся, а в сезон дела обычно идут лучше.

Рокэ покачал головой.

— Если человек каждый день по восемь часов занимается нелюбимым делом, то он не может делать его хорошо.

— Двенадцать.

— Простите?

— По двенадцать часов, не по восемь, — объяснил Ричард. — Я понимаю, что это выглядит, как нелепое барахтанье в болоте, и, наверное, вы правы, мне не стоило этим заниматься. Наверное, нужно было продать отель, как все советовали, и сейчас бы он процветал. Или, наоборот, окончательно разорился, но это уже было бы не моей проблемой.

— Так почему же вы его не продали?

— Из принципа.

— То есть?

— Я не хотел продавать и не продал, — ответил Ричард. — Это было важно для меня, хотя для остальных, возможно, и не имело никакого смысла. Это как... — он помедлил, подбирая подходящее сравнение, — как отправиться в путешествие по Седым Землям, а, приехав, обнаружить в первой же урне талигойскую газету и бутылку из-под касеры. Там уже побывала уйма народа, первые путешественники показывают фотографии своим внукам, но для того, кто едет впервые, это не уменьшает радости победы.

— А вы считаете, что победили?

— Я пока не проиграл, — твердо сказал Ричард. — А если случится чудо, и все-таки пойдет снег, то к концу сезона мы даже выйдем в плюс.

— И вы перестанете дежурить по ночам?

— Не уверен, — Ричард криво усмехнулся, вспомнив прошлый год. За две недели до закрытия лыжного сезона Эдди сломал ногу, и Ричарду пришлось работать за двоих. После этого, проводив последних гостей, он проспал, почти не вставая, целую неделю, а потом еще месяц передвигался шатаясь, как сомнамбула.

Некоторое время Рокэ молчал. Затем, не отрывая глаз от дороги, спросил:

— Что вы изучали в колледже?

— Инженерное дело.

— Нравилось?

— Все, кроме математики, — улыбнулся Ричард.

— Поэтому вы и не дружите с финансами, — заметил Рокэ.

Не только поэтому, хотел было возразить Ричард, но передумал. Он не видел смысла спорить о том, что так прочно, практически неотделимо, вросло в его жизнь. Да и о чем, в сущности, он мог рассказать? О том, как в первые годы они с Айрис метались по поселку, разыскивая электриков и плотников, как уговаривали работать прислугу, откровенно шарахавшуюся от ветхих стен, как терпели постояльцев с животными, а потом ползали по коврам, соскребая собачью шерсть, как радовались солнечным дням и приглашали гостей на открытую террасу, где подавали бесплатный чай, и как в малоснежные зимы подсчитывали убытки. Он мог бы рассказать, как от усталости и отчаяния у него опускались руки, и по ночам не шел сон, а еще — как с замиранием сердца он ждал каждого нового сезона. Ждал, несмотря ни на что.

Ничего этого Ричард не сказал. Сомневаясь, что его поймут, он тихо произнес:

— Звездное небо всегда выглядит одинаково, но мы не перестаем смотреть на него.

Рокэ на мгновение повернул голову и окинул Ричарда каким-то странным взглядом. Лицо его оставалось серьезным, а в сощуренных глазах притаилось удивленное любопытство, какое бывает у человека при виде чудом уцелевших древностей. Такое выражение Ричард не раз замечал у туристов, разглядывающих старый замок у озера в дальнем конце поселка. 

— Вы не согласны? — спросил он.

Рокэ не ответил.

Разговор затих и больше не возобновился. Так же, в молчании, они выехали на Надорский тракт, миновали Роксли, Кракл и Ритаку. Перед самым Грауфом Ричард объяснил, куда нужно ехать, и спросил:

— Вы зайдете к Нэн?

— Если это удобно.

— Вполне, — кивнул Ричард. — Она любит гостей.

Нэн и в самом деле обрадовалась им. Выйдя на крыльцо своего крошечного домика, она с широкой улыбкой наблюдала, как Рокэ паркует машину, а когда они вылезли, гостеприимно распахнула руки.

Ричард крепко обнял ее и отстранился. Нэн выглядела неплохо, прошедший с их последней встречи месяц не добавил ей ни новых морщин, ни признаков какой-либо из множества болезней, которые так неотступно сопровождают стариков. В белом кружевном переднике, с гладко зачесанными назад волосами, Нэн по-прежнему смотрелась деловито и бодро, олицетворяя собой собирательный образ всех бабушек из детских книжек.

— Как ты? Здорова?

— Не дождешься, несносный мальчишка! — засмеялась Нэн и потрепала его по голове так, что Ричард едва сумел не скривиться от боли. — А это кто с тобой?

Ричард воспользовался моментом, чтобы отступить подальше от любящей, но тяжеловатой руки Нэн. Не желая вдаваться в подробности, он представил Рокэ как своего хорошего знакомого, и тот немедленно отвесил церемонный поклон. 

Нэн снова улыбнулась и махнула рукой:

— Идите в дом, обормоты.

Несмотря на ранний час — на машине дорога заняла меньше обычного — дом Нэн успел пропитаться аппетитными запахами. На плите что-то шипело, дымилось и булькало, в духовке под блестящей фольгой томилось мясо. В углу сидела крупная трехцветная кошка и изредка роняла прозрачные слюни. Застыв посреди кухни с полузакрытыми глазами, Ричард упоенно принюхался.

— Как из голодного края... — добродушно проворчала Нэн. — Нечего тут торчать, Дик, лучше помоги накрыть на стол.

Рокэ чуть заметно ухмыльнулся.

— Дик?

— Здесь я всегда Дик, — серьезно произнес Ричард. — И я совершенно не против. 

Их усадили за маленький стол, накрытый цветастой скатертью. Ричард расставил посуду и разложил приборы — очень старые, но из настоящего серебра. Приезд «детей», как она называла их с Айрис, в собственной иерархии праздников Нэн занимал почетное место наравне с Зимним Изломом, и она всегда загодя начинала к нему готовиться — так, как могла. Заметив на краю тарелки Рокэ небольшое пятнышко, Ричард быстро вытер его салфеткой.

— Извините, — тихо сказал он, когда Нэн ненадолго вышла из кухни, — она все моет... Просто плохо видит.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Рокэ.

Ранний обед состоял из овощей, рыбной похлебки и ростбифа с жареной картошкой. Нэн тоже присела к столу, но есть вместе с ними не стала. Даже после стольких лет она не изменяла своим правилам и ела последняя, как положено прислуге. Ричард когда-то пытался бороться с этим, но давно сдался: привычки Нэн были намного старше его.

Еда была, как всегда, превосходной. Не прекращая энергично работать вилкой, Ричард украдкой поглядел на Рокэ. Тот ел с не меньшим аппетитом, ловко цепляя сдобренные мясным соусом дольки картофеля и тонко нарезанное мясо, от ломтя зернового хлеба уже осталась половина. Ричард с изумлением смотрел, как человек, который еще несколько дней назад капризно жаловался на цвет шадди и ругал последними словами надорское печенье, сейчас молча и с явным удовольствием поглощает простой домашний обед, и не понимал, что происходит. «Чтоб я еще когда-нибудь стал терпеть его поучения», — мысленно сказал он себе.

После обеда, сменив пустые тарелки на чашки с ароматным крепким чаем, Нэн спросила, как идут дела в Надоре. Рассказывать было особенно нечего, и, чтобы избежать интереса к своей персоне, Ричард добросовестно отчитался о количестве постояльцев в отеле и общем благополучии. Он немного стеснялся болтать в присутствии Рокэ, но тот сам пришел ему на помощь и вступил в беседу. Выяснив, что Нэн никогда не бывала в Кэналлоа, он с искренним энтузиазмом принялся расписывать красоты родного края. Он говорил о гранатовых рощах, синем море и белых парусах, о людях в ярких одеждах и шорохе ночного прибоя, о горячем песке и смолистом запахе сосен, о звоне гитарных струн и кэналлийских песнях, загадочной тоской терзающих душу. Увлеченные рассказом, Нэн, а вслед за ней и Ричард слушали его, открыв рот. Вся надменная язвительность, весь сарказм, ставшие почти привычными, вдруг куда-то исчезли. Сейчас на губах Рокэ играла улыбка, а голос звучал мелодично и мягко, словно подпевая тем песням, что звучали у него в голове. Глядя на это, Ричард снова поймал себя на мысли, что здесь, в Грауфе, сидя за старым столом и беседуя с пожилой женщиной, которую он видит в первый и последний раз в жизни, Рокэ ведет себя как совсем другой человек.

Они поднялись из-за стола, когда короткий зимний день давно перевалил за середину и начал угасать. Не дожидаясь густых сумерек, на улице зажглись фонари, и Грауф, пока такой же бесснежный, как Надор, засиял огнями. Ричард взглянул на часы.

— Нам пора.

— Спасибо, что навестили, — сказала Нэн и поднялась, чтобы проводить их. — Приезжайте на Излом, потушу вам кролика в вине.

Она обняла на прощание Ричарда и, окончательно растрогавшись, поцеловала Рокэ в щеку. 

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, госпожа Баркли, — с улыбкой сказал тот, — это был один из лучших обедов в моей жизни.

По дороге домой Ричард все еще был под впечатлением от рассказов Рокэ и от того, как просто и естественно тот вел себя у Нэн. До этого дня Ричард даже не предполагал, что такое возможно. Казалось удивительным, что в человеке с легкостью уживаются две настолько различные натуры, ничуть не противоречащие, а скорее наоборот, дополняющие одна другую. Положа руку на сердце, Ричард не смог бы сказать, какая из них ему нравится больше. Одно он знал твердо: Рокэ ему нравился, нравился очень, и целиком и частями, и в этом не было никаких сомнений.

Они вернулись в поселок уже под вечер. В окнах ресторана горел свет — там готовились к ужину. За тонкими занавесками Ричард различил силуэты Айрис и Дэйзи, которые бродили по залу со стопками тарелок в руках. Когда машина затормозила у входа в отель, Ричард пробормотал дежурные слова благодарности, а потом сказал:

— Вы очень понравились Нэн.

— Счастлив это слышать.

— Она теперь весь год будет вспоминать ваши истории.

— Еще бы, — Рокэ благодушно усмехнулся, — вы-то ей ни о чем, кроме хозяйства, не поведаете.

— Как знать... — отозвался Ричард и отвел глаза, собираясь с силами перед тем, что хотел сказать. — Послушайте, когда вы говорили насчет специалиста на мое место, вы имели в виду кого-то конкретного?

Рокэ прищурился, чуть склонив к плечу голову.

— А что?

— Я подумал... — Ричард задумчиво подергал застежку на своей куртке. — Я подумал, что, возможно, стоит попробовать. Если только ваш специалист окажется мне по карману, — с извиняющейся улыбкой добавил он.

— Это легко выяснить, — сказал Рокэ, — я могу позвонить ему. Этот мой знакомый сейчас служит помощником управляющего в «Талигойской розе», лучшем отеле Олларии, но давно мечтает о сольной карьере. Междугородняя связь у вас работает?

Ричард кивнул.

— Должна. — Он вылез из машины, но не стал закрывать дверь. Оставался еще один вопрос, казавшийся ему чрезвычайно важным: — А на лыжах он катается?

Рокэ помедлил, прежде чем ответить. Он закатил глаза, затем смерил Ричарда многозначительным взглядом и наконец сказал:

— Насколько мне известно, нет.


	4. Chapter 4

За ужином Айрис молчала. По тому, с какой яростью она терзала кусок говядины на своей тарелке, Ричард догадывался, что это лишь затишье перед бурей, и не ошибся.

Отложив нож, Айрис в упор посмотрела на него.

— Хорошо прокатился?

— Неплохо.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, насколько неприлично это выглядело?

Неприличие теперь тоже имело степени сравнения.

— Умеренно, ближе к незначительно, — оценил он. — Если тебе интересно, мы даже ни разу не коснулись локтями. Мне кажется, в такой здоровенной машине, как у Рокэ, можно за всю поездку вообще не заметить пассажира.

— Даже если он сидит рядом?

Значит, она их видела, понял Ричард.

— А куда я, по-твоему, должен был сесть? В багажник?

— В автобус, — жестко сказала Айрис, — как и раньше. Или автобус тебе больше не подходит?

Ричард вздохнул.

— Айри, не надо.

— Что? Что — не надо? — Она отвела взгляд и расстроенно покачала головой. — Сначала он берет у тебя уроки, потом носит твои лыжи, теперь возит тебя в своей машине... Это уже слишком, Дик. Ты и сам это знаешь.

В перечислении Айрис, по понятным причинам, отсутствовали эпизоды со снегоходом, чаем с базиликом и возможным новым управляющим из «Талигойской розы», но и без них Ричард не мог не признать, что она была права. Он тоже чувствовал, что, принимая одну за другой любезности Рокэ, слишком увлекся, однако искренне не понимал, как мог избежать этого. Рокэ обладал каким-то особым талантом предлагать помощь так, что отказаться от нее было невозможно. «Да и вряд ли нужно», — мелькнуло в голове у Ричарда.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, Айри, — наконец мягко сказал он. — Ничего ужасного не произошло, я сэкономил пару часов на дорогу, вот и все. Автобус никуда не денется. В следующий раз поеду на нем, как обычно. — Он подцепил последний кусок мяса и, надеясь сменить тему, добавил: — Нэн передавала тебе привет.

Айрис рассеянно кивнула. Она все еще хмурилась, но Ричард видел, что ее злость постепенно отступает: долго сердиться сестра не умела.

— Как она?

— Приглашала нас на Зимний Излом.

— Нас с тобой или Рокэ тоже? — язвительно поинтересовалась Айрис и, поскольку Ричард молчал, тут же ответила сама себе: — Надеюсь, к тому времени он уже найдет себе занятие получше, чем морочить тебе голову... — Она ненадолго замолчала, потом вдруг сказала: — Кстати, пока ты разъезжал, я встретила на рынке Энтони Давенпорта. По его словам, прошлой ночью хорошо подморозило. Так и сказал: «Хорошо подморозило».

Большую часть прошлой ночи Ричард провел, сражаясь с головной болью и ноющим плечом, а утром слишком спешил, собирая продукты для Нэн, поэтому ничего не заметил.

— Может, и снежные пушки наконец заработали? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Понятия не имею, сам выясняй.

Ричард мечтательно запрокинул голову. Даже в отсутствие других лыжников на склоне за отелем снега было уже откровенно мало. На пару дней его еще должно было хватить, но Рокэ пока ни словом не обмолвился о своем отъезде.

— Хорошо бы... На трассе полно камней.

— Ты, кажется, говорил, что ваши уроки продлятся неделю.

— Неделя еще не закончилась.

Айрис пожала плечами и отправилась на кухню готовить чай. Зная, что она его не видит, Ричард улыбнулся ей вслед. Сколько бы Айрис ни упрекала его, он был готов это терпеть ради того, чтобы эта неделя не заканчивалась как можно дольше.

Той ночью ему приснился странный сон. Почему-то одетый не в свою обычную одежду, а в темно-синий лыжный костюм, Ричард мчал по заснеженной трассе за Рокэ. Склон был незнакомым, скорость — такой, что закладывало уши, местность вокруг окутал густой туман, и Ричард щурил глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не упустить из вида спину, маячившую впереди. Черные волосы Рокэ развевались на ветру, придавая облику воинственный, почти угрожающий вид, лыжи на его ногах мелькали так быстро, что не оставляли следов на снегу. Казалось, он не ехал, а летел, словно подхваченный какой-то неведомой силой, подвластной только ему. Ричард отчаянно гнался за ним и никак не мог настичь. Он что-то кричал, но его не слышали — а может, не хотели слышать, — и лишь остервенело отталкивался палками, чтобы ускориться. Он давно перестал разбирать, что у него под ногами, да и полные слез глаза уже едва видели. А бешеный спуск все не кончался, и в какой-то момент Ричард вдруг понял, что больше не видит впереди Рокэ. Тот исчез, растворился в непроницаемой белой мути, словно его никогда там и не было. С трудом затормозив, Ричард снова закричал, но туман вернул эхом только один его голос. Рокэ пропал, и Ричард стоял на горе один.

Проснувшись в холодном поту, он долго лежал, глядя в темноту пустыми глазами и тщетно пытаясь не думать, что значил этот сон.

#

На следующее утро, едва отойдя от коттеджа, Ричард понял, что выяснять, заработали ли снежные пушки, ему не придется. Склоны, на которых они были установлены, оказались покрыты пластами свежего снега, напоминавшими ватные языки на ветвях праздничной елки. Вокруг них и под подъемниками по-прежнему торчали камни, но теперь это выглядело уже не так удручающе.

Рокэ, как выяснилось, тоже заметил побелевшую местность. Кивнув Ричарду в знак приветствия, он поднял лыжи на плечо.

— Пожалуй, сегодня поедем на перевал, — заявил он. — Искусственный снег все же лучше, чем его отсутствие.

— А как же трасса?

— Пусть отдохнет.

Ричард помедлил, подозревая, что отдыхать полагалось не столько трассе, сколько ему самому. Он попытался по лицу Рокэ определить истинный смысл этих слов, но тот уже надел очки. Спорить, впрочем, действительно было не о чем: облезлая трасса не шла ни в какое сравнение со свежим снегом.

На этот раз катались они вместе, стараясь не опережать друг друга и поджидая у канатки, чтобы во время подъема обменяться впечатлениями. Спускаясь, они поддерживали средний темп и часто ехали рядом, то повторяя, то пересекая траектории друг друга. Судя по расслабленному виду, Рокэ и себе решил дать день отдыха. Изучение северной техники его, судя по всему, больше не интересовало.

Ричард тоже ехал осторожнее. Последствия падения уже почти не ощущались, однако вновь искушать судьбу так скоро ему не хотелось. Накануне вечером, сбежав от Айрис в чулан, он все же поточил свои старые лыжи, и теперь они держали его лучше, чем он мог вспомнить.

Они закончили в начале первого, не уставшие, но приятно разгоряченные катанием. После нескольких часов на ярком солнце захотелось пить, и на обратном пути Рокэ предложил заглянуть к Питеру промочить горло. Народу в баре было еще мало, и один из столиков с видом на гору оказался свободен. Усевшись, Ричард стащил шапку и пригладил взъерошенные волосы.

За окном, по освещенным солнцем склонам к поселку спускались лыжники, издали похожие на разноцветные игрушечные фигурки. Сделав пару глотков горячего вина, Рокэ откинулся на спинку стула, довольно потянулся и сказал:

— Я заявил вас на лыжные соревнования в следующую субботу.

Ричард едва не поперхнулся чаем.

— Что?! Какие еще соревнования?

— Которые устраивает местная лыжная школа, — не меняя тона, ответил Рокэ, — вы же сами мне о них рассказывали. Я говорил с Давенпортом, затея обещает быть интересной. В этот раз помимо обычного любительского, они сделают старт для тех, кто освоил не только подъемник. Я записал вас на гигант.

Ричард отодвинул свой стакан и уставился в окно. Его трясло от злости.

— Напрасно, — сквозь зубы выдавил он.

— Это почему же?

— Я не стану позориться.

— Конечно, не станете, — согласился Рокэ, — вы как следует потренируетесь и всех порвете. До старта целая неделя.

Ричард раздраженно мотнул головой.

— Перестаньте... Вы не понимаете.

Рокэ прищурился.

— Чего же?

— Я не спортсмен. Если я и катаюсь, то для удовольствия, а не на время.

— Не вижу, как одно мешает другому.

— Еще как мешает, — упрямо произнес Ричард. — Одно дело кататься для себя, и совсем другое — гоняться с соперниками. Я занимался этим одиннадцать лет и хорошо знаю разницу. Тогда я не пропускал ни одного старта, я ехал и в дождь, и в снегопад, не важно, больной или здоровый... Это была моя жизнь, и я не знал никакой другой. Теперь жизнь у меня другая. Я просто не могу себе позволить убиваться так, как раньше. Я не имею на это права.

Рокэ внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Из-за отеля?

— Из-за Айрис. Хотя, — помедлив, добавил Ричард, — и из-за отеля тоже. Как бы смешно это ни звучало.

Рокэ покачал стаканчик с горячим вином, наблюдая, как пенка из гвоздики и мускатного ореха оседает на стенках. Некоторое время он молчал, по-видимому, обдумывая услышанное. Лицо его и впрямь оставалось серьезным; ни усмешки, ни даже улыбки на его губах не было.

— Ты же превосходный лыжник, — наконец негромко проговорил он, вновь переходя на «ты», — глупо зарывать в землю такие способности. Я видел тебя на трассе, так едет далеко не каждый. Точнее, так не едет почти никто из всех, кого я знаю. А знаю я многих.

— Здесь каждый второй едет так же, — возразил Ричард, больше рассерженный, чем польщенный неожиданным комплиментом. — Ну ладно, каждый третий.

— Не сказал бы. Все, кто вырос в горах, обычно катаются неплохо, но мало кто делает это по-настоящему хорошо. Ты — делаешь.

— Спасибо, но это ничего не меняет. Я свое отъездил.

— Мнительность тебе не идет.

Ричард промолчал. С каждой фразой, с каждым новым словом он все отчетливее сознавал, что этот разговор нужно заканчивать, и как можно скорее. Зная себя, он опасался дать слабину и все-таки согласиться на эту авантюру. Наконец он нашел, как ему показалось, решающий аргумент:

— Я не участвовал в соревнованиях десять лет, и вы знаете почему. Давенпорт тоже это знает. Он не даст мне и близко подойти к трассе, разве что с секундомером.

— Он записал тебя своей собственной рукой.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Ричард не мог даже представить, как несгибаемый Энтони Давенпорт дал себя уговорить.

— Меня все равно не допустят на старт.

— Тебя уже допустили.

Ричард невольно закатил глаза. Больше, чем навязчивую опеку, он ненавидел только разговоры о ней.

— Вы знаете, почему у меня нет водительских прав?

— И почему же?

— Потому что автошкола требует разрешение от врача, а в моей медицинской карте давно не осталось свободных страниц.

Рокэ выслушал его, притворно кивая головой в знак согласия, и резко бросил:

— Трус.

Ричард замер. За всю жизнь еще никто не посмел назвать его трусом, и открывать счет было незачем.

— Что вы сказали?

— Что слышал.

С минуту они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Неподвижное, как гипсовая маска, лицо Рокэ было бесстрастно, а глаза, жестокие и холодные, смотрели с неприкрытым презрением. Он словно ожидал приглашения на поединок, и Ричард едва сдержался, чтобы не бросить в это надменное лицо лыжную перчатку. «Сволочь», — мысленно выругался он, сжав кулаки с такой силой, что ногти больно впились в ладони.

— Я думаю, вам стоит найти другого инструктора, — наконец выговорил он, поднимаясь с места. — С меня хватит.

— Сядь.

Короткое слово прозвучало как приказ. Подчиняться не хотелось, однако в голосе Рокэ Ричард услышал нечто такое, что заставило его задержаться.

— Сядьте, Ричард, — все тем же странным тоном повторил тот. — Я хочу рассказать вам одну историю.

Неохотно, все еще продолжая сомневаться, Ричард присел на краешек стула. Сейчас у него не было настроения ни слушать какие угодно истории, ни продолжать этот разговор. Дав себе слово уйти при первой возможности, он поднял голову.

— Какую?

Рокэ едва заметно кивнул, словно благодаря за одолжение, и спросил:

— Вам не случалось бывать в Саграннских горах? — Ричард отрицательно покачал головой, и Рокэ заговорил снова: — Там среди прочих достопримечательностей туристам предлагают совершить поездку в горное селение, где до сих пор живут местные шаманы. Предсказывают все что угодно — от судьбы до прогноза погоды. В общем, обычное шарлатанство, ничего особенного. Не сказал бы, что люблю подобные развлечения, но в каждом человеке есть хоть капля любопытства, видимо, это заложено природой. К тому же снега тогда было мало, а касеры много, так что я все-таки поддался на уговоры приятелей и поехал с ними. Одному напророчили жаркую брюнетку в жены, другому — он тогда работал в крупной фирме — директорское кресло.

— А вам? — спросил Ричард, невольно заинтригованный.

— Мне досталось довольно странное предсказание, — ответил Рокэ после небольшой паузы. — Колдунья, сморщенная, как изюм, долго на меня смотрела, очевидно, пытаясь на глаз угадать тайные желания, что и делают все мошенники такого рода. Потом она притащила какой-то черный камень и начала поливать его водой, затем стала напевать, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Я едва не уснул, пока она возилась и бормотала свои «заклинания», все это представление продолжалось не меньше часа. Наконец она спросила, уверен ли я, что хочу знать свою судьбу. Я ответил, что теперь уже да, поскольку не привык жалеть о потраченном времени. И тогда она сказала, что если я хоть немного дорожу своей жизнью, то мне стоит держаться подальше от скал.

— От каких скал?

— Она не уточнила. Старуха вообще была не особенно многословна, а ее предсказание до того смахивало на проклятие, что она даже не взяла с меня денег.

«Неудивительно», — подумал Ричард.

— И что вы сделали? — спросил он.

— Сначала ничего, — пожал плечами Рокэ, — а потом мне пришло в голову проверить ее пророчество.

— Проверить? — переспросил Ричард. Во рту у него почему-то стало сухо. — Зачем?

— Чтобы опровергнуть его.

— И вам... — Ричард замялся, не решаясь произнести вслух то, о чем думал, затем все же продолжил: — И вам не было страшно, что оно может сбыться?

Опустив взгляд, Рокэ улыбался загадочной и немного рассеянной улыбкой человека, блуждающего в глубинах своей памяти. Он молчал так долго, что Ричард уже почти перестал ждать ответа, но вдруг услышал:

— Пожалуй, нет. Признаться, я не очень-то поверил в опасность, слишком уж опереточно все это выглядело. На какое-то время я вообще забыл о предсказании, но потом... Потом, скажем так, мне помогли вспомнить.

— Что-то случилось?

— Чуть не случилось. Теплоход, на котором я плыл, попал в шторм и налетел на рифы, которых, как позже клялся капитан, не было ни на одной карте. Корму разнесло в щепки, нижнюю палубу мгновенно затопило. Пассажиры разом потеряли рассудок. Надеясь спастись, некоторые заперлись в каютах, другие в истерике прыгали за борт... Пока теплоход не пошел ко дну, мы, как проклятые, метались по верхней палубе, пытаясь найти людей и собрать их в шлюпки, но всех спасти не успели.

Представив себе охваченный общим безумием тонущий теплоход, Ричард невольно вздрогнул.

— Кто-то погиб?

— Да. — Рокэ ненадолго умолк, затем заговорил снова: — Я бы счел это случайностью, но потом был камнепад на горной дороге, не слишком удачное восхождение на Мон-Нуар, еще несколько эпизодов... Детали уже не имеют значения.

С точки зрения человека, готового в любую секунду умереть от свалившегося на голову камня, детали действительно вряд ли могли иметь значение.

— Значит, та старуха сказала вам правду? — спросил Ричард.

Рокэ небрежно дернул плечом.

— С тех пор прошло десять лет, но, как видите, я еще жив.

— Склон, на котором я ставил трассу, называется «Скалы», — медленно произнес Ричард.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Рокэ, — не думаете же вы, что я мог пропустить такое совпадение? Если уж играть в орлянку с судьбой, то на все деньги.

Ричард не сводил глаз с обращенного к нему лица, но не видел на нем ни тени сомнения. Словно назло, глаза Рокэ сверкали характерным азартным блеском. Ричард невольно отвел взгляд. По собственному — да и не только — опыту он знал, что игры с судьбой никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим. Лезть на гору, почти наверняка зная, что каждый спуск может стать последним, было чистым безумием. И тем не менее, вопреки всем доводам разума, не восхищаться подобным бесстрашием — бесстрашием обреченного — Ричард не мог.

— Зачем вы мне все это рассказали?

— Сдаться всегда проще, чем продолжать бой, Ричард. Никто не любит проигрывать, но победить, вечно уклоняясь от схватки, невозможно. — Рокэ допил свое остывшее вино. — На той фотографии с газетной вырезки у вас было лицо счастливого человека.

— Мне было тринадцать лет.

— А сейчас вам вдвое больше. Самое время.

— Для чего?

— Попытать счастья.

— Мои лыжи все равно не годятся для гиганта.

— Возьмете мои.

— А вы? — недоверчиво прищурился Ричард. — Или вы не поедете?

— Давенпорт доверил мне открыть трассу, — лениво улыбнулся Рокэ. — Думаю, это не займет много времени.

Ричард не ответил. В голове у него шумело, как после бутылки кэналлийского вина. Он понимал, что сдался, но почему-то чувствовал себя так, как будто победил.

#

Приготовления к соревнованиям, на которые Ричард обычно не обращал внимания, шли полным ходом. На улицах развесили рекламные плакаты, склон ровняли трижды в день, а в сарае лыжной школы Чарльз исступленно красил облупившийся пьедестал. Энтони Давенпорт сиял от счастья.

— Заявилось больше шестидесяти человек, — похвастался он Ричарду, когда тот зашел вернуть ключ от подъемника. — Никогда столько не было. Мы с Чарли думаем потом организовать фуршет для участников соревнований и гостей. За счет школы.

— Ого, — сказал Ричард.

— Накладно, конечно, — Энтони слегка помрачнел, — но что поделать. Это ведь для рекламы хорошо. На Кубке Найтона в прошлом году без малого двести человек ехало, и все они где-то жили, что-то ели и пили. Пили, правда, больше, но все равно. В городе открыли два новых бара, отели были переполнены. А я в этом году еле набрал группу, хотя когда-то очередь стояла! Если сейчас все получится, поедут и к нам, таких склонов больше нигде нет. Грауф для новичков, Найтон привлекает народ жильем и ресторанами, а горки там очень так себе... Кстати, и «Мирабелла» твоя наконец заполнится, — подвел он итог радужным планам. И добавил: — Рокэ тоже считает, что соревнования возродят интерес к поселку.

Любопытно, подумал Ричард, осталось здесь хоть одно дело, куда Рокэ еще не сунул свой нос?

— Я не против, — сказал он.

Давенпорт рассмеялся.

— Еще бы! Я тоже не против, теперь дело за малым — уговорить туристов. Да, так насчет фуршета. Тут такое дело... Мы хотели устроить здесь, но в кафе лыжной школы все не поместятся. Может, ты отдашь нам на вечер ресторан «Мирабеллы»? Там и места побольше, и антураж.

— Антураж давно требует ремонта, — осторожно заметил Ричард. — А сколько человек вы ждете?

— Думаю, сотня наберется.

Немного подумав, Ричард кивнул.

— Места хватит.

— Сколько ты хочешь за аренду?

— Аренда... — повторил Ричард. Он вдруг понял, что безумно хочет этого праздника, хочет видеть в старых стенах молодых веселящихся людей. — Если вы оплатите еду, за ресторан я ничего не возьму.

Айрис восприняла новость с редким спокойствием. Выслушав Ричарда, она долго молчала, глядя куда-то в пол с видом монарха, решающего судьбу королевства. Ричард не торопил ее: в такие моменты прерывать размышления сестры было опасно. Наконец она резко вскинула голову и спросила, оговорили ли меню.

— Ничего особенного не нужно, — успокоил ее Ричард. — Вино, легкие закуски... Без радужной форели, я думаю, мы обойдемся.

Айрис недовольно фыркнула, умудрившись вложить в один короткий звук все, что она думала по поводу кулинарных способностей Ричарда.

— Предоставь это мне, — заявила она, вытаскивая блокнот, в котором обычно составляла списки покупок. Участь неприятеля в лице продуктовой лавки была решена. — И займись, наконец, гостями. Госпожа Арамона уже жаловалась мне, что ты их избегаешь.

Ричард и не думал делать ничего подобного, однако вынужден был признать, что основания для недовольства у госпожи Арамоны были. Всю эту неделю, с утра и до обеда, он тренировался на специально выделенном для участников предстоящих соревнований склоне. Благодаря снежным пушкам трассу удавалось поддерживать в рабочем состоянии, и каждое утро Энтони Давенпорт лично расставлял там вешки. На финише с секундомером в руках обычно стоял Чарльз, и лишь когда пальцы у него замерзали настолько, что не могли больше нажимать кнопку, Рокэ заменял его. Когда это произошло впервые, Ричард с недоумением уставился на своего недавнего ученика, но тот отмахнулся. «Роль играющего тренера ничуть не хуже любой другой, — прокомментировал он свое новое развлечение. — А вот вам следовало бы всерьез задуматься о верхнем участке. Я не для того дал вам лыжи, чтоб вы тащились там, как пьяная улитка. Набирайте скорость. Пока вы не выедете из минуты, мы отсюда не уйдем». Ричард до хруста стискивал палки в руках и, беззвучно ругаясь, шел укрощать строптивые «Жаймиоли». Десять лет назад на этой же трассе он с легкостью выезжал из пятидесяти секунд, однако время, проведенное за стойкой дежурного, не прошло бесследно. Непривычный к таким нагрузкам, в конце тренировки Ричард едва не падал от усталости. Он задыхался, по спине и вискам струился пот, колени молили о пощаде. Он продолжал бороться за секунды с фанатизмом претендента на место в сборной, однако стрелку секундомера словно магнитом тянуло к отметке «60», и она никак не желала останавливаться раньше. Каждый день, делая спуск за спуском, Ричард проверял свое время и сжимал кулаки в бессильной ярости: ехать быстрее не получалось.

— Перестань об этом думать, — посоветовал ему Рокэ. — Катайся так, как раньше. Как будто ты один.

Совет неожиданно подействовал. После нескольких попыток, сделанных «так, как раньше», Ричард почувствовал себя раскованнее, лишнее напряжение перестало ему мешать. Подъехав, чтобы узнать результат, он был приятно удивлен: секундомер наконец сжалился над забитыми до ночных судорог ногами и замер на цифре «55». Ричарду показалось, что он свернул гору.

— Неплохо, — похвалил его Рокэ, — но ты можешь лучше.

Ричард сомневался, но спорить не стал. Он съехал еще пару раз, и, к его удивлению, результат не изменился. Продолжать он не стал. «Для четвертого дня тренировок, — удовлетворенно подумал он, — этого более чем достаточно.

Остаток утра он катался вместе с Рокэ, не думая ни о чем.

#

В субботу погода выдалась солнечной и безветренной. Поляна перед финишными воротами, украшенными флажками и воздушными шарами, была уже полна народу, из динамиков, установленных на фонарных столбах, доносилась веселая музыка. Зрители, многие из которых пришли целыми семьями, с детьми и собаками, оживленно переговаривались и крутили головами, разглядывая готовящихся стартовать спортсменов. Посмотреть соревнования собрался весь поселок.

Ричард подошел к столу регистрации. Тех, кто, по выражению Рокэ, освоил не только подъемник, набралось около двадцати. Большинство из участников Ричард раньше не встречал, знакомых фамилий он насчитал всего три: Удо и Рихард Борны и Дуглас Темплтон. Градации по уровню мастерства и по возрасту в этой категории не было, самого взрослого и самого юного спортсменов разделяли целых три десятилетия. Тридцать лет побед и поражений, тридцать лет опыта, тренировок и — почти наверняка — травм. Ричард, пожалуй, не знал ни одного горнолыжника, которому удалось бы избежать их. Разве что Рокэ, но тот и не выходил сегодня на трассу, предпочтя роль зрителя. «Болеть за других — гораздо азартнее, — сказал он накануне. — Смотрите, не вздумайте навернуться или промазать мимо флага». Промазывать Ричард не собирался, но насчет остального не был так уж уверен.

На пригорке напротив финишных ворот, в отдалении от толпы, он заметил Селину. Та стояла на лыжах, держа руки в карманах, палки торчали рядом. Голубой костюм с белыми вставками по бокам был очень ей к лицу. Ричард помахал ей рукой, и Селина, улыбнувшись, кивнула ему.

— Желаю вам удачи, — сказала она, когда он подошел.

Удача мне сегодня не помешает, подумал Ричард, а вслух сказал:

— Спасибо. Будете смотреть?

— Нет, — покачала головой Селина, — простите. Герард соревнуется в любительской группе, не хочу его отвлекать.

— Это он вас попросил?

Селина грустно посмотрела на него и вздохнула:

— Мама считает, что это поможет ему сделать карьеру.

— В министерстве?

Она не ответила, лишь пожала плечами, словно говоря: «Я здесь бессильна». Ричард изобразил ободряющую улыбку и пошел к подъемнику.

Для участников соревнований Давенпорт отвел отдельный бугель. В огороженном сеткой загончике уже находилось несколько спортсменов, стартовавших, судя по надетым поверх курток номерам, в конце второй десятки. Кто-то разминался, делая приседания и выпады, похожие на шаги исполина, кто-то просто валялся на снегу, подставив лицо утреннему солнцу. Рокэ среди них не было — как открывающий трассу, он, должно быть, уже поднялся на гору.

Ричард скинул куртку и принялся натягивать поверх свитера свой стартовый номер. Он получил восьмой, довольно удачный — трасса будет накатана, но еще не разбита. Подумав об этом, Ричард негромко усмехнулся себе под нос: «Десять лет прошло, а мысли все те же».

Музыка в динамиках неожиданно смолкла. Послышался какой-то треск, потом резанул по ушам высокий писк и тут же раздался зычный голос Энтони Давенпорта:

— Приветствуем участников и гостей наших соревнований! Сегодня вас ждет незабываемое зрелище...

Дальше Ричард слушать не стал. Его вдруг снова охватило то давнее, почти забытое волнение, которое когда-то сопровождало каждый старт. Даже в те времена, когда он жил от тренировки до тренировки и был более чем уверен в собственных силах, стоило ему нацепить стартовый номер, как сердце начинало учащенно биться, щеки горели, словно в горячке, а ладони становились влажными. Некоторые из его товарищей по команде говорили, что такое происходит и с ними, но Ричард долго страдал, не желая признавать свою слабость. В конце концов он просто смирился, а, повзрослев, даже научился получать от этого извращенное удовольствие. Предстартовая лихорадка стала тогда такой же частью его жизни, какой были лыжи и снег, и сейчас, глядя на склон, Ричард с удивлением отмечал в себе то же ощущение. Он и не думал, что когда-то вновь испытает его.

Прозвучал судейский свисток — Давенпорт открыл соревнования. Лыжники с номерами устремились к подъемнику, спеша на старт. Ричард накинул на плечи куртку и направился к финишным воротам, чтобы встретить Рокэ.

Тот уже ехал — скользил вниз четко и аккуратно, с присущим ему ленивым изяществом. Ричард следил за ним, ладонью прикрыв глаза от солнца. Склон, на котором стояла трасса, хорошо просматривался снизу доверху, чтобы зрители могли наблюдать за спортсменами на всей дистанции, и Ричард мысленно поблагодарил Давенпорта за такой выбор. Рокэ пересек финишную черту и, описав широкую дугу перед заграждением, эффектно затормозил.

Из зрительской толпы послышались аплодисменты, кто-то выкрикнул: «Хорош!», и его голос тут же потонул в общем хохоте. Улыбаясь вместе со всеми, Ричард вдруг почувствовал, как его распирает от гордости. Он был полностью согласен со случайным оратором.

Рокэ снял лыжи и подошел, успев по дороге раскланяться публике и помахать кому-то рукой.

— После вашего заезда остальным тут делать нечего, — усмехнулся Ричард.

Рокэ изобразил ухмылку, но было видно, что он доволен.

— Неплохая трасса, — бросил он, — старик знает свое дело.

Ричард решил не уточнять, что «старик» Давенпорт был всего лет на десять старше Рокэ.

— Давайте лыжи.

Рокэ поднял сложенные вместе «Жаймиоли» и перекинул их через сетку.

— В середине осторожнее, лед.

Ричард кивнул, благодаря за ценную подсказку. Хотя и разделенные сеткой, они оказались совсем близко, так что Ричард мог бы дотронуться до плеча Рокэ, даже не вытягивая руку. Сделать этого он, конечно, не посмел, поэтому просто стоял и смотрел, словно стараясь получше запомнить. Встретив его взгляд, Рокэ вдруг улыбнулся, подмигнул и качнул головой в сторону подъемника:

— Пошел.

Подавив готовый вырваться вздох, Ричард пристегнул лыжи.

Он поднялся как раз вовремя, чтобы занять свою очередь к стартовым воротам. Удо Борн, получивший шестой номер, уже уехал, следующий участник ждал сигнала к спуску. Ричард бросил на снег куртку, наклонился, чтобы потуже затянуть ботинки, потом нацепил очки. Он был готов.

Седьмой номер покатил вниз, и Ричард занял его место. Чарльз Давенпорт закрыл перед ним подключенную к секундомеру калитку.

«Катайся так, как раньше, — вспомнил он, — как будто ты один». Сейчас он и был один, на трассе даже друзья становились соперниками. Ричард набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и с силой толкнулся палками.

Красно-синие ворота замелькали перед глазами. Склон был жестким и скоростным, поточенные накануне «Жаймиоли» шли по нему, словно по рельсам, даже не пытаясь сорваться в повороте. Ричард вел их со спокойной решимостью человека, занятого своим делом. В ушах у него свистел ветер, и в его звуке чудился боевой клич. Пожалуй, еще никогда Ричард не был так рад его слышать.

Трасса закончилась неожиданно и как-то слишком быстро. Обогнув последние ворота, Ричард промчался мимо финиша и затормозил.

Зрители тепло приветствовали его, многие аплодировали, хотя и не так громко, как после спуска Рокэ. Скользнув взглядом по толпе, Ричард заметил немало знакомых лиц — в поселке его хорошо знали, — и все они светились патриотичной гордостью. Стоявший у судейского стола Давенпорт тоже хлопал ему, высоко подняв руки.

— Если тебе надоест копаться в бумажках, моей лыжной школе не помешает еще один инструктор, — сказал он, когда Ричард подъехал. — Понял меня?

Ричард не ответил.

Спустя полчаса заезд в его группе закончился. Большинство спортсменов успешно справились с трассой, сошли, не рассчитав скорость, только двое. Последним съехал Чарльз, на ходу поправляя ворота и выравнивая оставленную участниками колею. Он передал Ричарду куртку и спросил:

— Время знаешь?

— Жду протокол.

Чарльз кивнул.

— В десятке точно, а дальше надо смотреть. — Он глянул вниз и с легкой завистью цокнул языком: — «Жаймиоли» — это вещь.

— Не то слово.

— Не жалко отдавать?

— Жалко, — честно ответил Ричард. — Ничего, вот наймусь к твоему отцу и куплю себе такие же. Как думаешь, сколько уроков мне придется дать?

Чарльз рассмеялся и, махнув рукой, поехал устанавливать пьедестал.

Ричард отстегнул «Жаймиоли» и обернулся, отыскивая взглядом Рокэ. Того нигде не было видно, должно быть, он уже ушел. Воткнув лыжи в снег, Ричард снял свой стартовый номер и натянул куртку. На середине застежку-молнию заело, и он принялся дергать ее в верх-вниз, беззвучно ругаясь. Куртку, как, впрочем, и брюки, до дыр порезанные кантами, давно следовало выкинуть.

— На награждение не останешься?

Ричард обернулся. Рокэ стоял перед ним, раскачиваясь на пятках и держа в руке неизменный стаканчик с горячим вином.

— Мне-то что там делать?

Рокэ загадочно изогнул бровь, и Ричард уставился на него, пытаясь угадать, что это значило. «Не может быть». Не говоря ни слова, он пошел к судейскому столу.

Протокол, заполненный Давенпортом от руки, оказался уже готов. Напротив фамилий участников стояли цифры, соответствующие занятым ими местам, лучшие результаты были обведены красным карандашом. Ричард смотрел в таблицу и не верил своим глазам. Он прошел тридцать ворот за пятьдесят две с половиной секунды. Его время было вторым.

— Начинаем церемонию награждения, — объявил в микрофон Энтони Давенпорт. — Прошу участников соревнований подойти сюда...

Лыжники, рассеявшиеся было по поляне, стали стекаться обратно. Ричард, все еще оглушенный результатом, смотрел на них, не в силах сделать ни шагу. Лишь после того как знакомая рука несильно, но настойчиво подтолкнула его в спину, он медленно, будто за смертным приговором, побрел за остальными.

— Первое место — Ойген Райнштайнер из Агмштадта, Бергмарк!

Рослый белобрысый бергер с непроницаемым лицом легко вспрыгнул на верхнюю ступеньку пьедестала и едва заметно кивнул публике в ответ на аплодисменты. Как только Чарльз Давенпорт надел ему на шею золотую медаль и пожал руку, победитель снова выпрямился и замер, неподвижный, будто скала.

— Второе место — Ричард Окделл из Надора!

На подкашивающихся ногах Ричард приблизился к пьедесталу и, чуть не выронив лыжи, забрался на положенную ему ступень. Он чувствовал себя актером, позабывшим роль посреди представления.

Чарльз с серебряной медалью в руках уже стоял рядом.

— Поздравляю, Дик, — шепнул он, когда Ричард пригнул голову, — до кошек рад за тебя.

— Спасибо, — растерянно пробормотал Ричард. Сам он пока еще не осознал, насколько был рад. Возможно, больше, чем до кошек.

Медаль, отложив на время микрофон, ему вручил старший Давенпорт. Ричард ощутил на груди приятную тяжесть — награда, хоть и была всего лишь металлом, окрашенным в серебро, весила как настоящая. «Она и есть настоящая, — тут же мысленно поправился он, — во всяком случае, для меня».

— Молодец, — Давенпорт протянул ему руку, и Ричард крепко ее пожал. — А ведь я еще сомневался... Хорошо, что Рокэ настоял.

Ричард кивнул, надеясь, что ему никогда не придется рассказывать, что согласие Давенпорта было для Рокэ далеко не самой большой проблемой.

— Третье место, — объявил Чарльз, прерывая возникшую паузу, — Джек Хорн из Найтона!

Под аплодисменты — уже не такие громкие, невольно отметил Ричард — последний призер залез на пьедестал и принял свою награду. Затем, следуя традиции, все трое победителей пожали друг другу руки и поклонились зрителям.

Едва они спустились на землю, как вокруг каждого образовалась небольшая толпа из болельщиков и просто знакомых. Жители поселка, привычные к подобным развлечениям, не особенно церемонились в выражении радости: они кричали, вертели трещотками и хлопали по спине победителей соревнований и всех подряд. Совершенно ошалевший, Ричард тоже принимал эти восторги, хотя до сих пор не мог поверить, что стал их объектом. Он кому-то улыбался, благодарил, пожимал чьи-то руки, но не видел лиц и не слышал слов. Когда-то раньше он, вероятно, принял бы поздравления как должное, теперь же, после десяти лет паузы, ему хотелось продлить каждое мгновение. «Десять минут славы, — подумал он, — по минуте за год».

Наконец, удовлетворив острую жажду общения и ощупав со всех сторон висевшую на груди Ричарда медаль, толпа начала расходиться. Он выдохнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Подняв глаза, он увидел Рокэ, стоявшего в нескольких шагах, и подошел к нему.

— Ты доволен, надеюсь? — спросил тот и с легким ехидством добавил: — Потому что Ойген был в призерах Кубка Талига, когда ты еще ездил плугом.

— Доволен. — Ричард протянул ему «Жаймиоли». — Спасибо вам за лыжи... И не только.

— А за что еще?

— Вы сами знаете, — неловко выговорил Ричард. — Ведь знаете?

Рокэ покачал головой.

— Теряюсь в догадках.

Было видно, что он шутит, и Ричард подавил искушение последовательно перечислить все, за что он благодарен. Вместо ответа он улыбнулся и сказал:

— Сегодня Давенпорт устраивает у нас фуршет в честь соревнований. Вы придете?

— Чтобы провести вечер в компании пьяных лыжников?

— Будут бисквиты и пирог с ревенем, — серьезно произнес Ричард. — Вы когда-нибудь пробовали пирог с ревенем?

Рокэ смерил его долгим взглядом и наконец усмехнулся:

— Вот ты мертвого уговоришь... — Он поднял лыжи и, прежде чем закинуть их на плечо, спросил: — Приличное вино там хоть будет?

Ричард помедлил, изображая сомнение. Предвидя этот вопрос, накануне он полностью освободил бар Питера от запасов кэналлийского.

— Думаю, найдется пара бутылок, — сказал он.


	5. Chapter 5

«Мирабелла» сияла, как приглашенная на именины престарелая родственница. В вестибюле и салоне толпились люди с бокалами в руках, в каждом кресле кто-то сидел, вытянув усталые ноги, и все шумели и смеялись так, как в этом доме не шумели и не смеялись последние лет пятьдесят. Питер одолжил им на вечер свой магнитофон, но его динамикам было не под силу тягаться с голосами сотни гостей. Музыка осталась ненавязчивым фоном, удачно дополнявшим легкомысленное настроение.

Столы в ресторане, по случаю праздника открытом настежь, соединили в сплошной ряд вдоль стен, и на его поверхности, как на конвейере, постоянно возникали новые подносы с сэндвичами, канапе и бисквитами. Блюда были незатейливыми, но приготовленными и поданными так старательно, что никому не пришло бы в голову задуматься об их составе. Айрис, нарядная и возбужденная, как выпускница перед балом, летала по залу, следя, чтобы тарелки гостей не пустовали. Дэйзи, каким-то чудом умудряясь не наступать на свой белый фартук, с ловкостью заправского сомелье разливала вино.

Самую многочисленную компанию собрали вокруг себя Давенпорты. Одетые в одинаковые жилеты с эмблемой лыжной школы, они с необычайно важным видом комментировали прошедшие соревнования и отвечали на вопросы. Проходя мимо, Ричард услышал, как Энтони утешал госпожу Арамону: «Сезон только начался, у него еще все впереди. Вот приезжайте к нам в конце Весенних Скал, мы устроим первый Кубок Надора...». Продолжение потонуло в гуле голосов, но о чем шла речь, было и так ясно: Герард стал четвертым в любительской категории, и мать обладателя деревянной медали была поистине безутешна. Подавив усмешку, Ричард коротко кивнул Давенпорту и двинулся дальше. Кубок Надора в конце сезона мог привлечь и новых постояльцев в «Мирабеллу», подумал он. Еще пару недель назад он тут же отругал бы себя за эти планы на песке, сейчас же будущее уже не вызывало в нем прежнего ужаса. Похоже, энтузиазм Рокэ в деле обустройства поселка и жизни его обитателей — последнее особенно — заразил и его.

Персонал отеля, не занятый обслуживанием гостей, тоже выглядел непривычно бодро. Несмотря на субботу, сегодня приезда новых постояльцев они не ждали, и все были свободны. У входа в ресторан Ричард заметил Эдди и Неда — широко улыбаясь, каждый с бокалом вина в руке, они беззаботно беседовали, словно всю жизнь только и делали, что ходили по вечеринкам. Эдди был в костюме, еще довольно новом, а Нед прямо поверх рабочей блузы нацепил цветастый шейный платок. Ричард не помнил на их лицах такого восторга с тех пор, как в отеле исчезли тараканы, и гости перестали истошно орать по ночам. Сам он довольствовался тем, что сменил ненавистную ливрею на простую белую рубашку и брюки. Ходить в униформе в такой день было выше его сил.

Кто-то тронул его локоть. Обернувшись, Ричард увидел Селину. Свободное трикотажное платье пепельного цвета с широким кожаным поясом шло ей почти так же, как лыжный костюм. Невольно вспомнив их недавний разговор, Ричард быстро отвел взгляд. Он искренне надеялся, что наряд был выбран за элегантность, а не ради флирта.

— Прекрасный вечер, Ричард, — сказала она, протягивая ему бокал белого вина. В другой руке она держала второй, для себя. — Видите, я отчаялась дождаться вашего приглашения и пришла сама.

— И правильно сделали, — с улыбкой сказал Ричард. Сегодня ничто не могло испортить ему настроения.

— Не уверена, но ваша лесть все равно лучше, чем одиночество.

Они выпили. Селина поставила полупустой бокал на раскрытую ладонь, покрутила, придерживая за ножку, затем окинула холл неопределенным взглядом и вновь повернула голову к Ричарду.

— Это правда, что вы собираетесь работать инструктором в лыжной школе?

«Новости распространяются слишком быстро».

— Пока не знаю, — уклончиво ответил Ричард. — Кто вам об этом сказал?

— Герард. Он слышал, как сын Давенпорта кому-то нахваливал вас.

— Он хвалит всех, кто умеет пристегивать лыжи, — солгал Ричард.

— А как же «Мирабелла»?

— Я женат на ней так давно, что нам пора отдохнуть друг от друга.

Ричард сам не ожидал, что скажет это. Только услышав собственный голос, он вдруг окончательно понял, что решение сменить красную ливрею на куртку лыжного инструктора на самом деле было уже принято.

Селина тихо рассмеялась, а потом сказала:

— Нам будет вас не хватать.

— Лыжная школа находится всего в сотне бье отсюда.

Селина покачала головой и вздохнула:

— Сотня бье может стать сотней хорн... Лучше бы они наняли Герарда.

«Для этого ему нужно было пройти любительскую трассу побыстрее, чем за две минуты», — с легким злорадством подумал Ричард.

— Я не намерен исчезать бесследно, — сказал он, предпочтя не уточнять, к кому относилось множественное число. — И буду по-прежнему дорожить всеми гостями, ведь теперь я смогу брать с них двойную плату: за жилье и за катание.

— Вы не похожи на стяжателя.

— А на инструктора?

Селина оценивающе оглядела его.

— Еще меньше, — наконец сказала она. — Все инструкторы, которых мне доводилось встречать, были наглыми самовлюбленными козлами, и думали они только о том, как бы затащить своих подопечных в постель.

— Вы вселили в меня надежду, — серьезным тоном произнес Ричард, — что я смогу выдержать конкуренцию с козлами. Достаточно помалкивать и поменьше улыбаться. Работа мечты.

Селина подняла свой бокал и посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Поговорим об этом, когда вы состаритесь.

Ричард протянул ей навстречу свой бокал, но Селина выпила, не дождавшись его. «Настоящие лыжники редко умирают в своей постели», — вспомнил он когда-то оброненную Давенпортом фразу. Если старик был прав, обещанный Селиной разговор Ричарду не грозил.

— Приятного вам вечера, — вежливо сказал он и откланялся.

Все еще с бокалом в руке он оглянулся по сторонам в поисках Рокэ. Сквозь бесконечные чужие головы и плечи видно было всего на каких-то несколько бье вперед, и Ричард был вынужден привстать на носках и вытянуть шею, но все равно не нашел того, кого искал. Он прошел ресторан, заглянул в салон. Повсюду мелькали лица, знакомые перемешались с незнакомыми, и он уже не мог отличить одних от других. Пол-бокала вина, которые он и не заметил бы в любой другой день, сегодня подействовали на него, словно он выпил целую бутылку. Наверное, он просто устал.

Размышляя, как незаметно исчезнуть, он добрел до стойки дежурного. Сейчас там никого не было, и Ричард машинально присел на край стола, за которым провел столько бессонных ночей. Будет ли он скучать по этой работе? По мягкому мерцанию старой настольной лампы и отблескам ее света в оконных стеклах, по тишине, по шорохам в перекрытиях старого дома, по приглушенным шагам постояльцев, бродивших по коридору? По субботним приемам и красной ливрее? По трехголовому чудовищу, которое он никогда толком не мог победить? Нет, твердо сказал себе он, сожалеть тут не о чем — да и незачем.

Скрипнула входная дверь, и Ричард поднял голову на звук. Человек, стоявший на пороге с большим чемоданом в руке, был ему незнаком.

— Прошу меня простить, это отель «Мирабелла»?

— Да, — сказал Ричард, выходя из-за стойки навстречу гостю.

Тот поставил свой чемодан на пол.

— Добрый вечер, простите за поздний визит. Мне сообщили, что здесь есть вакансия управляющего.

— Есть, — подтвердил Ричард, с интересом разглядывая припорошенные снегом кожаные ботинки и куртку, с которой явно оторвали бирку не раньше, чем этим утром.

— Мое имя Валентин Придд, — представился гость.

Очевидно, это был тот самый специалист, которому звонил Рокэ. Помощник управляющего из «Талигойской Розы» был едва ли старше самого Ричарда, но неторопливая уверенность столичного жителя добавляла ему по меньшей мере несколько лет. Всем своим видом, невозмутимым и слегка отстраненным, он напоминал полковника, явившегося к месту службы в далеком гарнизоне и теперь оценивающего вверенное ему хозяйство. На бесстрастном узком лице не отражалось ни любопытства, ни волнения, тонкие губы были сжаты, светлые глаза смотрели холодно и прямо. «Если он работает так же, как выглядит, он нам подойдет», — решил Ричард. Он улыбнулся и протянул руку:

— Ричард Окделл. Добро пожаловать в «Мирабеллу».

Придд осмотрелся по сторонам и, на мгновение задержав взгляд на проходе в салон, откуда донесся взрыв хохота, спросил:

— Здесь что, какой-то праздник?

— Да нет, — качнул головой Ричард, — небольшая вечеринка местной лыжной школы.

— И часто вы их устраиваете?

— Эта — первая, — признался Ричард. И, опасаясь отпугнуть гостя, добавил: — Обычно здесь тише.

— Аренда залов для мероприятий — весьма востребованная услуга и выгодная стратегия развития бизнеса, — заметил Придд. — Впрочем, все это мы сможем обсудить позже. Вы, вероятно, сейчас заняты?

— Уже нет.

— Разве вам не следует быть с гостями?

— Гости здесь опытные, — усмехнулся Ричард, — и отлично умеют развлекаться самостоятельно.

Придд слегка поджал губы, но промолчал. «Ливрея будет ему определенно к лицу», — подумал Ричард.

— Вот что, — сказал он, — давайте и правда отложим дела до завтра. Хоть я и свободен, спокойно поговорить нам все равно не дадут. — Он опустил глаза на чемодан. — Вы можете пока отдохнуть с дороги. Я дам вам номер.

— Здесь?

— Вы решили остановиться где-то еще?

— Дело не в этом, — сказал Придд. — Если я воспользуюсь вашим предложением, то займу номер, который вы могли бы сдать коммерческим постояльцам.

Ричард поморщился. Ему и в голову бы не пришло назвать постояльцев коммерческими.

— Сейчас начало сезона, пол-отеля еще пустует. Потом, если захотите, сможете подыскать жилье в поселке. — Ричард снял с крючка ключ: — Завтрак с семи до одиннадцати, ужин — вечером в то же время.

— Благодарю. — Придд взял ключ и спросил: — В котором часу вы обычно начинаете работу?

Упоминать о катании Ричарду показалось неуместным.

— С утра я занят, так что давайте встретимся ближе к обеду. Скажем, около часу?

— Обычно я работаю с восьми утра. Если это возможно, я хотел бы как можно скорее ознакомиться с бумагами.

Ричард не успел ответить — за спиной Придда неизвестно откуда возникла Айрис. Не обращая внимания на гостя, она протиснулась вперед и подняла пустой поднос. Она держала его, будто рыцарский щит, и Ричард с некоторым облегчением отметил, что в складках ее платья не спрятано копье. 

— Дик, пирога с ревенем больше нет, — сообщила она таким тоном, как будто виноват в этом был Ричард.

— Айри, — мягко сказал он, — познакомься, это господин Придд. — Айрис чуть повернула голову, явно намереваясь отделаться формальным приветствием, и Ричард продолжил: — Наш новый управляющий.

Айрис замерла, вперив в него один из тех взглядов, от которых у Ричарда кровь стыла в жилах. Он ничего не говорил ей ни о своих планах, ни о приезде Придда. Он сделал это не из скрытности — любая попытка утаить что-либо от сестры всегда заканчивалась его позорным поражением, — а просто случайно. Прошедшая неделя выдалась совершенно сумасшедшей, Ричард разрывался между тренировками и дежурством в отеле, с Айрис они почти не виделись. Единственный шанс спокойно обсудить планы выдался накануне, когда они выкроили полчаса, чтобы поужинать вместе, но Айрис предпочла потратить это время на составление меню для фуршета.

— Вот как, — ледяным голосом произнесла она, продолжая в упор смотреть на Ричарда. Она так и держала свой поднос, словно размышляя, не пустить ли его в ход. — Спасибо, что сказал.

Пока Ричард раздумывал, что ответить, Придд неожиданно вынырнул откуда-то сбоку, встал перед Айрис и с галантностью великосветского кавалера наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ей руку.

— Счастлив быть представленным вам, эрэа. Меня зовут Валентин.

Медленно повернув голову, Айрис уставилась на него. Лицо ее, секунду назад искаженное яростью, мгновенно преобразилось. Распахнутые от удивления глаза заблестели, на щеках проступил прелестный румянец, губы по-детски трогательно приоткрылись. Ладонь ее все еще была в руке у Придда, и, судя по всему, Айрис ничуть не спешила ее отнять. На памяти Ричарда, так ее не приветствовал еще никто.

— Здравствуйте, — почти прошептала она и умолкла, слишком растерянная, чтобы продолжить.

«Браво, господин Придд», — подумал Ричард. С каждой минутой новый управляющий нравился ему все больше. Если помимо прочих способностей он откроет в себе талант ладить с буйным нравом Айрис, то смело сможет претендовать на повышенное жалованье, решил Ричард.

— Айрис, ты сможешь завтра утром показать господину Придду наши бумаги?

Айрис не ответила. Она все еще смотрела на Придда, тот улыбался ей краешком губ. От вида этой внезапной идиллии посреди бури Ричарду отчаянно хотелось рассмеяться, но он подозревал, что это вряд ли кто-то заметит. В конце концов ждать ему надоело, и он снова задал свой вопрос.

Айрис дважды моргнула, выдохнула и все-таки повернулась к нему.

— Бумаги? Какие бумаги?

— Наши, — терпеливо повторил Ричард и, обернувшись, указал на сейф: — Отсюда. Покажешь?

— А... — рассеянно произнесла она. — Да, наверное...

Придд еще раз поклонился ей — теперь уже не так низко, но с тем же старомодным почтением.

— Благодарю вас.

— Помочь вам с чемоданом? — спросил Ричард. Ему хотелось поскорее закончить этот разговор, с появлением Айрис утративший всякий смысл.

— Полагаю, я справлюсь. — Придд легко подхватил свой чемодан и взглянул на Айрис: — До завтра, эрэа.

— До завтра... Валентин.

Она развернулась и, прижимая поднос к сердцу, медленно, словно во сне, побрела в сторону ресторана. Глядя, как она на ходу поправляет выбившийся из прически локон, Ричард удовлетворенно подумал, что по крайней мере в этом сезоне сержанту Гоксу здесь точно ничего не светит.

#

Поздно вечером, вопреки всем прогнозам, повалил снег. Небо, соскучившись терпеть солнце, выбрасывало плотную белую массу целыми комьями, словно зачерпывая из невидимого ведра, и укладывало на крыши пухлыми слоями. Снегопад продолжался всю ночь, не закончился он и утром. Весь поселок был окутан туманом, надежно спрятавшим и строения, и скалы вокруг. Небо слилось с землей, найти границу между ними казалось невозможным. Исчезло все, остались лишь сплошная снежная пелена и безмолвие.

Над зданием лыжной школы развевался черный флаг — сигнал об опасности лавин, — едва различимый в кружащихся вокруг него хлопьях снега. Предупреждение было излишним: даже если бы подъемники открыли, вряд ли нашлись бы желающие кататься в такую погоду.

Поджидая Рокэ, Ричард смотрел по сторонам и не мог понять, рад он снегу или нет. Как управляющий отелем, он должен был вознести Создателю все известные ему молитвы в благодарность за осадки и скорую прибыль. Как лыжник, он проклинал Чужого, отнявшего у него день катания. Первое, несомненно, было важнее, зато досада от второго вызывала в нем гораздо больший отклик. «Не быть мне стяжателем», — усмехнулся про себя Ричард, вспомнив слова Селины.

Послышались приглушенные шаги. Рокэ с лыжами на плече выплыл из тумана и остановился. Вид у него был решительный.

— Неплохо насыпало, — заметил он. — Сколько, на твой взгляд?

— Пара бье.

— Неплохо, — повторил Рокэ и спросил: — И чего мы ждем?

— Все канатки закрыты.

— В честь воскресенья?

— В честь погоды, — вздохнув, ответил Ричард. — Видимость плохая, ветер, может сойти лавина... Слишком опасно.

Рокэ прищурился.

— Даже для тебя?

Ричард не ответил. Как и всякий местный житель, он хорошо знал истинную цену безумства. Каждый год находились лыжники, которые уходили с трасс, пролезали на целину под защитными заграждениями, игнорировали предупреждения о лавинах — и каждый год их потом откапывали, вывозили на санях, возвращали к жизни. Находили не всех, но те, кому посчастливилось вернуться, рисковать больше не решались. Многие из них катались лучше, чем Ричард, но шутить с горами не было позволено никому.

— Один я, может, и пошел бы, — наконец сказал он, — но других бы за собой не повел.

— Других и не надо, — быстро отозвался Рокэ. — Только меня.

Ричард уставился на него, в глубине души надеясь, что дело ограничится только разговором.

— Зачем? Вы правда хотите кататься? Ничего же не видно, снега по колено... — И вдруг его осенила догадка: — Это из-за того предсказания? Вы все еще хотите его опровергнуть?

Рокэ беззаботно качнул головой.

— Почему бы нет? Я ждал этого две недели. Снег, ветер, скалы... Отличный набор. И отличный повод.

— Свернуть себе шею?

— Испытать судьбу.

— Это безумие.

— Чистой воды.

Ричард пристально посмотрел на него. Если Рокэ и шутил, то успешно это скрывал.

— Я не стану в этом участвовать, — твердо сказал Ричард. — Раз вам так приспичило, убивайтесь в одиночку.

— Если бы я хотел, как ты говоришь, убиться, — в тон ему произнес Рокэ, — я мог бы сделать это шестнадцать раз, причем без посторонней помощи. Лезть на рожон с завязанными глазами — это не испытание, а глупость.

— Так не лезьте.

Рокэ ничего не сказал. Его взгляд был направлен куда-то в сторону, на серьезном, сосредоточенном лице застыло выражение, которого Ричард раньше не видел. Готовность? Отчаяние? Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что жить так, как живет Рокэ последние десять лет, не в страхе, но в непрерывном ожидании смерти, наверное, было невыносимо. Не лезть на рожон он просто не мог — или больше не хотел.

— Если я пойду с вами, это будет считаться испытанием?

Рокэ поднял голову.

— Вполне. — Затем чуть улыбнулся и спросил: — Если я сверну себе шею, ты ведь меня вытащишь?

Ричард невольно сжал кулаки.

— Я задушу вас собственными руками, чтобы избавить от мучений, — пообещал он. И продолжил, уже всерьез: — Учтите, если мы все-таки отправимся на гору, то спускаться будем осторожно, друг за другом и очень, очень медленно.

— Как скажешь.

Этого Ричарду показалось недостаточно.

— Дайте слово, иначе я не пойду.

— Клянусь всеми кошками Леворукого и их хозяином в придачу.

Ричард предпочел бы услышать клятву менее затейливую и более надежную, но было поздно — Рокэ уже шагал к подножию «Скал». Проглотив готовое вырваться ругательство, Ричард поспешил за ним.

Бугель скрипнул и нехотя запустился. Уже на первой трети подъема стало ясно, что канатки закрыты не просто так. Лыжи вязли в глубоком рыхлом снегу, ветер, колючий и злой, жалил лицо будто крошечными иглами. От непроницаемой белизны слезились глаза, а отсутствие хоть каких-то ориентиров вокруг вызывало предательское головокружение. Наверху оказалось еще хуже — к ветру и сугробам прибавился пронизывающий до костей холод. Отцепившись от подъемника, Ричард прикрыл ладонью лицо и попытался осмотреться, но сразу понял всю бессмысленность этого занятия. Видно было не дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Приглядевшись, возле своих ног он различил характерные зернистые россыпи снега — следы небольших лавин. «Я сошел с ума, — подумал он, — мы оба сошли с ума».

Судя по недовольному лицу Рокэ, уже мокрому от тающего снега, тот думал примерно о том же. 

— Если это не испытание, то я не знаю, каким еще оно может быть, — пробормотал он. Сквозь вьюгу голос его звучал глухо и как будто издалека. — Спасателей здесь, разумеется, нет?

— Нет, — сказал Ричард. Говорить, что единственным признаком их присутствия на горе был крутящийся внизу полузабытый бугель, он не стал.

Рокэ повертел головой, всматриваясь в снег.

— Я ни кошки не вижу. А ты?

— Я тоже. — Ричард поднял палку и махнул вправо: — Нам туда.

— Тогда я поеду первым, а ты за мной.

Очевидно, спуск за инструктором испытанием не считался.

— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился Ричард. — Только, пожалуйста...

— Да помню, помню... Осторожно и медленно.

Напоминание оказалось ненужным. На ровном участке лыжи и так едва скользили — не столько по снегу, сколько под ним. С силой отталкиваясь палками, Рокэ двигался вперед, Ричард, стараясь не отставать больше, чем на десяток бье, следовал за ним. Каждые несколько шагов то один, то другой падали, зарывшись в снег, скрывавший скорость и уклон. Падения эти не были ни опасными, ни болезненными, но они отнимали драгоценные силы. И эти силы, Ричард знал, им еще понадобятся.

Они с трудом преодолели первый, самый пологий участок. От снега и напряжения куртка Ричарда была мокрой насквозь, синий костюм Рокэ тоже выглядел темнее, чем был вначале. Спустя полчаса они уже задыхались так, что, не сговариваясь, остановились.

— Дальше перегиб, — предупредил Ричард, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить.

— Ты его видишь?

— Я его помню.

Перегиб оказался ближе, чем Ричард ожидал. Рельеф он не узнал — узнавать по-прежнему было нечего, — но в какой-то момент он просто перестал видеть Рокэ и понял, что тот въехал на крутой участок. Беззвучно ругаясь сквозь стиснутые зубы, Ричард устремился за ним.

В голове его вдруг всплыл недавний сон. Трасса и погода в нем были другими, но охвативший его ужас отпечатался в сознании настолько четко, что Ричард рванулся вперед с удвоенной энергией. Он уже не замечал ни метели, ни холода и двигался почти механически, с бездумным отчаянием человека, на глазах которого происходит нечто страшное.

Земля резко ушла из-под ног, и Ричард понял, что достиг перегиба. Он отклонился назад, разгружая носки лыж, и нырнул вниз. Рокэ он пока не видел, но чувствовал, что отстал ненамного. «Зачем я только его послушал, — пронеслось у него в голове, — сидел бы сейчас в отеле, разбирал бумажки с Приддом...». И все же, несмотря на эти мысли, он знал, что был сейчас там, где должен быть. Вызов, брошенный Рокэ судьбе, казался теперь вызовом и ему, Ричарду, тоже, и не принять его было невозможно.

Впереди мелькнула палка, и сквозь белую муть Ричард наконец различил знакомую фигуру. На вид целый и невредимый, хоть и засыпанный снегом, Рокэ прошел крутой участок и приближался к повороту. Ричард выдохнул — такого облегчения он, кажется, не испытывал еще никогда — и, сделав еще пару поворотов, нагнал его.

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Рокэ, пытаясь выгрести снег, набившийся ему за шиворот. Он наверняка упал, догадался Ричард, и, возможно, не один раз.

— Вы же обещали ехать медленно!

— Я и ехал, вот только ваши кошкины скалы были не очень-то с этим согласны... — Он недовольно тряхнул головой. — У меня снег даже в ушах.

— Растает, — буркнул Ричард. Страх, сковавший его до дрожи в руках еще несколько минут назад, отступал не так быстро, как ему хотелось бы. — Поехали, у нас пол-горы впереди.

Рокэ тронулся первым. Ричард, решив на этот раз не отпускать его дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой палки, заскользил следом. Здесь они уже вряд ли потеряли бы друг друга — до леса оставался лишь поворот и узкий траверс над обрывом, — но Ричард едва не наезжал на пятки чужих лыж. Ветер усилился, очки то и дело залепляло снегом, и они двигались почти на ощупь, ориентируясь по уклону и чуть заметным слева черным зубьям скал. В какой-то момент из расщелины между камнями на трассу выдуло целый сугроб, и Ричард еле сумел уклониться, чтобы его не сшибло с ног.

— Поворот! — закричал он, предупреждая Рокэ, но тот не услышал — голос мгновенно потонул в снегу и тумане. «Слава Создателю, — успел подумать Ричард, глядя, как Рокэ уверенно едет вперед, — что всю прошлую неделю мы катались именно здесь».

Поворот остался позади, они достигли траверса — участка шириной с уличный тротуар, — который при хорошей погоде всегда проходили по прямой. Рокэ шел немного правее, чем нужно. Ричард хотел снова крикнуть ему, но опоздал: в следующее мгновение лыжа Рокэ соскользнула с невидимого карниза и ушла в пустоту, увлекая его за собой.

Ричард затормозил и, сбросив лыжи, рухнул на колени. Прошло несколько бесконечно длинных секунд, прежде чем поднятое облако рассеялось, и он увидел Рокэ. Тот лежал на животе, головой вниз, звездой распластавшись на снегу. Черные «Жаймиоли» торчали в разные стороны, словно изломанные лошадиные ноги. От верхнего края обрыва его отделяли десять бье, от пропасти под нижним — три.

— Вы живы?

Рокэ молчал мучительно долго. Наконец рука его шевельнулась, и снизу донесся еле слышный голос:

— Пока да.

— Не двигайтесь.

Стоя на четвереньках, Ричард опять посмотрел вниз. Первой его мыслью было спуститься к Рокэ, но это значило бы только увеличить риск: вдвоем удержаться на крошечном уступе они не смогут точно. Ни веревки, ни другого спасательного снаряжения под рукой не было. На чью-то помощь рассчитывать не приходилось — об их сегодняшнем маршруте не знал никто, и пройдут часы, прежде чем работающий бугель вообще заметят. Ричард на секунду задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться; стучавшее в груди сердце мешало ему думать.

Он поднялся на ноги и, хотя других людей здесь быть не могло, по привычке воткнул скрещенные лыжи в снег, обозначая место падения. Затем снова подошел к краю и лег на живот поперек склона, свесив голову вниз. Видно стало чуть лучше. Спустив руку, Ричард быстро раскидал снег и нащупал камни. Обрыв был очень крутым, но скалистая стенка имела неровности и выступы, чтобы зацепиться. Если Рокэ удастся развернуться, выбраться он сможет — если раньше не соскользнет вниз. «Не соскользнет», — сам не зная зачем, сказал себе Ричард.

— Вы меня слышите?

— Ты еще здесь?

Рокэ, казалось, был удивлен. «Чужой тебя забери, где же мне быть, как не здесь?» — едва не огрызнулся ему в ответ Ричард.

— Я же обещал вас вытащить, — крикнул он. — Вам нужно повернуться!

— Как?

— Головой наверх. Только осторожно... Сначала ноги, потом руки... Давайте!

Рокэ приподнял со снега голову и обернулся, оценивая расстояние.

— Ты не дотянешься... Тут слишком далеко.

— Кину вам палки... Давайте же!

Рокэ наконец послушался. Прогнув спину, он вкопался руками в снег и медленно передвинул сначала одну ногу, затем другую. Немного подождал, то ли убеждаясь, что не сползает вниз, то ли переводя дух, и, плотнее прижавшись к скале, переместил руки и тело. Последовала еще одна пауза — теперь более длинная, — и движение повторилось. За три попытки Рокэ удалось развернуться почти на четверть круга. Ричард внимательно следил за ним, готовый остановить, если возникнет опасность, но пока все шло хорошо — насколько это вообще было возможно.

Вторая четверть круга заняла еще полчаса или даже больше — Ричард уже потерял счет времени. Помочь Рокэ он пока ничем не мог и, чтобы не мешать, смотрел на него молча. Помня о лавинной крошке наверху, он иногда оглядывался, но не слышал ничего, кроме завывающего в скалах ветра, и не видел ничего, кроме снега. Окажись здесь шаманы из Саграннских гор, они были бы довольны.

Снег пополз, когда Рокэ оставались последние несколько градусов разворота. Ричард с ужасом смотрел на глубокие борозды, которые прочерчивали в подтаявшем снегу руки человека, и был бессилен что-либо сделать. Он застонал от злости. Рокэ медленно, но неуклонно скользил вниз.

«Держись... — прошептал ему Ричард. — Держись же!»

Рокэ, конечно, не мог его услышать. То, что в последний момент он все-таки затормозил, сумев расставить лыжи, было не иначе как чудом. Он замер в паре бье от пропасти и поднял голову.

— Езжай вниз! — крикнул Рокэ.

Раньше сквозь снег и ветер Ричард почти не слышал его, но эти слова различил вполне четко.

— Нет.

— Дурак... Пропадем оба!

— Я вас не брошу!

— Езжай, кому говорят... Потом... Вернешься с веревкой...

— Я же вас не найду!

Скинув перчатки, он уже связывал вместе темляки палок. Соединение выглядело надежным, но выдержит ли оно вес взрослого человека, Ричард не знал. Ему никогда не приходилось проверять их на прочность таким образом, и сейчас он молился, чтобы его скромные познания в области физических свойств материалов оказались верными. Взявшись за кольцо, он свесился с обрыва и аккуратно спустил палки. До вытянутой руки Рокэ недоставало еще полутора бье.

— Закатные твари... — донеслось снизу. — Подожди, я попробую подняться...

— Стойте! — заорал Ричард, чувствуя, что еще одного оползня они не переживут. Он вытащил палки, содрал с себя шарф и крепким узлом завязал его под одним из колец. Теперь длины должно было хватить. Хватит ли ему сил вытянуть всю эту конструкцию, Ричард предпочел не думать. Держась за концы шарфа, он снова сбросил палки вниз и тут же ощутил сопротивление — Рокэ уцепился за нижнее кольцо.

— Повернитесь боком к горе, — скомандовал Ричард, — и выкиньте свои палки, чтоб не мешали.

Не выпуская спасительного кольца, Рокэ поочередно освободил руки, медленно переставил лыжи «лесенкой». Положение вряд ли было удобным, но, поднимаясь иначе, он тормозил бы сам себя. 

— Готовы?

— Готов... Тяни.

Ричард намотал шарф на ладони и потащил его вверх. В первые секунды не произошло ничего — плотная шерстяная ткань лишь натягивалась под напряжением. Наконец, когда шарф стал вдвое уже, чем был, а на руках Ричарда собралось несколько мотков, голова Рокэ еле заметно приблизилась. Он поднялся не больше, чем на бье, но все же поднялся. Ричард позволил себе краткий вздох облегчения и потянул снова.

Он не ожидал, что это окажется так тяжело. Рокэ, помогал ему, стараясь цепляться кантами лыж за выступы в скале, но его ноги то и дело соскальзывали, и палку дергало с такой силой, что Ричарду казалось, будто ему отрывают руки. Через пять минут он уже обливался потом, ладони, стиснутые шарфом, горели. Добравшись до первого кольца палки, он крепко сжал ее и остановился.

— Передохни, — крикнул ему Рокэ. — Тут камень... Я стою.

Ричард не заставил себя упрашивать. Он растянулся на снегу и замер, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

Пока он лежал, ему вдруг пришло в голову, что, если положить палку на край обрыва, тащить ее вдоль упора станет проще. Он снова поднялся, встал на колени и, нашарив за спиной перчатку, подсунул ее под палку, чтобы она не ушла в снег. Потом, прижав ее ногой, завязал освободившиеся концы шарфа вокруг пояса.

Рокэ, хоть это и казалось невозможным, терпеливо ждал — снизу не доносилось ни звука. Ричард окликнул его, предупреждая о продолжении, и получил в ответ легкий толчок палкой.

Он уперся коленом в снег и начал тянуть — сперва слабо, потом сильнее и сильнее. Подъем по-прежнему происходил изматывающе медленно, но теперь Ричард верил, что выдержит. Импровизированный блок работал, палка ползла по склону и постепенно показалась наполовину, затем на большую часть, а потом и целиком. Когда на поверхности появились связанные темляки, Ричард быстро перехватил их и, сжав зубы, вытянул до рукоятки. Вторая палка пошла чуть легче. Рокэ уже не срывался — должно быть, ближе к краю стенка обрыва стала более рельефной, — и у Ричарда забрезжила надежда, что кости в его руке все-таки уцелеют.

Наконец над карнизом возникла голова, а вслед за ней и плечи и грудь. Поднявшись до пояса, Рокэ выпустил палку и рухнул на снег. Ричард схватил его за руку, помогая выбраться целиком. Полумертвые от усталости, они отползли от обрыва и привалились спинами к скале.

— Если когда-нибудь... — проговорил Ричард, с трудом проталкивая каждое слово через сбитое дыхание, — вам снова придет в голову... сразиться со скалами... предупреждайте заранее...

— Не придет, — откликнулся Рокэ. Судя по голосу, он тоже задыхался. — Мое испытание окончено... — Он вдруг пихнул Ричарда локтем и добавил: — Потому что... оказаться еще ближе к скалам... уже просто невозможно.

Ричард собирался ответить, но не успел. Сверху послышался характерный гул, и им на головы посыпалось снежное крошево. Он понял, что это означает.

— Лавина... Лавина!

Объяснять дальше было некогда. Ричард толкнул Рокэ набок, прижимая к земле, и навалился на него, прикрыв своим телом. Спустя пару секунд бурлящая снежная масса достигла поворота.

Откуда она пришла, сказать было трудно, да и вряд ли это теперь имело значение. Угрожающе грохоча, лавина неслась вниз, скатывая снег в сугробы, увлекая за собой куски льда и сорванные со скал камни. Выпущенная на волю стихия рвалась вперед и в ее глухом, низком реве слышалось вечное превосходство над ничтожеством человека. Когда-то в лыжной школе Ричарда учили, что тягаться с лавиной бесполезно. Главное, говорили ему, не паниковать, не кричать, тратя драгоценный воздух, и молча надеяться, что кто-то успеет откопать тебя раньше, чем откапывать станет нечего. Ричард никогда не думал, что воспользуется этими наставлениями, но сейчас, чувствуя, как по спине бьют подмороженные куски снега и обломки камней, вспомнил о них. Не паниковать и надеяться, отличный совет. Ничего другого ему и не оставалось.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Первые секунды он еще считал, потом бросил и просто ждал, когда все закончится. В какой-то момент он непроизвольно сжал плечо Рокэ, за которое так и держался, не успев убрать руку, и тот слегка шевельнулся, давая понять, что еще жив. Они оба были еще живы, но как надолго, думать не хотелось.

Дышать становилось тяжело. Ричард попытался отстраниться, и тут же ощутил на плечах вес снега — пока еще рыхлого, но стремительно твердеющего. Еще несколько минут, понял он, и им никогда не выбраться из-под этой ледяной корки. Он выгнул спину, потом приподнял голову, расчищая себе пространство, и с облегчением почувствовал, что сугроб над ним сдвинулся. Ричард повернулся набок и начал копать.

Позднее, вспоминая эту отчаянную борьбу за жизнь, он так и не смог определить, сколько она продолжалась. Он рыл, скреб и царапал с остервенением обезумевшего крота, помогая себе локтями, плечами и головой. Снег сыпался ему в глаза и забивался в уши, голые руки онемели от холода. Как только вокруг стало чуть больше места, Рокэ развернулся и присоединился к нему. Они принялись копать уже вместе, однако даже двойные усилия почти не давали результата, лишь расширяли их снежную пещеру. Оба работали молча, экономя силы. Рокэ заговорил всего однажды — бросил сквозь зубы какое-то кэналлийское ругательство, когда от сугроба отделился кусок льда и, падая, оцарапал ему скулу. Глядя на него, Ричард невольно замер. Пауза продлилась не более нескольких секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы он услышал наступившую снаружи тишину. Лавина ушла вниз.

Ричард сплел пальцы рук и, собрав остатки сил, толкнулся в крышу. Снег дрогнул, пошел трещинами и комом рухнул ему за шиворот. Ричард едва заметил это — он смотрел вверх. В образовавшемся проеме над его головой наконец показалось хмурое небо.

#

Они добрались до поселка уже в густых сумерках. Лавина, в которой они чуть не погибли, унесла с собой и лыжи Ричарда, оставленные у края обрыва. Обнаружив потерю, Рокэ немедленно вызвался идти пешком, и Ричарду стоило немалого труда удержать его от этой идиотской затеи. Возможно, если бы Ричард не сказал этого вслух, они все еще торчали бы на горе, но его прямота возымела нужное действие. После недолгого спора им удалось прийти к компромиссу: Ричард пристегнул уцелевшие «Жаймиоли», а Рокэ встал за ним прямо на гладкую поверхность позади креплений и обхватил за пояс. Так, вдвоем на одних лыжах и с одной парой палок — спасенной благодаря привязанному к ним шарфу — они проползли последнюю четверть хорны. Дети из лыжной школы Давенпорта наверняка хохотали бы в голос при виде такого каравана, но Ричарду было не до смеха. Когда они добрели до отеля, он уже едва волочил ноги и мечтал только о том, чтобы упасть наконец в кровать и лежать шестнадцать часов подряд.

От усталости он не сразу заметил непривычно яркое освещение и собравшихся возле входа людей. Рокэ резко остановился, и Ричард, чуть не налетев на него, был вынужден поднять голову.

На ступенях «Мирабеллы» с лыжами в руках стояли Энтони и Чарльз Давенпорты, увешанные фонарями и мотками веревки на зависть альпинистам, доктор Рокслей, взъерошенный, но тоже одетый как для катания, и даже вчерашний победитель из Бергмарк с торчащей из заплечного мешка лопатой. Рядом с ними топталась Айрис в накинутой прямо на отельную униформу теплой куртке. Они о чем-то оживленно говорили, лица у всех были серьезными.

— Кажется, это за нами, — негромко обронил Рокэ.

За кем же еще, подумал Ричард. Он обогнул Рокэ и, постаравшись придать походке утраченную твердость, зашагал вперед. Айрис увидела его первой и бросилась навстречу.

— Вон они! — закричала она. — Ричард!

Пока он обнимал сестру, бормоча ей в макушку какую-то утешающую бессмыслицу, остальные участники наскоро собранного поискового отряда уже обступили их со всех сторон.

— Куда, к Леворукому, вас понесло?! — рыкнул Энтони Давенпорт, потрясая кулаками. — В такую погоду! Ненормальные...

Ричард был с ним полностью согласен.

— Эр Энтони... — начал было он, но Чарльз не дал ему договорить.

— Дик, мы вас ищем с двух часов, — с упреком сказал он. — Зашли вот за подмогой и за доктором... Где вы были?

— На «Скалах».

Чарльз вздрогнул.

— А лавина?

— Нам повезло.

— «Повезло!» — передразнивая его, фыркнул старший Давенпорт. — Да, Дик, не ожидал от тебя... — Он быстро оглядел Ричарда и, по-видимому, убедившись в его внешней целостности, уже спокойнее спросил: — А лыжи твои где?

— Уехали, — Ричард выдавил кривую улыбку, — весной найдутся.

— Ненормальные, — повторил Давенпорт.

Ричард промолчал. От дальнейших расспросов его спас Рокэ.

— Господа, примите наши искренние извинения за причиненные неудобства, — сказал он таким тоном, как будто оправдывался за опоздание к ужину. И, обращаясь к Давенпорту, добавил: — Энтони, это была моя идея. Ричард не виноват, он сопротивлялся до последнего.

Давенпорт недовольно дернул плечом.

— Могу себе представить. — Он бросил суровый взгляд на Ричарда: — Больше не проси у меня ключ от подъемника, ясно?

— Не буду, — пообещал Ричард. В ближайшее время, подумал он, на эту гору его не заманят и под дулом пистолета.

Бергер снял с плеча мешок со спасательными принадлежностями.

— Рад, что не пригодилось.

Рокэ протянул ему руку.

— Благодарю, Ойген.

Тот отдал мешок Чарльзу, шутливо козырнул и откланялся. Доктор Рокслей, вздыхая и неодобрительно покачивая головой, отправился за ним. Отец и сын Давенпорты ушли последними.

Рокэ проводил их взглядом и повернулся к Ричарду.

— Отнесу лыжи в подвал, — сказал он. — Подожди меня.

Ричард кивнул. Айрис выпуталась из его объятий и подняла голову. Глаза ее покраснели и припухли, и Ричард понял, что она плакала.

— Я думала, вы не вернетесь, — тихо сказала она. Потом снова всхлипнула: — Ох, Дик... Ты не представляешь, что тут творилось. Если бы Валентин не забил тревогу...

— Валентин?

— Ты же назначил ему встречу на час дня, забыл?

Ричард застонал. Новый управляющий совершенно вылетел у него из головы.

— Он уехал?

Айрис удивленно вскинула брови.

— Куда? Нет, никуда он не уехал... Сидит, работает. — Она нахмурилась. — По-моему, тебе следует извиниться перед ним.

— Конечно, — вздохнул Ричард и пошел к дверям.

Придд и в самом деле сидел за стойкой. При виде их с Айрис он поднялся. Невозмутимый, как изваяние, в строгом лиловом жилете и при галстуке в мелкую крапинку, он казался существом из другого мира.

— Прошу прощения, — подойдя к нему, произнес Ричард, — я задержался.

Тот склонил голову.

— Я так и понял. Все в порядке?

— Уже да.

— Всем, кто вас спрашивал, я говорил, что вы в местной командировке.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ричард, понятия не имея, что это такое. — Вы нашли документы?

— Эрэа Айрис обеспечила меня всем необходимым. И кроме того, — добавил он, бросив в ее сторону быстрый взгляд, — оказала мне любезность и провела весьма познавательную экскурсию по отелю.

Создатель храни таких сестер, подумал Ричард. Ни на документы, ни тем более на экскурсии сил у него сейчас не было.

— Свои предложения я подготовлю к завтрашнему дню, — продолжил Придд. — Мы сможем обсудить их, когда вам будет удобно.

— С утра, — сказал Ричард. С неприятными делами он предпочитал разбираться сразу, не портя весь день ожиданием неизбежного. Какой бы ни была погода, кататься завтра он не собирался.

— Превосходно.

Позади хлопнула дверь. Обернувшись, Ричард увидел Рокэ.

— Вижу, вы уже познакомились, — сказал тот, оглядев компанию у стойки и обменявшись коротким приветствием с Приддом. — Рад вас видеть, Валентин. Как вам отель?

— Думаю, я смогу оказаться здесь полезен, — дипломатично произнес Придд.

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь.

— Я тоже, — вставила Айрис и с намеком покосилась на Ричарда: — Если, конечно, мне не придется разыскивать его по всем окрестным сугробам.

— Будьте спокойны, эрэа, — заверил ее Придд, — я не катаюсь на лыжах.

«Какое счастье», — невольно подумал Ричард.

Рокэ взял свой ключ.

— Ричард, вы не уделите мне еще несколько минут?

— Сейчас?

— Дело не терпит отлагательств.

Голос его звучал серьезно, но в глазах мелькнуло нечто такое, что Ричард понял: других вопросов лучше не задавать.

#

Оставив Придда и Айрис у стойки, они поднялись на второй этаж. От грохота тяжелых ботинок по ступеням Ричард поморщился. Он давно собирался застелить лестницу ковровой дорожкой, но так и не нашел на это ни времени, ни денег. Интересно, мелькнула у него мысль, войдет ли этот пункт в список предложений Придда. Даже если нет, решил он, один коврик их не разорит.

Восьмой номер был таким же, каким Ричард оставил его почти две недели назад. Шторы с золотыми кистями висели на прежнем месте, незажженный камин скалился черным проемом, кожаный чемодан отдыхал в своем углу. Под журнальным столиком сбилась в кучку компания пустых бутылок. Ричард вспомнил, как недавно стоял здесь в дурацкой красной ливрее. Сейчас, в промокшей насквозь лыжной одежде, выглядел он, наверное, не менее нелепо.

Рокэ, казалось, этого не замечал. Избавившись от куртки и ботинок, он подошел и остановился напротив — так близко, что пар от его влажного свитера не рассеялся, а задержался между их телами.

— Покажи мне свои руки, — сказал он.

Ричард нехотя развернул ладони, и Рокэ поднес их к глазам, рассматривая обветренную и местами содранную в кровь кожу.

— Я их не чувствую, — признался Ричард.

— Понятно, — кивнул Рокэ и приказал: — Быстро в душ.

— Здесь?

— При всем уважении, Ричард, напор воды в твоем доме такой, что не хватит согреть и хомячка.

Ричард пристально поглядел на него.

— Вы меня соблазняете.

— Да.

— И вам не стыдно.

— Нисколько.

Ричард помедлил. У него появились сомнения, что они все еще говорят о душе.

— Иди, — повторил Рокэ и подтолкнул Ричарда в сторону ванной.

Сопротивляться дальше не было ни сил, ни желания. Ричард подчинился и следующие двадцать минут провел, откровенно блаженствуя под горячими струями. Вода била его по голове и плечам, брызгала в глаза и щекотала спину, и с каждой ее каплей он чувствовал, как к нему возвращается жизнь. Даже руки, истерзанные борьбой со снегом и льдом, вновь обрели подвижность, а пальцы постепенно начали сгибаться. Оттаяв, он принялся ожесточенно тереть грудь и плечи. В какой-то момент услышал полный наслаждения стон и не сразу понял, что этот стон — его собственный.

Он выбрался из ванны и завернулся в просторное белое полотенце, впервые в жизни чувствуя себя здесь гостем, а не хозяином. Ощущение было приятным. Желая продлить его, Ричард протер запотевшее зеркало и еще несколько минут бессмысленно глядел на свое отражение.

Когда он вышел, в комнате витал запах касеры, а на комоде стояла початая бутылка и два наполненных стакана. Не спрашивая разрешения, Ричард подошел и взял один. Рокэ поднял второй.

— За скалы, — сказал он и залпом выпил.

Ричард глотнул из своего стакана, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Касера растеклась внутри, горло и желудок на мгновение полыхнули огнем, но быстро успокоились, вобрав долгожданное тепло. Убедив себя, что пьет в сугубо медицинских целях, Ричард сделал еще один глоток и вернул стакан на комод.

Рокэ с подозрением взглянул на него.

— Все?

— Иначе меня развезет. Как вы помните, катаюсь я лучше, чем пью.

По губам Рокэ скользнула усмешка, отстраненная и нерезкая, словно смазанное фото. Было видно, что он тоже устал, и от этого лицо его выглядело иначе: острые черты смягчились, морщинки стали заметнее, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Он был так мало похож на себя прежнего, что Ричард не смог сдержать улыбки. Ему почему-то нравилась эта перемена.

— Судя по твоему лицу, выгляжу я не лучшим образом.

— Вы похожи на мокрую птицу.

— Не стану спорить. Комната в твоем распоряжении.

Рокэ отправился в душ, а Ричард уселся в одно кресел и вытянул ноги. Думать не хотелось ни о чем. На него навалилась какая-то странная апатия, разом поглотившая все недавние переживания. Он едва сознавал, что сидит в чужом номере, кутаясь в чужое полотенце и чувствуя на губах вкус чужой касеры. Он больше не замечал в этом ни неловкости, ни двусмысленности, а сквозь казенный уют гостиничного номера пробивалось тепло родного дома, которым он когда-то был. Возможно, все дело было в том, что человек, плескавшийся сейчас за дверью ванной, уже не казался ему чужим.

Ричард вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что совсем мало знает о нем. «Рокэ Алва, Алвасете, Кэналлоа», вот и все. Работал ли он или беззаботно прожигал жизнь на богатое наследство, была ли у него семья — ничего этого Ричард не знал, да и, пожалуй, не хотел знать. Загадочность, окружавшая Рокэ в первые дни их знакомства, была притягательнее правды, и хотя после всего произошедшего за эти две недели от этой загадочности мало что осталось, Ричард слишком привык к ней — как привык к ехидству и ироничным насмешкам, к восхищенным взглядам, которыми Рокэ провожали в поселке, к рукам, что сжимали лыжные палки с изяществом музыканта, ласкающего гитару, к бархатистому голосу и глазам, способным за секунду менять цвет от ярко-синего до почти черного. Рокэ ворвался в его жизнь с напором природной стихии, с той же бесцеремонностью перевернул ее с ног на голову и остался в ней, наверное, навсегда. Ричард не возражал, теперь уже нет. Слушая ветер, не думаешь, откуда он прилетел. 

Вода в ванной стихла. Рокэ вышел в полотенце, один конец которого был закинут на плечо наподобие древней туники. С мокрых волос капала вода, оставляя на груди тонкие ручейки. Выглядел он заметно свежее, чем четверть часа назад.

Он плеснул себе еще касеры, затем придвинул кресло и сел напротив Ричарда.

Некоторое время оба молчали. Рокэ изредка подносил к губам стакан, а Ричард смотрел на него, не зная, о чем говорить и говорить ли вообще.

— Ты решил насчет работы? — наконец нарушил тишину Рокэ.

— Да, — сказал Ричард и улыбнулся: – Если Давенпорт не передумает.

— Не передумает. — По его тону было ясно, что Давенпорту успели сказать на этот счет пару слов. — Я думаю, ты принял правильное решение. Нужно заниматься тем, что любишь, иначе жизнь не имеет смысла.

— Наверное.

— Все еще сомневаешься?

Ричард покачал головой.

— Не уверен, что из меня выйдет хороший инструктор. Вот Чарльз... Катается хорошо, а учить других у него не получается.

— У твоего Чарльза проницательность бревна. Для того, чтобы работать с людьми, нужно хоть немного понимать их.

— Думаете, я понимаю?

— Ты не безнадежен.

— Зависит от ученика.

Рокэ расхохотался, и Ричард невольно подхватил его смех — слишком громкий и глуповатый, едва ли соразмерный поводу. Двое взрослых людей смеялись до слез, как мальчишки, сбежавшие с урока, и были так же счастливы, легкомысленны и немного безумны.

Рокэ умолк первым. Он вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и взял с комода оставленный Ричардом стакан касеры.

— Выпей со мной... напоследок. — Увидев, что Ричард непонимающе вскинул голову, Рокэ пояснил: — Завтра я уезжаю.

Ричард закусил губу. Десять дней пролетели как одно мгновение.

— Уже?

Рокэ не ответил. Он поднялся и протянул Ричарду стакан.

— Выпьешь?

Пить не хотелось, в горле стоял ком. Ричард вскочил с места и замер, не сводя глаз с лица напротив. Он не почувствовал, как полотенце развернулось и соскользнуло с его бедер, а когда заметил, поднимать не стал. Нетвердыми руками он взял у Рокэ стаканы и поставил их на комод. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, по спине пробежал холодный озноб. Не в силах больше ждать, Ричард неуверенно коснулся пальцами чужого полотенца, и в ту же секунду оно упало, а крепкие руки обхватили его за плечи. Он подался вперед, откликаясь на это объятие, долгожданное и неожиданное одновременно, зарываясь лицом в мокрые черные волосы, вдыхая их запах, густой и чуть пряный, как выдержанное вино. Его руки легли на спину Рокэ и непроизвольно сомкнулись вместе, словно в молчаливой молитве: не уходи, останься, ты мне нужен. «Я здесь», — донеслось до него в ответ, а может, лишь почудилось сквозь стук двух сердец, которые были теперь так близко, что биение одного неразличимо слилось с другим.

Потом его, кажется, целовали, и он целовал тоже, упиваясь вкусом сухих губ и разгоряченной гладкой кожи; потом, поборов наконец остатки робости, позволил делать с собой то, что обычно делают в подобных случаях, и наслаждался собственным бесстыдством; и уже намного позднее, утомленный, он заснул, положив голову на чужое плечо.

В коттедж той ночью он не вернулся.

#

Бумаги, исписанные мелким убористым почерком, были разложены на столе за стойкой в строгом геометрическом порядке. От их вида и количества Ричарда замутило.

— Собственно, предложений у меня всего два, — начал Придд, взяв первый лист. — Каждое состоит из двадцати пяти пунктов.

Ричард зевнул. Думать о делах этим утром ему было особенно сложно и хотелось смотреть не в бумаги, а в сторону лестницы, откуда должен был появиться Рокэ — в последний раз. Он не предупредил, в котором часу уедет, и Ричард ждал его в любую минуту. Точнее, не ждал.

— Да, я слушаю, — сказал он. Каких-то пятьдесят пунктов, и он будет свободен.

— Я позволил себе сгруппировать их по принадлежности: внутренние и внешние. К внутренним относятся вопросы содержания отеля, обслуживания гостей, благоустройства номеров и территории, введения дополнительных услуг, системы скидок, а также оптимизации занятости персонала. Внешние — это реклама, конкуренты, позиция на рынке и так далее. Вы согласны?

— Конечно, — не думая, сказал Ричард.

— Хорошо. Итак, рассмотрим часть первую, пункт первый...

Ричард подавил вздох. Слушать было необходимо — свой скудный доход он пока еще получал от отеля, а не от лыж. Впрочем, лыж у него тоже теперь не было.

— По моим приблизительным подсчетам, затраты на капитальный ремонт составят восемнадцать тысяч двести сорок таллов. В том числе, отопительная система обойдется в семь тысяч пятьдесят пять таллов, напольные покрытия — в пять тысяч четыреста...

«Которые еще надо заработать», — мысленно продолжил за него Ричард. Конечно, после вчерашнего снегопада гостей должно прибавиться, но даже если удастся заполнить все номера, до конца сезона оставалось больше трех месяцев. В «Талигойской Розе» погода вряд ли имела значение, в горах же дело обстояло совсем иначе.

Он взглянул в окно. Снег прекратился, и побелевший двор «Мирабеллы» стал наконец похож на фотографию в рекламном буклете: девственно чистый, с торчащими из сугробов верхушками кустов. Зимняя сказка, подарок к Излому. Катание на этой неделе тоже должно быть отличным.

— ...и две тысячи восемьсот таллов за покраску стен и потолков с выборочной заменой светильников...

Придд бубнил свои цифры, словно ритуальные заклинания. Интересно, подумал Ричард, что сказала бы об этом гадалка из Саграннских гор. Не иначе, признала бы свое позорное поражение где-то между системой скидок и конкуренцией.

— ...переходя к пункту шесть, следует принять во внимание...

От пункта шесть Ричарда спасли знакомые шаги на лестнице.

— Простите, Валентин, давайте закончим чуть позже. Мне нужно проводить гостя.

Придд умолк и поднял голову. Увидев, кто идет, он встал и тактично отошел от стола.

— Разумеется. Если вы не возражаете, я пока продолжу осмотр ресторана.

— Продолжайте.

Рокэ пересек вестибюль и остановился возле стойки. Вместо лыжного костюма на нем теперь было темное шерстяное пальто, воротник которого скрывался под синим шарфом с серебряной нитью. Волосы, высушенные и тщательно расчесанные, свободно лежали на плечах. О том, что меньше суток назад этот человек висел вниз головой над пропастью, а потом выбирался из-под лавины, свидетельствовала лишь оставшаяся на скуле тонкая царапина, едва заметная в приглушенном свете вестибюля.

Он положил ключ на стойку.

— Я не слышал, как ты ушел.

Ричард отвел взгляд. Ранним утром он действительно почти сбежал из восьмого номера, посчитав за лучшее исчезнуть до того, как по коридорам покатится тележка для уборки. Рокэ еще спал, и Ричард не стал его будить.

— Меня ждал Придд, — сказал он.

Рокэ заглянул за стойку и увидел бумаги.

— Это меняет дело, — хмыкнул он. — Кстати, как он тебе?

— На вид толковый.

— Он бывает нудноват, но дело свое знает отлично.

«Нудноват» — это еще мягко сказано, подумал Ричард.

— У меня есть для вас небольшой подарок, — сказал Ричард и, нырнув под стол, вытащил спрятанную там накануне бутылку кэналлийского. — Вот... От отеля.

Рокэ взял вино в руки и внимательно посмотрел на этикетку.

— Та самая «Дурная кровь»... Двадцать таллов за бутылку?

Ричард почувствовал, как начинают гореть уши.

— Вы слышали.

— Конечно. Камин ваш хоть и дымит, но звук проводит прекрасно. — Заметив вытянувшееся лицо Ричарда, он улыбнулся: — Спасибо, весьма признателен. Было непросто найти «Дурную кровь» в такой... — он на мгновение умолк, и Ричарду показалось, что он сейчас услышит «в такой дыре», но Рокэ быстро продолжил: — В такой удаленной от Кэналлоа местности. Мой поклон Питеру.

— Я передам.

Все еще стыдясь своей оплошности, Ричард нагнулся, чтобы разыскать приготовленный для Рокэ счет. Он пробежался глазами по цифрам, проверяя, нет ли ошибки, и подписал. Потом нашел конверт, сложил счет втрое и аккуратно засунул внутрь. Немного подумав, добавил туда рекламный листок отеля. Он понимал, что тянет время, и знал, что это заметно, но ему было все равно.

— Вы так толком ничего и не увидели, — нерешительно произнес он. Сказать то, что он на самом деле хотел, у Ричарда не поворачивался язык.

— А по-моему, увидел. Перевалы барахло, а вот соревнования получились забавные.

Только тут Ричард заметил, что Рокэ пришел с одним чемоданом, чехла с лыжами при нем не было.

— А где?.. — начал он, но Рокэ оборвал его:

— Стоят в подвале. Они твои.

Ричард растерянно моргнул, почти уверенный, что ему послышалось.

— И не нужно делать такое лицо, — взглянув на него, добавил Рокэ. — Согласись, инструктор без лыж выглядит довольно нелепо.

— А как же вы? — нетвердым голосом спросил Ричард.

— У меня есть еще две пары.

Ричард беспомощно покачал головой.

— Опять вы меня выручаете...

— Всего лишь компенсирую причиненный ущерб.

Рокэ вытащил бумажник и принялся шелестеть купюрами. Оценив растущую стопку, Ричард наконец пришел в себя и решил вмешаться:

— Тут слишком много.

— Это за тренировки.

Сто пятьдесят за день, девятьсот за неделю, вспомнил Ричард, с перерывом на обед. Лучше бы он тогда промолчал.

— Не надо, — сказал он.

— Надо. — Рокэ небрежным жестом сдвинул деньги к краю стойки и облокотился на нее, будто собираясь сделать заказ в баре. — Купишь новый трос к подъемнику. Чтоб не провисал.

— Там все равно никто не катается.

— А себя ты уже списал со счетов? Напрасно. Имей в виду, в следующий раз я намерен обставить тебя на трассе.

Он и не подумал сообщить, когда наступит этот следующий раз и сколько он продлится. Он просто стоял и молча смотрел на Ричарда своим уверенным, цепким взглядом, на сжатых в линию губах не было ни намека на усмешку, и все лицо его было неподвижно, словно скованное бесстрастным спокойствием. И только в прищуренных глазах плясали шалые искры — те же самые, которые были там прошлой ночью.

— Еще чего, — сказал Ричард и тут же почувствовал, как расплывается в глупой улыбке.

В конце концов, подумал он, ради следующего раза можно и проиграть.

  
  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Разговор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900276) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020)




End file.
